Back to the future
by Vimy
Summary: Draco and Ginny get Transported to their futures, however, they don't like what they find there.... can this really be how they end up after Hogwarts... Epilogue now up!
1. Lessons to learn

Helo party People! This is my new story! i hope u like! Chapter two IS done but if u want it..i need those reviews baby! onlu kidding! hope you like.. take care...bai!

"Forgoodness sake Weasley. Stop gossiping and get on with your work!" Snapes' voice boomed through out the entire Potions classroom.

The Slytherins snickered as Ginny Weasley whispered a goodbye to Luna, and went to carry on with her own potion.

She sighed heavily as she began to cut up her ingredients on the tabletop, before aimlessly throwing them into her cauldron.

Today had not been a good day. After waking up late that morning, she had hurried to Divinations, where she proceeded to get a detention for being late and, as Professor Treylawny had put it herself, 'Disrupted her inner peace'.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she then broke 3 tea cups _and _a crystal ball, resulting in yet another detention and having to stay behind after the lesson to clean up the mess she had made, thus, making her late for potions.

Now Snape didn't need a reason deduct house points from Gryffindor, but now that he had one, he decided to anyway.

Upon entering, Ginny had 30 house points taken from her, aswell as having to take up the only empty seat in the room, at the back of the class, and was forced to work on her own, as everybody else already had partners.

So now she was huddled in the corner of the room, glaring daggers at Snape, hoping against hope that doing so would pierce a hole through his head.

Now Ginny wasn't the best at Potions. She knew this, but all it took was for her to simply read the instructions laid before her, in order for her to get the particular potion they happened to be brewing today, Polyjuice, right. And as Ginny was well hidden with in the shadows of the classroom, know one was around to tell her she was doing anything wrong.

She reached across the table to retrieve the last ingredient, evidently the first thing that _should _have been added to the potion, and began to cut it up.

Once she had, she threw it into the potion.

She then began to clear away her table while she let the potions simmer for a while.

While standing at the sink, washing up her utensils, the entire Classroom was filled with an almighty BANG!

Several people screamed. Everybody looked around for the source of the noise, and their eyes landed on Ginnys cauldron which was now in pieces, and her potion- which was a violent green colour- was splattered all over the nearest walls, and over several of the students faces.

"WEASLEY!"

Ginny turned around and found Professor Snape, towering over her. He looked livid. His face was turning an ugly shade of maroon.

"What…." He began, "Did you do!" He hissed.

"N-nothing sir" Ginny stuttered. "I don't know what went wrong." Really she didn't.

"Did you follow the instruction that I wrote done for you on the board" He fumed.

"Y-yes… I think so…" Ginny cowered under is glare.

"Excuse me. You _think_ so. Weasley there is no _think_ so about it. You either did or you didn't. Now tell me, which one is it!"

"Erm…" Ginny's eyes landed on Luna, who was looking almost as scared as Ginny. "Well I erm…. May have got a bit carried away when I was adding the ingredients" She whispered.

"OFCOURSE YOU DID YOU FOOL!" Snape bellowed, making every one in the room jump. "You _must_ have gotten 'carried away' as you put it. Why else would the potion have exploded?" Snape yelled. "Now I'm going to have to send some of my students to the infirmary so the nurse can look at them. Not to mention I'll have to clear this mess up _AND _invest in a new cauldron."

"Please Sir I-"

"You Miss Weasley are one of the worst Students I have seen when it come to potions since..since….. since Neville Longbottom! Now get out!"

Ginny felt tears prickle behind her eyes. "But sir-"

"OUT!"

Ginny didn't have to be told again. She turned, pushed past her fellow students, and ran from the class room.

She ran up flights of stairs and through corridors.

She was fast approaching the Gryffindor common room, when she was suddenly grabbed by someone with in the shadows.

"Get off me" she bellowed, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Whoa whoa Ginny.." Ginny was desperately trying to get free. "Ginny it's me"

Ginny sagged in relief at the kind and familiar voice of her boyfriend. "H-harry?"

Harry laughed. "Yes you silly thing." He turned her around to face him, and instantly began panic. "Oh my gosh Ginny. What on earth is wrong?" He pulled her into hug, and she cried against his shoulder.

"Its….it's…. it was S-Snape!" She bellowed.

Harry gritted his teeth. He was pissed at his potions master for making Ginny cry. He hugged her tighter. "Oh Ginny. It's ok. He's just a silly old man with nothing better to do than bully poor innocent students." Harry soothed as he rubbed her back. The tears subsided and Ginny pulled back to look at Harry Properly.

Harry instantly kissed her hard on the lips. "Felling better?" He grinned.

Ginny forced a smiled, before hiding her face in his shoulder again. "Oh Harry, I've had such an awful day. Can we go somewhere please?"

Harry smiled. "Ofcourse. Look it's almost dinnertime. How about we head down to the Great Hall and you can tell me all about your horrible day" He kissed her hair. "Ok?"

Ginny nodded against his shoulder. "Ok" Her voice was muffed by his jumper.

They made their way slowly down to the great hall, Harry hand his arm around Ginny's waste.

Ginny suddenly looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Why were you hiding in the shadow's like that Harry?" She asked.

Harry just laughed.

"Well I knew you were coming, so I thought I'd surprise you"

"Scare me more like!"

Harry laughed again.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Harry pilled a second helping of food onto his plate, as did Ron.

Hermione and Ginny looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Really Ron, Must you eat like that….?" Hermione scrunch up her nose.

Ron grinned at her through a mouth full of food and both Ginny and Hermione gagged.

"Ronald Please…" Hermione huffed. She then looked at Harry, who shoved a fork full of mash and peas into his mouth. "You too Harry, it's disgusting."

Harry simply grunted, making Ginny laugh and frown at the same time.

"Well well well, look who it is. Dumb and Dumber. You two really need to learn some manners. That is so vile" Came the familiar drawl of none other Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Ron had the decency to look sheepish, wiping their faces on their napkins to get rid of the food that lay around their mouths and on their cheeks.

"Go away Malfoy" Hermione sighed. "No one wants you here"

Draco laughed. His two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly behind him. "Oh please. Like I _want _to be here anyway. I simply came over here to tell Weasley to meet me in the Dungeons tonight at 9:30. I'm to tutor you on Potion seeing as you really are not that good at the subject."

Ron immediately jumped up. "What. I don't need lessons from you. This is an outrage. I demand to speak to Snape"

Draco sighed. "Calm down Weasel…" Ron actually growled. "I don't mean you"

Ron looked confused. "Then who-"

Draco laughed. "Oh you really are as stupid as you look. If not you… then who do you think… your sister you idiot."

Ron bawkled, as Did Ginny and Hermione. Harry jumped to his feet. "No way. I refuse to leave my girlfriend, alone in a class room, with _you_!"

"Please Potter. Its not like I _want_ to be alone in a class room with _that_!" He pointed at Ginny.

Harry began to fume. "And what, may I ask, is wrong with her?" He yelled.

Draco smirked. "What…may I ask… is _right_ with her?"

There was a growl, and suddenly, Harry launched him self over the table, and at Draco. They feel to the floor in a heap, not before Harry started throwing punch after punch at Draco's face. Ginny and Hermione screamed for help. Ron just sat and watched, as smug grin on his face.

The contents of the Great Hall were on their feet to watch.

"You little Shit!" Harry yelled. "You take that back"

Draco spat blood from his mouth onto the cold stone floor. "No!" Was all he said. So Harry carried on with his assault.

"That is enough" Came the sudden, strict voice of Professor McGonagal. "Stop this at once."

Harry rolled off of Draco and got to his feet. Draco was helped up by Crabbe and Goyle.

Ginny ran to Harry and began cleaning off a cut on his face with a tissue.

"Now.." McGonagal began. "What is the meaning of this!"

At once, both Draco and Harry launched into a debate. Harry blamed Draco, and vice Versa.

"Enough… ENOUGH!" McGonagal yelled over the noise.

Both Harry and Draco stopped and looked at her, awaiting their punishment.

"Both of you will serve detention for this!" McGonagal yelled.

Harry and Draco nodded, all the while sending death glares at each other.

"I will owl you both the times. Now go and clean your selves up. In _separate_ bathrooms."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny led Harry away. They were stopped by a voice.

"See you tonight Weasley!"

Harry and Ron gritted their teeth. Hermione scowled. Ginny tried to look anywhere that wasn't at Draco.

Draco smirked at their retreating backs. Tonight would turn out to be interesting.

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Later that evening, Ginny and Harry lay huddled on the sofa in the common room.

Ginny was stroking the side of Harry's face, where a bruise was starting to form. "Oh Harry. Look at you. All bruised like this. I'm so sorry"

Harry forced a laugh. "Sorry? What for? He had it coming. Stupid ferret. I wasn't going to let him get away with talking about you like that"

Ginny's heart fluttered.

Hermione and Ron suddenly came bounding into the room, and landed on the sofa next to Ginny and Harry. They too began to snuggle up together.

"I suppose you better be going soon Ginny?" Hermione voiced, as Ron played with her hair.

"Yeah I guess" Ginny sighed.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at her. "Oh Ginny. Why didn't you tell me you were struggling in potions? I could have helped."

Ginny smiled. "I wasn't aware that I was that bad." Ginny sighed. "I guess Snape was just angry that I destroyed his cauldron and assumed that I needed help."

Ron grunted. "Yeah but with Malfoy. I mean… that's got to be the worst punishment ever. Its worse than any detention _I've_ had to endure."

"It's not a detention Ronald." Hermione voiced. "If Ginny needs help than this is the right thing to do. And I hate to say it, but Malfoy is one of the best students when it comes to Potions. I think Ginny is in good hands."

"_Good hands_!" Ron jumped in. "Hermione do you have any idea what you are saying. This is Malfoy. He cannot be trusted."

"Oh Ronald don't be such a Drama queen, Malfoy isn't going to do anything to Ginny right under Snapes nose is he?" Hermione yelled at he boyfriend. She then turned to Ginny. "Now Ginny. Don't worry. You will be fine. All you have to do is put up with Malfoy for a little while. Just until you can prove to Snape that you are making progress. Now hurry along or you'll be late" She finished with a smile.

Ginny smiled back and made to get up. Not before Harry grabbed her wrist. "Do you want me to walk you there?" He whispered.

Ginny smiled and kissed him on the nose. "No ill be fine. I'll see you all later."

She gave Harry one last kiss goodbye, and waving good bye to Hermione and Ron, left the common room. Little did she know, the next time she saw them all, things would be _very _different

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

When Ginny approached the Dungeons, she heard noises coming from inside. Peaking her head around the corner, she saw Malfoy, leaning over a cauldron that was bubbling away a violent shade of red, and he was muttering to him self what to add to the potion next.

Ginny knocked on the door, making Malfoy jump and turned around, almost knocking over the cauldron.

"For goodness sake Weasley. Can't you be a bit more quieter?" He hissed.

Ginny sighed. "I only knocked on the door. You should have been expecting me. It is 9:30 after all"

Draco smirked and looked at his watch. "Actually, it's 9:33, but lets not be picky about it"

Ginny rolled her eyes and entered the classroom. "So.." she began. "What are we going to do?"

Draco waved her off and carried on with his potion.

Ginny looked at him, with a raised eyebrow "Erm, Malfoy, what are you making there?"

"Shush will you. I'm trying to concentrate!"

"_Sorry!" _Ginny drawled, not sorry at all.

Draco ignored her and carried on. Ginny went and found herself a seat at a table opposite and just watched.

By the time Draco finally added the last ingredient and stood up, looking rather proud of himself, it was almost 10.o.clock, and Ginny was beginning to get agitated.

"Are we actually going to do any studying tonight or not. Because if we aren't then I may aswell leave now." Ginny said, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"Alright women!" Draco almost yelled. "I'm done now. We can do some work. Get over here!"

Ginny huffed, but stood however and approached.

Draco looked at her standing next to him, before indicating to the cauldron. "Do you know what this is?" He said.

Ginny just shrugged, making Draco sigh.

"This…" he began. "Is what is commonly known as.. Veritaserum" he smirked.

Ginny gasped. "What! I thought it was illegal for students to make that potion. Apparently its very hard to make, and can be dangerous!"

Draco smirked again. "Yes, well. That is true. But when Professor Snape just _leaves _the recipe just _lying _around for any one to see, one would think he didn't care if any one tried to make it"

Ginny gasped again. "He left it lying around? Well that's not very professional."

Draco coughed. "Yes, well. When I say he left it lying around, I mean I found it in his quarters hidden inside a secret compartment under his bed..ahem"

Ginny scowled. "Malfoy. You went through Snapes quarters to find the recipe for an Illegal potion! That's awful. Not to mention you are putting us both at risk by making it. I should tell on you, you know"

"Yes you should" Draco smirked. "But I know you are not going to. Besides, the reason I wanted to show you this was because, you said so yourself. This potions is extremely hard to do. There fore, if I can do it, which, obviously I can, it shows that you Weasley, are in good hands. I know my stuff" he finished with a smug grin.

Ginny laughed. "What ever Malfoy. Now that you're done showing off. Shall we begin…?"

Draco smirked. "Ofcourse Ma'am. I'd be happy to" He then performed a bow, to which Ginny scowled.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

20 minutes later found Ginny standing over a cauldron, with a book on the table infront of her and Draco sat to one side watching.

"What is the point of this Malfoy. I know how to make a simple sleeping draught."

Draco smirked. "I'm sure you do. But this is for me to see how good you are at following instructions. Severus told me that is why you blew up your cauldron today. Because you didn't follow instructions properly.." He smirked again.

"What ever. This is stupid." Ginny hissed. However carried on.

Another 20 minutes passed, to which both Draco and Ginny stayed silent. At one potion Draco got up to look into the cauldron. Ginny watched him as he tilted his head to one side, took a closer look, then nodded his head to tell her that she was doing well so far, before sitting back down, and began picking at his nails.

Finally, Ginny was finished. She stepped back and indicated to Draco to take a look at it.

He stood up and approached. He took one look inside at the potion bubbling light blue, before looking at Ginny's face and smiling. Really smiling.

"Well well well. I guess you _can _follow instructions properly." He then smirked. "Well done Weasley" He said curtly. "You did well today, but this is only the beginning. This was one of the simplest potions you can produce. We're a long way off from letting you any where near the likes of veritaserum."

Ginny shrugged. "Yeah well… I wasn't intending on making that Potion Malfoy. Only you are silly enough to do that!"

"Whatever!" Draco smirked. "Let's clear up shall we?"

Ginny began to clear away her utensils, while Draco cleared away the books they had used.

Suddenly, Draco stopped next Ginny's cauldron, something inside, caught his eye.

"Erm… Weasley…. What was the last ingredient you added?" He said.

Ginny turned away from the sink, saw Draco looking into her cauldron, and walked over.

"Erm… I can't really remember. Why?"

Draco looked up at her, then back into the cauldron. "Because you see, a simple sleeping draught is not meant to do _that_!"

Ginny looked to where Draco was pointing and gasped. He potions was starting to turn a violent shade of purple, and began to bubble and fizz.

"Oh my gosh" Ginny's hands flew to her mouth.

Draco suddenly flipped open a book to the page they had been using. The then skimmed the recipe, right to the last ingredient.

"Did you add, 'Squid ink' last?" He asked, staring her in the eye.

Ginny panicked. "Erm… I'm not sure….maybe…"

Draco slammed the book shut. "Either you did or you didn't Weasley. Now which one is it!" he fumed. Ginny was suddenly reminded of Snape.

"Erm…. No… no I don't think I did"

Draco's eyes bulged. "What _did_ you add last!" He tried to remain calm.

Ginny racked her brain… "Erm.. erm…" All the while, the potion was becoming more and more violent, spitting purple liquid onto their clothes and the floor.

"Hurry up Weasley! We haven't got all day. What was it!" Draco yelled.

"It was… it was….."

"HURRY!"

"FROG EYES. IT WAS FROG EYES!" Ginny yelled.

Suddenly, Draco's face began to turn deathly pale. Ginny panicked. "What! What is it? What's wrong!" She yelled.

Draco shook his head. Took one last look at the violently bumbling and now hissing potion before he uttered one word.

"Shit!" Was all he said, before the cauldron exploded into a million pieces.

Draco and Ginny were thrown against the far wall, and both fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Answers

Oh my golly gum drops! You guys ACTULLY RULE! Ok I know that I asked for reviews but I didn't think that id get that many! THANX SO MUCH GUYS! Ok I told u it was done…. I lied… ok I didn't lie…. It was done but apparently I didn't save it …ahem… SO HERE IT IS NE WAY! All done and dusted. Lovely Jubly! Hope you all like it..once agen.. u rule.. Now I'm off to revise for chemistry tomoro! Bai…xxx

P. S: for those of u who read toxic…its in the works! (**Grins)**

Draco cracked open his eyes as the bright sunlight outside the open window flooded his vision.

He winced and closed his eyes again, intent on going back to sleep. He tried to turn over in the bed, away from the sun, but found that he couldn't. Some one was lying on his arm.

_It's probably Pansy._

Opening his eyes, ready to ask her to get off his arm, which was now going numb, he saw a mass of red hair.

_Who is that?_

Draco blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the light. He didn't remember much from the previous night, but he guessed that maybe Blaise had taken him out to a club somewhere and he ended up spending the night with some bird he found. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time.

Moving slightly so he could see the girl's face, he brushed a strand of hair out of the way. As he did, the girl shifted in her sleep, not before cracking her eyes open

"hmmm… who's that?" The girl voiced.

Draco smiled. "Well erm…. I guess you didn't catch my name. I'm Draco" he laughed slightly.

Suddenly, Draco felt the girl freeze in his arms. She then jumped a few feet in the air before scrambling to the edge of the bed.

The girl was about to run, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Hey, where are you going? What's your name?"

Suddenly, Draco was granted with a look at the girl's face.

_Oh my god. _

Draco found himself looking into the face of none other than Ginny Weasley. But it wasn't the Ginny Weasley that he was used to seeing everyday around Hogwarts. This girl…was not a girl…. She was a young lady. She looked like she had aged a few years. Her hair was a bit shorted. It was cut so it hung around her face. She was a bit taller, and she had certainly filled out more.

Draco was in a similar situation. As Ginny looked at him, she too decided that he had certainly aged a few years. Even though he was lying down, she could tell that he was a few inches taller. His hair was a little longer and his eyes were even bluer. He too had filled out a lot. His torso, which was bare due to him only wearing his boxers, was complete with six pack, and he had broad shoulders and arms.

"Weasley! What the hell are you doing in my bed!" Draco fumed, outraged.

"_Your_ bed! This is not _your_ bed Malfoy. It's mine!"

Draco scoffed. "I think not. If you look around I think you'll find that its…."

Draco didn't finish his sentence. For the first time since he had woken up, he took a look around at his surroundings.

He certainly wasn't in the Slytherin Dungeons….but he wasn't in the Gryffindor tower either.

The room was well lit, with windows all around and a patio door leading out onto a balcony. The walls were white, with white drapes. The carpet was cream and there was a huge rug in the middle of the floor. There was a door to the right, which looked like a wardrobe, …and….. There was the bed. A four poster, complete with white satin sheets.

"What's going on?" Ginny whispered. "W-where are we?"

Draco sat up, looking around the room once more. He didn't know what to say. He was just as confused as Ginny.

As Draco looked around the room, his attention was drawn to a picture on the wall. It featured himself, an older version of himself, and next to him was Ginny. They were smiling and laughing… and holding hands. Draco was about to turn away…when his picture self grabbed the picture Ginny, and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Oh my gosh!" He voiced.

"What!" Ginny asked. Her eyes followed his gaze and she two saw the picture.

"Oh my….. why is there a picture of me kissing you!"

Draco turned to her. "You think I know? I have no idea where we are or what's going on. And what happened to you? You look…. Older"

Ginny scowled at him. "No different to you then!"

Draco stared at her for a moment, before he stood and made his way over to a mirror on the wall.

"Wow..!" He said, as he stared at himself in the mirror. "I look good!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to where Draco stood. Pushing him out of the way, she took a look at herself for the first time.

"Oh my….. " she touched her face. "Is this what I'm going to look like in a few years time?"

"Lets hope so.." Draco said.

Ginny turned to him suddenly and he scowled at her. "I don't mean you. I mean hope this is what I look like in a few years time." He fingered his torso. "I look damn good"

"For goodness sake Malfoy, get over yourself." Ginny huffed, however she found herself shamelessly staring at his fine body. Blushing and pulling her eyes away from the view, she looked at herself in the mirror again. She had to admit she liked what she saw.

"What is going on?" Ginny said, more to herself than to Draco.

"Search me!" Draco sighed.

Ginny looked around and noticed her wand on the bedside table, sitting next to a darker brown one, which she assumed was Draco's. She picked hers up, as did Draco.

Suddenly, Ginny and Draco jumped when they heard a ringing sound coming from out side the bedroom door. Ginny looked at Draco once, before opening the door and stepping outside.

She now found herself standing in a corridor. There were doors to her left and her right, and a staircase straight ahead. The ringing was coming from downstairs, so that's where she headed. She faintly heard footsteps behind her, and realised that Draco must be following her.

At the bottom of the staircase, Ginny turned left and found her self in a plush living room. There was a beige sofa in the middle aswell as a coffee table, and a fire place. Ginny saw the source of the ringing on the wall opposite.

She walked towards the phone, and hesitantly picked it up.

"H-hello?"

"GINNY! It's me! How are you?"

"Ginny gasped. "Hermione.. is that you?"

"Yes silly. Ofcourse."

"Oh thank god" Ginny sighed.

"Oh Ginny," Hermione began. "I just phoned to ask how it was?"

Ginny was confused. "erm… how what was?"

Hermione laughed down the phone. "Oh don't be silly Ginny. The honey moon. How was it?"

_Honeymoon?_

"H-honeymoon?" Ginny squeaked.

Draco, who was admiring the grand fireplace, tripped over his own feet and gawked at Ginny.

Hermione laughed again. "Oh Ginny you're so funny. I guess you must be tired. Is Draco there? Oh I guess he's probably still in bed. It was silly of me to phone so early. I'll let you get back to bed. Me and Ron will be over later with Abigail."

Ginny balked. "Abigail. Who's Abigail?"

Hermione laughed yet again. "Oh you must be tired if you can't remember your own niece Ginny?"

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled. "I have a niece?"

"Yes Ginny. Ofcourse. And she can hardly wait to see her auntie Ginny and Uncle Draco. She has missed you both so much since you left. I swear I couldn't get her to take her bridesmaid dress off after the wedding. Oh it really was a wonderful wedding Ginny. Everybody said so."

"H-hang on Hermione…what are you-"

"Oh I must go Ginny. Abigail is restless this morning. She keeps asking me to let her daddy take her out on her new broom we got her for her birthday. I'll talk to you later when we pop round. Goodbye!"

"No Hermione wait-" But she was gone.

Draco, who was sitting on the plush sofa, stared at her. "Who was that?" He asked.

Ginny, who was still shocked to find out that Hermione and Ron were married and had a daughter, could hardly talk.

"Oi, earth to Weasley." Draco voiced. "Who was on the phone?"

Ginny snapped out of her daydream and looked at him. "Huh… oh it was Hermione."

"Oh.." Draco sighed and leaned back against the sofa. "And what did Granger have to say?" He drawled.

Ginny suddenly became really angry. She marched over to the sofa until she was stood infront of him.

"Do not call her that Malfoy. Her name is Hermione. And I don't think her name is Granger any more either"

Draco sat up, suddenly interested. "Oh… and why not."

Ginny sat on the arm of the sofa. "Well, this is going to sound weird but…I think she got married to my brother…."

Draco was silent for a moment, before he began to laugh. "Oh Please. And when did that happen. Last night? They're only 18"

Ginny sighed. It was true. But then again…apparently she was married to Draco.

"This doesn't make any sense." Ginny said shaking her head, interrupting his laughter.

Draco suddenly stopped laughing and sat up straight. Looking at Ginny, he saw worry in her eyes. It was true, this _wasn't_ making sense. Where were they?

"What else did Grang- I mean, what else did _Hermione_ say?" The name sounded foreign on his lips.

"Oh you know.. the usual, she asked how I was….. she asked how the honey moon was…. She thought our wedding was lovely…"

Draco bawled. "Our w-wedding?"

"Yep. That's what she said"

Draco started to fidget "but…but… we aren't married… I'm only 18 Forgoodness sake…. You're only 17… I am dating Pansy!" he yelled, now standing.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know how old I am Malfoy. You didn't need to tell me that. And besides. I have a boyfriend too. Remember Harry?"

Draco scoffed. "Ofcourse I do. Who could forget Golden Boy?" Draco hissed.

Ginny stood. "Listen. There is no need to insult my friends like that, nor my boyfriend. You don't see me doing it to yours."

Draco faced her. "Oh, I'm sorry." He drawled. "It's just that I'm slightly concerned as to why we are here. Last thing I remember is having a rather fantastic snog fest with Pansy, and now I'm stuck here with _you! _You are the last person I want to be here with." He fumed.

Ginny huffed. "Feelings mutual Malfoy."

"Good!" Draco hissed. "I don't think you realise just how much I hate this. How much I hate you! I hate your little friends too, therefore I am not going to put myself out to make compliments about them just to please you… got it?" Draco finished; mere inches form her face.

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it again, wanting to say something back, but nothing coming out. Suddenly, her mouth opened one more time and she let out a sob, and fled from the room, tears rolling down her face. What Draco had said had effected her more than she liked to admit.

Draco watched as she pushed past him and turned a corner, fleeing up the stairs.

"Weasley…" he yelled, guilt filling him. "Weasley come back. I… I didn't mean that"

"Yes you did" Ginny yelled, before she slammed the bedroom door shut, and locking it.

Draco sighed and made his way upstairs.

He stopped out side the door and knocked.

"Weasley.. Weasley please open the door. I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…I'm…I'm scared ok. I don't know why we are here, or where we are for that matter. I'm not very good with change. I just want to go home" Draco ended, sounding a little more emotional than he would have liked.

Suddenly, Draco heard the door being unlocked from the inside, and then the door being opened. Ginny stood there, with tear marks down her cheeks, but she had stopped crying now.

"It's ok." She said. "I'm scared too"

Draco smiled at her. "Look, why don't we get dressed, then we can go down stairs and find something to eat. Then we can talk about trying to get back home. Ok?"

Ginny smiled and nodded.

They headed back into the bedroom and opened the door that they assumed was a wardrobe.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny voiced.

"Wow!" Draco grinned. The wardrobe was huge. You could walk around in it. You could even dance in it.

"This wardrobe is bigger than my room at home" Ginny said.

Draco scoffed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and scowled.

They both walked inside and rummaged around for a while.

"These clothes are amazing." Ginny voiced with awe.

"Yeah.." Draco agreed, as he fingered a rather posh looking green Swede jacket.

Ginny then picked up a deep purple dress and held it up to herself " This must have cost a fortune."

Draco turned to look at her.

He had to force himself not to gasp. Ginny, even though still in her state of, 'just woken up' looked stunning with the dress held like that. He pulled his gaze away and engrossed himself in a rather odd looking blue T-shirt with a large black pawprint on it.

They both picked out an outfit to wear, Draco found a bathroom to change in, and then they headed down stairs and found a kitchen. After rummaging around for a while, she managed to put together a reasonable breakfast.

They sat in silence at the kitchen table, while they ate.

When they were done, they put their plates in the kitchen sink, and with a wave of Draco's wand, they were all clean.

Just as they were heading into the living room, they heard a knock at the door.

They glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, however made their way over to the front door.

Ginny took one last look at Draco, before opening the door.

"GINNY! Oh it's so good to see you!" Yelled Hermione, as she threw herself at Ginny and hugged her tight.

"Hermione!" Ginny returned the hug, happy to see a friendly face. When she pulled back, Ginny took a good look at her. She had aged a few years too. Her hair was lighter and tied in a messy bun at the back of her head. She was taller, and sporting a huge grin on her face.

"Oh Ginny it's so good to see you!" She then turned to Draco, who prepared for the worst. "Oh Draco. Its good to see you too!" She yelled, and hugged him too. Draco looked about ready to feint.

Hermione turned back to Ginny. "Ron is just getting Abigail out of the car."

Suddenly, Ginny heard an ear piercing scream, and saw a little red head girl with ringlets running down the garden path.

"Auntie Ginny!" the girl screeched, she threw herself at Ginny. Ginny picked her up and hugged her close.

_This is my niece. _

Ginny put her down and looked at her. She could see the resemblance of both Hermione and Ron. She obviously had Rons striking red hair, but she had Hermione's features.

The little girl suddenly noticed Draco's standing to one side.

"Uncle Dwaco" she screamed. She ran over to Draco, arms flailing. Draco, not really knowing what to do, just stood there awkwardly, looking anywhere but at the girl, while the small child groped at his legs, wanting to be picked up.

"Ginny. It's great to see you!" Came the voice of Ron.

Ginny turned to the voice.

"RON!" she yelled, and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Ron was much taller, had broader shoulders and his hair was still as red, but a little longer.

Ron laughed. "It's good to see you too sis!"

Suddenly, Ginny, Hermione and Ron turned towards Abigail and Draco. "Pick me up Dwaco!" The girl squealed. The other three laughed as Draco bent down awkwardly and picked the small child up, who instantly began to smother his face with wet kisses.

Ginny laughed as Draco pulled a disgusted face.

"I think I should pout the kettle on" Hermione began. "And then you two can tell us all about the honeymoon" Hermione made towards the kitchen, taking Abigail from Draco on the way, who wiped his face with the back of his hand.

This was all too much for Ginny to take in at once. "Excuse me.." She began, rubbing her forehead, feeling a headache come on. "I just need to use the toilet."

She left, leaving only Draco and Ron standing in the hallway.

Draco felt nervous. He shifted from one foot to the other. Suddenly, Ron spoke up.

"So mate. How was it? I hope you treated my sister like the princess she is" Ron laughed.

Draco laughed nervously.

Ron then approached him. Draco nearly backed away, until Ron threw an arm around his shoulders.

"You must still be tired. You'll feel better after-"

Suddenly, there was yet another knock at the door. Draco and Ron looked at it.

"Listen, you answer that, and I'll go and see if the girls need any help in the kitchen". Ron said, then he patted Draco on the back and walked off to find Hermione and his daughter.

Draco took a deep breath, and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle, and pulled. Draco smiled as he saw who was standing there.

"Well well well, if it isn't Pansy Parkinson. You look well." Draco drawled, as he looked his school friend up and down.

Pansy raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh. "Parkinson?" She asked. "Draco I haven't been Pansy Parkinson for 14 months. You should know. You _were_ at the wedding"

Draco bawkled. W_edding? _

Just as Draco was about to ask just who Pansy claimed to be married to, a tall dark haired man walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Then the man looked up at Draco, who instantly recognised those piercing green eyes. Not to mention that lightening bolt scar.

"_Potter! _You married _Potter!" _

Pansy laughed. "Why yes Draco. What on earth has gotten into you? You were at the wedding or had you forgotten. Come to think of it. It was you and Ron that took Harry to that gay strip club on his stag do." She laughed.

"Yeah come on mate. You can't have forgotten that?" Harry voiced and laughed.

_Mate_? Did Potter just call me _mate_?

"Any way." Pansy began. "We came to see the happy couple and ask after the honey moon. Oh how was it Draco?" Pansy squealed. "I've always wanted to go to the Caribbean."

_Caribbean? What the hell…_

"Oh leave him alone Pansy. He's barely been home five minutes. How about I go and make us all a drink and then he and Ginny and can tell us everything." Harry said and made towards the kitchen.

"Don't fret Potter. Grangers already doing that" Draco almost hissed. He was so confused.

But apparently not as confused as Harry and Pansy seemed to be at that moment.

"Did you just call me Potter?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.

Draco snorted. "Yeah. What of it?"

Harry laughed. "Draco, you haven't called me Potter in years. And did you just refer to Hermione as Granger?"

Again Draco laughed. _Well duh…_

"Harry leave him alone he's probably just tired. Now go and help Hermione in the kitchen." She pushed him in the direction of the kitchen. Then turned back to Draco.

"You ok?" she asked, dragging him over to the sofa.

They sat down and Draco rubbed his face with his hands. "No, I'm not. I don't understand what's going on."

Pansy rubbed his back. "What on earth do you mean Draco?"

Just as Draco opened his mouth to answer, Ginny walked in.

"Oh Gin!" Pansy yelled as she jumped up and gave Ginny a hug.

Ginny looked like she was about to feint, just as she had when Hermione and Ron walked in with their daughter in toe. Draco would have laughed, were the situation not so bizarre.

"Parkinson?" Ginny voiced.

Pansy backed away for a moment, looking worried…before she began to laugh.

"Honestly is this some kind of joke between you two. Why on earth do you keep calling me Pansy Parkinson?"

Ginny looked to Draco, who simply shrugged. Ginny was about to reply when Harry walked into the room.

"Oh my GOSH!" Ginny yelled. "HARRY!" She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Oh…. Hello Gin!" Harry laughed. "You seem happy to see me. A bit too happy actually."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she grinned.

"Well…. I er…"

"Erm Ginny. Maybe you need to pay a bit more attention to your own husband rather than paying so much to mine" Pansy laughed.

Ginny turned around, looking puzzled. "Husband. Harry's not your-"

"Oh Ginny you joker you" Draco jumped in. "You know that they are married." He forced a laugh.

"But-" Ginny began.

"Now please excuse us" Draco smiled politely at Harry and Pansy. "I just need to er…show Ginny something." And he dragged her out of the room.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Ginny hissed as Draco dragged her into an adjoining room. Draco did and Ginny just stared at him.

An idea was suddenly coming to Draco.

"Look Weasley. This is going to sound weird but…I think we may have transported ourselves into our futures." He said.

"What? Don't be so absurd." Ginny scoffed. "In what world would Pansy and Harry be married. Come to think of it. What world would you and I be married?"

"I dunno." Draco shrugged. "Obviously this one. Look I find this as odd as you do, but obviously every one out there-" he pointed to the living room- "believes that we are happily married, having just returned from our honeymoon"

Ginny shook her head. "This doesn't make sense." She looked at Draco. "I hate you"

Draco laughed. "Obviously not as much as you think. You married me after all."

"But…. I wouldn't. It's not like me."

Draco laughed again. "Things change. People change."

Ginny looked at the floor, speechless.

"Look," Draco began. "I guess we should just play along with this, until we have figured out a way to get back. Let's go back in there and tell them about our 'honeymoon'."

"But…where did we go?" Ginny asked.

"The Caribbean apparently."

"WHAT! But… I've never been there…what do I say about it…."

"I dunno…make something up.." Draco began, now starting to get angry. "Just say it was really hot and that we spent most of our time at the beach or something"

"O-ok. I can do that"

"Good." Was all Draco said, before he turned around to head back out.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Draco turned around. "What?"

Ginny fumbled for the right words. "After tonight. Once everyone is gone. What do we do next?"

"Sorry?" Draco asked, confused.

"Well….. how do we get back home?"

Draco wasn't sure. He didn't know what to tell her. "I don't know. I don't have al the answers" he said, then turned around and left the room.


	3. Up to date!

Ok i thort i wud put this up today coz i am happy... u know why... COZ I PASSED MY DRIVING TEST TODAY! yes yes go me! NE WAYS! here it is! tanx SOOOO much for the reviews! love u all take care! bai! xxxx

Draco was a good liar. Not that being good at lying was something to be proud of, but it always got him out of trouble. So when it came to sitting down in front of Potter, Weasley, Granger and Pansy to tell them about his _honeymoon_, he really wasn't that worried.

Draco entered the livi ng room again to find Pansy and Potter snuggling up together on a chair in the corner of the room. Pansy was on Potters lap, and Potter had his hands around her waist, and was smothering her cheeks with kisses. The sight made Draco want to heave.

Granger then entered the room, with Weasley close behind and Abigail bringing up the rear. They were all carrying drinks and nibly bits. Placing them on the table, they turned to Draco.

"Ah there you are Draco" Hermione voiced, walking over to him and pulling on his arm, indicating that she wanted him to sit on the sofa. "Where is you lovely wife?"

Draco sat down and grabbed a few peanuts and shoved them into his mouth. "Dunno!" He shrugged. "She should be along in a minute."

As if on queue, Ginny rounded the corner.

"Ah Ginny. Now you come here and sit next to Draco, and then you can tell us all about the honey moon."

Ginny hesitated for a moment, looking around at the other occupants of the room.

Her stomach did an odd sort of summersault when her eyes landed on Harry. He was snuggling up with Pansy. They looked really happy.

Hermione and Ron sat on the opposite end of the sofa, holding hands, and Abigail was at their feet, playing with a little toy dragon that _actually_ spit fire.

Ginny suddenly caught Draco's eye. He was giving her a look that simply said 'play along'.

So Ginny approached the sofa and sat down, a little to far away from Draco. If they were going to convince these people that they were a happy married couple, the least they could do was look it.

Ginny suddenly felt a hand on hers, and looking down, she saw that it was Draco's .He then began to pull on it, resulting in Ginny having to scoot over, making her left side touch Draco's right. She blushed at the contact, however she hid it with a smile.

"Oh you two are so cute" Pansy voiced. Ginny just blushed even more, however Draco smiled sweetly at her.

"Now you two. Tell us." Ron spoke, as he played with his daughters ringlets, "how was the Caribbean?"

"Well.." Draco began, surprising Ginny. "It was a lot hotter than this place that's for sure" He smirked making everyone laugh. Ginny even allowed herself a smile.

"Oh you both look so brown. I am so jealous" Pansy laughed.

Now that they looked at themselves, both Draco and Ginny did look a bit browner than usual.

"You must have spent a lot of time at the beach?" Hermione voiced

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. We spent most of our time there. Right Draco?"

Draco nodded. "Yup. It was far too nice to stay inside"

"Is it true that the locals are really friendly?" Said Harry. "There was a TV show about these two families that switched holidays…. Any way… one family went to the Caribbean and came back saying that every one there was so helpful and nice…"

Suddenly four pairs of eyes were plastered on Ginny and Draco.

"Erm…sure" Draco replied.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

An hour later, and many more gruelling questions, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Pansy had asked almost everything and anything about the Caribbean, and had now run out of things to say. They had finished the food that had been laid out, and now there were all sitting in comfortable silence. Hermione and Ron were snuggled up together still, as were Pansy and Harry. Abigail had fallen asleep on the run next to the fire.

Draco and Ginny were still holding hands but were trying to put as much space between them as possible.

"Well.. I think its time we get Abigail home" Announced Ron, as he stood and stretched out the kinks in his back. He helped Hermione up, then went to pick up Abigail.

Harry and Pansy stood too.

"Oh its so nice to have you guys home" Said Hermione. "We must all go out for lunch some time. You me and Pansy." She said to Ginny. Pansy nodded her head. "I'll give you a call and we'll arrange"

Ginny smiled and stood up to embrace Hermione. She squeezed her tight, not knowing when she would see her again.

Pansy then approached and gave her a hug too.

Draco stood and the 6 of them, Ron carrying the sleeping form of Abigail, approached the front door.

"Good to see you Gin. You too Draco." Said Harry, as he patted Draco on the back.

Draco just forced a smile.

Harry grabbed Pansy's hand and together they apparated away.

Ron mouthed a 'goodbye' trying not to wake Abigail, then went to put her in the car.

Draco said a quick goodbye to Hermione then fled as soon as he could. Ginny ignored him and she and Hermione hugged one more time. Just as Hermione was about to walk out the front door, Ginny grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Ginny… are you ok?" She asked. She noticed Ginny was beginning to look a bit frightened.

"Hermione… could you come over tomorrow? I need to talk to you about something" Ginny whispered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just need to talk to you. Can you?" She asked, sounding a bit too desperate.

"Hermione nodded. "Sure. I'll try and come over in the morning. I'll get Ron to look after Abigail"

"Thankyou" Ginny hugger her one more time and watched her leave.

Ginny shut the door behind her, then hearing the car drive off she headed for the kitchen. She entered the kitchen, finding Draco there, facing the opposite direction.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked with out turning round.

"Yea sure" Ginny said in a small voice.

She sat down at the small table and watched Draco move around the kitchen, looking in every cupboard for the things needed.

They stayed in silent, but neither objected to that. Finally Draco was finished cooking and presented a plate of fish and vegetables. The both tucked in, Ginny making a noise that simply said, 'very good'

Draco just smirked however didn't say anything.

Before they knew it they were done eating and Draco cleared away the plates.

Looking at the clock, Ginny gasped. It was already 8.0clock. Time had flown by today. She stood up and followed Draco as he entered the living room.

"Erm… Draco "She began.

Draco stopped midstride and turned to face her. "Yeah"

Ginny shifted her weight from one foot to the other under his intense gaze. "I think… I think I am going to go to bed"

Draco shrugged. "Sure" He was about to turn around again and head off in the direction of the fire place, when Ginny stopped him by speaking.

"I just thought that…. Maybe we should… think about the sleeping arrangements. I mean I'm sure you would rather have your own bed. I know I do. No offence" she added.

Draco barked a laugh. "None taken babe" He then took out his wand and muttering something, a flame shot out of the end of it and into the fire

Ginny watched him flop onto the sofa and spread his legs out infront of the fire.

"So…erm…. What shall we-"

"I'll find a spare bedroom and sleep in that" Draco jumped in. "I'm sure there is bound to me one in this house."

Ginny nodded, not that Draco could see her. "Ok… I'll just go and erm… I'll just go"

Draco laughed. "Night. Sleep well"

Ginny nodded and left the room.

Bqbqbqbqbbqb

Ginny woke the next morning feeling slightly better. The bed had been very comfortable, but it was very odd waking up in a room that she wasn't used to. She stretched the kinks out of her back and sat up, throwing the covers off the bed. She walked towards the humungous wardrobe and picked out an outfit out of the many clothes.

She then washed and dressed, and after making the bed, pulling back the curtains, she left the room to go and make some breakfast.

Just as Hermione said she would, the following day she came over to Draco and Ginny's house. Ginny opened the front door, and instantly felt relief flood through her,

"Hermione, come in" She said, forcing a smile, trying not make worry seep through into her voice. Hermione knew better though.

"What's wrong Ginny. I was so worried when you wouldn't tell me last night. I thought something really awful had happened."

Ginny shook her head, leading her over to the sofa and sitting down,

"Ok.." Ginny began. "This is going to sound really odd. I don't really know where to start." Ginny rubber her fore head.

Hermione scooted closer and rubbed her back. "It's ok Gin. You know you can tell me anything. Is it something to do with Draco. Have you had a fight… are you pregnant?"

Ginny snorted. "God I hope not"

Hermione laughed. "Well then, what is it?"

Ginny tried to think. How were you meant to tell someone that you simply woke up one morning, not knowing where you are, then finding out that you had skipped a few years and had been transported to your future. "Ok… look Hermione, the thing is… Draco and I… we aren't meant to be here"

Hermione was silent for a moment, before she laughed. "What do you mean you're not meant to be here. You live here. You have for the last 2 and a half years. I don't understand."

Ginny sighed. "I know. It's hard. Ok what would you say if I told you, yesterday, both Draco and I woke up, not knowing where we were, or why we were in the same bed. The last thing we remembered was being at Hogwarts when I was in 6th year, and Draco was in 7th." Ginny stopped, waiting for Hermione to say something.

"Well.." Hermione began. "First of all, I'd say I have no idea what you are talking about. Did you cast a memory charm on yourself or something?"

Ginny laughed. "No not quite. See the thing is, I think, and Draco does too, that yesterday, we some how managed to …transported ourselves here, into our futures……"

Hermione sat with her mouth agape for a few moments. "Oh my gosh." She said. "You mean, you don't remember anything about the last 6 years?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nope. And neither does Draco. We woke up yesterday in the same bed when normally we wouldn't even stand with in 10 feet of each other."

Hermione gasped. "Oh my gosh. I don't believe this. You actually have no recollection of your life since 6th year?"

Ginny shook her head. "No!"

Hermione stood up, suddenly understanding what Ginny was saying. "So… you have no idea, how you and Draco ended up together…. How you moved into this house…. You don't even remember your wedding day?" she finished with a sob.

Ginny was suddenly feeling quilt rush through her. "…no"

Hermione sniffed. "So yesterday, when you were talking about your honey moon, you really had no idea what it was like… you don't remember it at all"

Ginny sighed. "No. Its like I've never even been there"

Hermione gasped and let out another sob. Rounding the sofa and sitting next to Ginny, she pulled her into a hug. "Oh Ginny this is all so much. I don't know what to say myself but it must be 10 times worse for you and Draco" She was now crying, and Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Hermione pulled back. "So I guess Draco is completely shocked as to why all of us are being friendly to him. I suppose in his head we all still hate each other"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah…. But he was really good about it last night. It was his idea to play along. And it was him who discovered that we had transported ourselves here in the first place."

Hermione laughed. "Well he would. He's always been smart. And I suppose in his head, he still hates all of us right?"

"All except Pansy" Ginny forced a laugh.

"Yes that's true" Hermione sighed. "This is so bizarre. I guess you want to be updated on everything that has happened over the last 6 years right?"

Ginny nodded. "Actually, I'm very intrigued to find out"

Hermione laughed. "I bet you are. Does Draco want to be here for this? Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he's in bed. He slept in the spare bedroom" Ginny said.

Hermione gasped. "Oh gosh. You mean you didn't share the same bed?"

Ginny snorted. "God no. Remember, we still hate each other."

"True" Hermione smiled. "Well go and get him anyway. I'll put the kettle on"

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Ginny found Draco in the bedroom next to the one she had slept in. She had finally gotten Draco to wake up, discovering that he was _not_ a morning person.

They made their way to the living room, where they found Hermione and three cups of steaming hot tea.

"Morning Draco" Hermione smiled.

Draco rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Morning Granger" He looked ruffled, not his usual Malfoy self, having thrown on a the first T-shirt he could find and a pair of jeans form the previous day.

Hermione smiled. "I'll let that one go. Only because I know about every thing now"

Draco suddenly seemed more awake. "Y-you do?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh yes. That is why Ginny woke you up. She wanted me to fill you guys in on the last 6 years"

Draco took a cup of tea off the coffee table and sat on one end of the sofa. Ginny perched her self on the coffee table.

"Ok. Where do I begin?" Hermione voiced, taking a sip of her tea. "Well, back in 7th year, obviously Ron and I were a couple, have been ever since. Ron proposed to me the night after graduation. We were all at the Weasleys house. We had just arrived back there after our last ever journey on the Hogwarts express. We were all tired, but even after every one had gone to bed, Ron and I sat up late, drinking co co and chatting about life after Hogwarts. It got late and I announced that it was time to go to bed, but just as I was getting up, Ron grabbed my arm, turned me around, got down on one knee and said.. 'Hermione, will you marry me?"

Ginny screeched. "Oh my. Hermione that's beautiful."

Hermione laughed. Draco scoffed. "I know. Ofcourse I said yes and I screamed the house down, resulting in every one waking up in a panic, rushing down stairs to see what the fuss was about, and that was when we told them. Molly was so happy."

Ginny's stomach suddenly jumped at her mother's name. "Oh my gosh. Mum…dad … my brothers… how are they all?"

Hermione smiled. "They are all fine. And all happily married. Your mum and dad still live at home. Arthur still drives Molly mad every time he discovers a new muggle contraption. Last I heard it was a curtain rail."

Ginny laughed. Draco saw the spark in Ginny's eye when Hermione talked of her family.

"Any way.." Hermione began. ".. so Ron and I got married a year later, and 3 and a half years ago we had Abigail."

Ginny smiled. "And no plans for any more?"

"Oh not just yet. Ron's job is very stressful, and I have enough trouble trying to control one child. But maybe in the future."

"So anyway…" Draco spoke up, making Ginny and Hermione jump. "What about me and Weasl- I mean Ginny. How is it that we ended up together?"

Ginny felt herself blush, which made Hermione smile.

"Well, that is a very funny story. It was totally unexpected. I tell you when I found out, I almost feinted. Ron nearly had a heart attack. It was back in 6th year for you Ginny. You were struggling in potions, so Professor Snape decided to get Draco to tutor you. You weren't happy about it, but after a while you grew to tolerate each other. Your grades went up, and as a result of it, Snape stopped the tutor lessons. However, this little detail, you forgot to tell us. So we were all under the you were studying, when all you were really doing was meeting Draco for midnight snog sessions"

"WHAT!" yelled two voices. Ginny and Draco were on their feet.

"Sit down" Hermione laughed. "Don't be too surprised. It's not like it was my idea. It was _you two _that were at it like rabbits"

Ginny scrunched up her face at the idea, as did Draco, however they both sat down.

"At some point during your study lessons, you two had formed an attachment, but suddenly Snape stopped the tutoring lessons taking place but you two still wanted to see each other, so you lied about your lessons being cancelled. You would find secret hiding places to meet through out the castle, and do god only knows what"

Ginny gasped. "Oh my gosh… w-what about Harry? Did we break up?"

"Oh yes. He was the one who found out about your little affair and broke up with you. You were upset, but only because you never wanted to hurt him. You loved Draco now. He got over it eventually and moved on."

"I-is that were Pansy came in?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"Oh no. She didn't come onto the scene for another few years. They met again at a New Years eve Party in London. Harry had moved there after Hogwarts and was working as an Auror for the Ministry. Pansy believe it or not was working as a muggle Secretary. Any way, Harry had been invited to this Party by a work colleague. Pansy was there too. They recognised each other, spent the entire evening talking, and when the clocks truck 12 midnight, they had their tongues down each other's throats. The next day Harry called Ron up saying he had met the girl of his dreams, forgot to mention it was Pansy ofcourse, then brought her round for Sunday lunch, and the rest is history. Harry popped the question about two years ago, and they got married in a church in the country. It was lovely."

Ginny forced a smile. "And.. they are happy?"

Hermione grinned. "Oh yes. Ever so. I guess you wouldn't really know this, obviously you wouldn't remember, but Pansy is 4 months pregnant."

Ginny gasped. "Oh my. That's…wonderful"

Hermione smiled. "Isn't it. They weren't really trying for a baby but I guess it just worked out"

Draco, at this point, hadn't really said much, but he had many questions he wanted to ask.

"So… what about Voldemort? And my father.. and mother?"

Hermione looked at him… then smiled. "Well, towards the end of 7th year, Voldemort was still around, but he was plotting. No one knew this except those closest. You weren't a death eater at the time but you were meant to be. However you became spy for the light, and when ever you heard anything, you told Dumbledore. It was you who helped the light side find Voldemorts where abouts. You were there too on the final battle. You fought along side Harry. Any way Harry beat Voldemort and that's all that matters. We all came to like you, even Ron, and we have ever since. But it was because of Ginny that you joined the light. Other wise things could have been very different. As for your parents, your dad is in Azkaban… along with the other Death Eaters… and your mother lives alone in Malfoy Manner, although she gets frequent visits from Snape" Hermione grinned.

Draco grimaced. "And what about all my friends?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, Crabbe and Goyle were very much Voldemorts followers. They never really did have a mind of their own. They didn't like that you had turned to the light side, so you ended the friendship just before the last battle. Unfortunately they both died on the battlefield. You attended their funerals but you were one of the only ones."

"And Blaise…Nott…. what about them?" Draco asked.

"Well…" Hermione smiled. "Blaise saw some sense in what you were doing Draco. He turned to the light side at the very last minute. He was very badly hurt in the battle but he pulled through. You stayed in touch at first, but then you grew apart. I think he lives somewhere in Ireland, but the last I heard he was very happy. I think he is married now. But he keeps very much to himself. As for Nott… well he didn't believe in the light side. He made it through the battle but he was one of few on their side. He was taken to St Mungo's to recover from his injuries and when he did he was taken to Azkaban. He's still there. Miserable like all the other Death Eaters." Hermione stopped seeing Draco's look of sadness. "But you have nothing to blame yourself for Draco. You tried to help your friends. You really did. But there was just nothing you could do for some of them. They were just too blind to let themselves see what was right and what was wrong."

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling s headache coming on. This was all too much.

"And what about Snape…. Dumbledore….. all the other teachers….?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, Snape was fine, lived to see another day so to speak. But Dumbledore was in a bad way. He survived the battle but it made him weaker. He lived for a while, but he had to be kept watch on. Unfortunately just after graduation he just got much worse. He was taken to St Mungo's. That's where he spent his last hours. But he was happy when he died. . He knew that the light side won and that was the most important thing to him."

Ginny looked like she about to cry. Draco was silent too.

"So.." Hermione spoke up. "I guess that brings you pretty much up to date. I'm not sure where we go from here."

"W-what about our wedding?" Ginny blushed.

"Oh" Hermione smiled. "It was so wonderful. Well, Draco and you moved into this house after living in a small flat for a few years. You, Ginny were always giving Draco the hint that you wanted to get married, but Draco never got it. Then one day, out of the blue, we were having a barbecue in your back garden, when we all heard a scream, turned around, and there was Draco, down on one knee on the grass infront of you, with a big rock in his hand, and asking you to marry him." At this point, Ginny looked down at her hand, and noticed for the first time said rock. Draco looked at his hand too, and saw a silver band with a blue crystal in the middle of it. "Any way, you got married about a month ago, in your back garden. It was gorgeous. Then you went away on your Honeymoon, and here we are now…" Hermione finished, feeling sad.

Draco stood up and made to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

Draco stopped midstride and turned to her. "I just..need some air. This is all a bit too much to take in." And he turned and left.

Ginny sighed and turned back to Hermione. Hermione smiled at her. "This must be hard for you too. Especially knowing that you're married to that man. The man that in your world you still hate"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah it is. The worst part about it is knowing that I hurt Harry." Ginny sighed again.

Hermione smiled and rubbed her back. "He was ok you know. He was upset at first but he always said that he never saw what you had as a long-term thing. There were just elements of your relation ship that just didn't fit."

Ginny frowned. "Really. He said that?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh yes. I mean don't get me wrong. He loved you Ginny, and I think in his own weird way he still does. But not in the way that a man is meant to love his girlfriend or his wife. He loved you because you made him happy, and you made him forget"

Ginny sighed.

"But don't beat yourself up about it. He's fine now. I mean look at him. You saw the way he was with Pansy. They are inseparable. They love each other so much. And he _did_ forgive you for it."

Ginny nodded. "I know. But it's strange. I can't imagine that I would ever do something like that to him. Back in my world…… i.. I love him so much. He's like my best friend. I thought we would always be together."

Hermione finished her tea and stood up. "I know Ginny. But some things change"

"Yea… that's what Draco said…"

Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny to her feet. "Listen. I have to go. I told Ron I wouldn't be long and I left him alone with Abigail, which is not a good idea. I know I'll get home and the house will have been turned upside down." Hermione hugged Ginny and walked towards the door. "I know this is hard Ginny. But you need to accept it if you are going to live like this. I'll try and find a way to get you and Draco back home, but for the time being, try talking to him. God knows you married the man there must be something to talk about. Go up into the attic and look for some old photo albums. There's bound to be some up there." Hermione opened the door to walk out. "And just remember. I'm at the end of the phone if you need me" then she was gone.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Draco had found his way out into the back garden. It was the first time he had been outside the house since arriving.

The house was in the middle of…no where really. There were fields and trees surrounding it, and there wasn't another house for miles. Draco decided to take a walk through the fields behind the house.

Once he was a great distance away, he sat down amongst the grass, looking back on the house.

The house wasn't huge but it certainly wasn't small. His future self had good taste, and out here, in the middle of no where, it was very peaceful. He could get used to this.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

It was getting late and Ginny hadn't seen Draco since he had left earlier.

She had watched a bit of TV, which she didn't understand. Then she made herself some lunch and sat infront of the fire.

Later, she went up into the attic like Hermione had said and found hundreds of photo albums. Some had photos form Hogwarts. Others were taken once they had left. There were some of Pansy and Harry's wedding day, as well as Ron and Hermione's. Some of Hermione in hospital holding baby Abigail.

She even found some of herself and Draco on holiday somewhere. They looked very happy together.

Soon, it was time for dinner. Draco still wasn't back, however Ginny decided to make him some thing to eat and leave it for him to have when he got home.

Ginny was eating her dinner at the table in the kitchen, when she heard a door open and close, then in walked Draco.

"You've been gone all day!" Ginny pointed out.

Draco nodded. "I know. I needed some space. Some thing smells nice." He said, as he sniffed the air.

"I made dinner. There's some for you over there" she pointed to a plate next to the cooker.

"Oh… thanks.." he said.

He picked it up and sat opposite Ginny, tucking in.

_Try talking to him…._ That's what Hermione had said.

"So erm… where did you get to?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked up form his food. Swallowing a mouthful, he said, "I just took a walk around the fields. This place is swarming with them. You should take a look."

Ginny nodded and smiled. "Maybe I will."

They were then plunged into silence.

Time flew by, and suddenly they had both finished their meals. Ginny stood to clear the plates, as did Draco. They both grabbed the plates at the same time, their hands brushing.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time. Ginny blushed, while Draco smirked.

Draco took both plates to the sink and cast a cleaning spell. They then both walked into the living room.

"I think ill go to bed." Ginny voiced. "I'm quite tired."

"Yea.. me too" Draco agreed.

They both made their way upstairs and into the bathroom. They took it in turns to wash and brush their teeth. All the while not speaking.

Once they were done, the both starred at each other.

"I guess ill just go to the spare bedroom then." Draco said.

"Yea…. Ok.." Ginny nodded.

Draco left, shutting the door behind him as Ginny flopped onto the bed with a sigh. She listened to the weather change outside and then the heavens opened and rain began to pour down onto the house. Today had been weird. Could this really be her life? Did she really marry Draco? _Draco Malfoy_.

There was however one thing that Hermione had mentioned that had her buffled.

Draco entered the spare bedroom that he had slept in the night before. He grabbed the T-shirt that he had slept in that was under his pillow. Putting it on, he then pulled the duvet back, ready to get into bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He yelled as he climbed into the big oak double bed and fluffing up the pillows.

Ginny popped her head around the door. "Hello" she whispered. Then her body seemed to follow her head and she entered the room, closing the door.

Draco leaned back against his newly fluffed pillows and stared at his…..wife.

"So….." he began. "What can I do you for?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, before nervously fiddling with the hem of her nighty. She shifted from one foot to the other before she heard Draco sigh and telling her to sit down.

She sat at the foot of the bed, as far away from Draco as she could.

Draco watched her toy with her nighty for about a whole minute before she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speck.

"There was something that Hermione said to me today that made me think.." Ginny paused.

Draco didn't say anything, just stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"….any way…. She said something about…. When we first got together… we were studying potions…"

"Yeah that's right. Because you were crap" Draco drawled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yea…. Any way… doesn't that remind you of something… I mean… it seems very familiar. Like it could have happened yesterday"

Draco rolled his eyes, about ready to tell Ginny that she was paranoid, imagining things and could she please go away so he could go to sleep, when suddenly, as if a 10 ton piano had been dropped on his head, he suddenly remembered.

At the same time, The memory sunk in to Ginny.

"It… it was you. And the potion." Draco hissed, throwing the covers off his body and jumping out of bed.

Ginny winced and jumped off the bed, heading for the door. She just reached for the handle, when she heard Draco yell something and half a dozen locks appeared out of no where on the door, stopping her escape.

"I remember now" Draco laughed, scarily. "We were in the potions lab. You we making a simple sleeping draught. Something went wrong then there was an explosion. It's all coming back to be now" Draco suddenly began to look very angry, advancing on Ginny. "This is all your fault!" He hissed.

Ginny was walking backwards until her back hit the door and she could go no further.

"You're the reason we are here" Draco carried on, now towering over Ginny, who was cowering under his gaze, tears welling up in her eyes. But Draco didn't care.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT WEASLEY. YOU BROUGHT US HERE AND NOW WE ARE STUCK!" Draco yelled.

Ginny turned her head as he yelled, shutting her eyes tight trying to get rid of the image of Draco yelling at her.

Draco was now fuming. Ginny was so worried, she thought he was going to hit her.

"You make me sick. You all do. You and all your fucking friends. I cant believe this is what my life turns out like. I'd rather be eaten by wild Hippogriffs!"

Ginny was now crying, and she sank to the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest and hid her face.

Draco watched her cry. He didn't feel bad though. At this moment, he was so angry, nothing else

Compared. He found a vase standing on a near by table, and he picked it up and threw it at the opposite wall, a shrill yell leaving his lips and he did so.

Ginny winced as the vase hit the wall, and fell to a thousand small pieces on the floor.

Draco then turned back to Ginny. He was about to let out another bout of verbal abuse, but he didn't have the chance. Ginny jumped up, and with a wave of her wand the locks disappeared and she threw the door open, and fled the room, tears spilling down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Draco watched her run down the corridor then down the stairs. He then heard a door open, then slam shut, and he knew that she had run outside, into the rain.

Draco sighed, suddenly guilt began to fill him. He fell back onto his bed, and screwed his face up.

He shouldn't have said what he said. Or at least, he should have been a bit more civilised about it.

Making a decision, he picked himself up and ran out into the corridor and down the stairs. He grabbed a coat off of a coat rack, then opened the front door. The rain was coming down hard, and there were no signs of Ginny.

"Stupid girl" Draco whispered to himself, as he took a deep breath and ran out into the storm to find her.


	4. The 'Weasley' house

First of all…………O…..M…………….G! The half blood prince! **OK IF U HAVEN'T READ IT DON'T READ THIS NOTE**! SNAPE! How cud you! He's like my idol! And you know what…I'm not feeling the Harry and Ginny thing so much any more! And Draco……barstard…that's all I can say! NE WAYS! On a brighter note! Here is chapter 4! Sorry its been so long but I've been on holiday and stuff! Here it is ne ways! Hope you like… there is going to be a funny twist later…see if u can guess wot it is… hehe ahem…… bai!

Draco pulled his coat close to his self as he squinted against the rain that was thrashing down! He peered out onto the open grounds but there was no sign of Ginny.

Walking forward he began to slide around on the wet mud. He fought to keep his balance but it was hard. He only just managed to grab onto a fence to stop him from slipping and landing very un-Malfoy like, on his bum.

He managed to make his way out onto one of the fields, which, thankfully wasn't too muddy. He wrapped his arms tightly around his body, the cold rain that began to trickle down his back making him shiver.

"Weasley!" He yelled. It was almost pointless. The wind swept his yells away, so even _he_ couldn't hear himself properly.

He traipsed across one field, coming to a halt under a tree, hoping it would shelter him somewhat from the rain that still thundered down.

As Draco stood, he scouted the area. There really was no sign of Ginny. Where had she gone?

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward to carry on with the search.

Fighting against the rain was hard. The winds were strong and he could barely see 3ft in front of him. Finding Ginny in this was going to be like trying to find the Snitch in the dessert.

It suddenly dawned on Draco that carrying on the way he was, wasn't going to help his condition let alone Ginny's. Making up his mind to go back to the house and call Hermione for help, he turned back in the direction of the house.

He walked for what seemed like 2 or 3 minutes, when he tripped over something on the wet ground. Picking himself up off the floor, he turned around and gasped at what he saw.

"Ginny!" He yelled. He rushed to her side. She was lying on her back on the floor, one of her legs was at a slightly odd angle and her arms were thrown out to the side. She seemed to be unconscious, but she was still breathing.

Draco threw off his coat and wrapped it around Ginny, though it wasn't really working the way he wanted it to. It was soaked through.

He suddenly whipped his wand out of his back pocket and muttered a drying spell. He then picked Ginny's limp body up and ran back to the house before they became soaked through yet again.

He kicked the door open, then kicked it shut again, before carrying the unconscious body up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed, he decided that he needed to get her wet clothes off.

Taking a deep breath, he told him self that she might die of cold other wise, he stripped her of her wet clothing.

Peeling off her wet night-gown, he blushed. Thankfully she was still wearing her underwear, but he still tried to keep his eyes on something else.

He then headed over to the wardrobe and found another, dry night-gown. He managed to get it on her, which was no easy task, and then he picked her up, pulled back the covers, and placed her in the bed.

He tucked her in, aswell as adding a few extra blankets that he found. He cast a spell to dry her wet hair, then another to warm the room.

Once he was sure that she would be warm enough, he stepped away from the bed, making for the door.

He nearly reached it, before he heard a whimpering coming form Ginny. Turning around, he saw her small frame moving around under all the blankets. He headed back over to her, just as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"D-draco?" she whispered.

Draco forced a smile and sat down on the bed next to her. He saw her trembling hand, and reached out to grab it, a move that shocked him.

Ginny didn't seem to notice however. She squinted at the light in the room, so Draco muttered a spell to dim them. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Erm… you're in bed. We erm…." Draco didn't know if reminding her that they had argued, and she had run out into the thunderstorm was a good idea. "You felt a bit ill so I put you to bed." He lied.

Ginny seemed to contemplate this for a while, before she said… "I don't feel too good. I feel cold" She said in a small voice.

Draco suddenly felt a pang of guilt. "I- I know." He then made to stand up, dropping her hand onto the bed. "Do you want me to get you anything." He made his way to the door.

Ginny shook her head. "N-no… but…"

Draco stopped in his tracks. "Yeah…?"

"C-could you maybe…stay with me?"

Draco wasn't expecting that. Not really knowing what to do, he simply just nodded his head, then round the bed to the other side, and lay down next to Ginny, making sure to leave a reasonable gap between them both.

Ginny sighed and smiled at him, before her eyes slipped shut and she feel asleep.

Draco didn't really know what to do. He fidgeted for a while, surprised that by doing so didn't wake Ginny. A few hours passed in which Draco was starting to feel cold and shivery himself. He stood up and stripped of his own clothing, leaving himself in only his boxers. He then pulled back the duvet and slipped under. The warmth of the bed was very welcoming, and sleep was soon upon him.

However, Draco was woken not 2 hours later, by Ginny, tossing and turning, and whimpering. She had a beam of sweat rolling down her face. Draco inched closer to feel her forehead. It was ice cold. Panicking, Draco jumped out of bed to retrieve yet another blanket.

He threw it over Ginny, but it didn't do much to help. She still felt cold, and the whimpering hadn't subsided.

Despite his better judgement, Draco jumped back into his side of the bed, then wrapped his arms around the shivering body, pulling her back towards his chest. He held her tight, and rubbed her ice cold arms, causing a friction. He stroked her hair, hoping that by doing so, would calm her down a Little.

Suddenly, Draco noticed, the whimpering began to lessen, and he felt Ginny relax into his embrace. Soon, Draco felt the effects of the evening catching up on him again, and, still holding tight to Ginny, his breathing became steadier, and he fell into slumber.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Draco cracked an eye open the next morning. The sun was out, drying away all the rain for the night before. With his arms still wrapped around the sleeping form of Ginny, Draco sighed, reliving the night before in his head.

Ginny was still fast asleep. Draco peered at her face, which seemed to be quite peaceful. Trying not to wake the sleeping girl, Draco released his hold on her, and climbed out of the bed.

He shivered as the sudden cold from the room hit his body. Grabbing a T-shirt lying on the bedroom floor, he opened the door, and left the room.

He made his way down the stairs and into the living room. The curtains were pulled back, and the sun was cascading into the room. Draco walked across the room and into the adjoining kitchen. Opening up cupboards, and pulling out pot and pans, he decided to throw together some breakfast, thinking Ginny would be hungry when she finally woke up.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he began to heat up the oven. Last night was …well he didn't really know what it was… nor how things were going to be between both he and Ginny today.

As he was just about to pop the bread down into the toaster, he heard a thump from up stairs.

Forgetting the bread, he rushed towards the stairs, taking two at a time. He threw open the door to the master bedroom, to find that the bed was no longer occupied. Wondering where she was, as if on queue, he heard a violent retching sound coming from the en suit bathroom.

He winced slightly at the awful sound, and gradually made his way over to the slightly open door. Peering inside, there was Ginny, crouched over the toilet, throwing up all of last nights dinner.

Draco tried hard not to gag himself at the sight before him. Taking a few deep breaths, he stepped forward into the room, and crouched down next to Ginny.

She jumped when she noticed him for the first time, but was suddenly over ridden with another bout of vomit. Draco, not really having any experience in this area, just rubbed her back in what he thought would be a soothing manner.

Eventually, after another 5 minutes, the vomiting seemed to subside, and Ginny leaned back on her haunches and looked at the floor. Draco stopped rubbing her back, and instead watched her for any signs of being angry at him for the night before. But instead, he got…

"Thank you for last night"

Draco, shocked, forced a laugh. "Why?"

Ginny smiled and finally looked at him. "For coming after me. For bringing me in form the cold. For…. For staying with me last night. Pick one."

Draco laughed again, not before his face began to turn into a frown. "But… but what about what I said to you last night. The reason you ran out into the rain in the first place."

Ginny turned her gaze away form him and looked out of the bathroom window. "I guess I deserved it really. I mean, this _is _all my fault after all. If I hadn't been so bad at potions, we wouldn't be In the mess right now" Ginny finished.

Draco was still looking at her, even though he gaze was some where out side.

"Wea- Ginny. Look it may have been your stupid potion that got us here, but believe it or not, the _is_ our future, so weather we chose to deal with it no or later, we have to face it." Ginny still wasn't looking at him, so Draco reached at and placed a hand on her cheek. She turned to him finally and he smiled. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was in the wrong."

Ginny just nodded, then, with out warning, she launched herself at the toilet, and was sick…again.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Draco was sat at the kitchen table eating the breakfast he had cooked. Ginny had finally stopped throwing up, so Draco had put her back to bed, telling her it was probably a result of the cold and that she should rest. He had checked on her once and she was fast asleep, although he was sure he had heard- from the creaking floor boards- that she had made her way over to the bathroom again to be sick.

While eating, he was reading a local newspaper, catching up with the local news. There were some things that shocked him. Others that were simply stupid and annoyed him. Such as Gilderoy Lochart, who had finally been released from St Mungos had opened his own beauty shop in Diagon Alley this week. There was also a photo of him cutting the ribbon, with hundreds of screaming girls around him.

He even read the obituary and found out that Mr Olivander had died. 'finally, he must have been well into his 90's atleast' he thought. And in the 'just married section' there was a picture of Luna Lovegood, the strange little blond girl from Ginny's year who's dad ran the Quibbler. She was standing next to her husband, a tall proud looking man, who, after reading the print, turned out to be Justin Finch-Fletchly.

In the back section, the sport section, there was a picture of Harry playing Quidditch while at Hogwarts and a write up about how the Chuddley Cannons were _still_ trying to persuade him to join their team.

Just as Draco popped the last fork full of scrambled egg into his mouth, he heard Ginny call his name from the top of the stairs. He put his plate in the sink and gulped down a large glass of milk, wiping away the moustache on the back of his hand, and made his way up stairs. He entered the master bedroom, to see a lump under the duvet- a Ginny shaped lump.

"Yes" He asked. "You called."

Ginny popped her head up from under the duvet and looked at him, before throwing herself back under the covers and groaning. "Is there any way you could contact Hermione for me?" She asked in a small voice.

Draco raised an eyebrow, a gesture that went unnoticed to Ginny, who still hid under the covers of the bed. "Why?"

Ginny suddenly kicked the covers off of her body and jumped out of the bed. Pushing past Draco, she ran into the bathroom, where she began to throw up again.

Draco sighed, and went to sit down on the bed until she stopped.

When she finally did, Draco called to her. "Why do you need me to contact Gran- I mean Hermione?"

Ginny came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out her mouth. "Why do you think1" She hissed then headed back into the bathroom.

"Ok ok. I'll go call her." Draco glared at the bathroom door. "Must be that time of the month" he muttered.

"I heard that you barstard!" Ginny yelled.

He got up and stomped out of the room and down the stairs, into the lounge, and grabbed the phone.

Ofcourse, Draco, being a wizard, didn't know how to use the phone. He huffed to himself, cursing himself for not having a clue how to use this contraption, and resulted in heading to the fire place. He grabbed some floo powder from an ornate vase next to it, and threw it into the fire, then, sticking his head into the fire place, he yelled, "The Weasley house"

He felt the usual jolt of being flooed, then it stopped, and he found him self staring into a cosy little living area, filled with knitting utensils and other bits and bobs. The room gave a very warm, lived in feeling, but it was nothing like the living room he was used to at Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione!" He yelled into the empty room. "Hermione I need your help!"

There was a pause, then a loud thud from upstairs and then Draco could hear some one descending the stairs.

Expecting to see Hermione… or Ron for that matter, he was shocked to see….

"Oh Draco dear. How wonderful to see you" Squealed Molly Weasley. She rushed over to the fire place, knelt down and kissed Draco hard on the cheek.

'Oh God' Draco thought.

Molly Weasley, a small plump women dressed in what looked very much like one of the silly jumpers all the Weasley boys and Harry used to wear at Christmas at Hogwarts wore a large comforting smile. This showed Draco that she had infact warmed to him like Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Molly took a step back and looked at him. "Oh Draco how are you. How is Ginny. Arthur and I meant to call round but… oh never mind. You're here now. Well…sort of."

Draco forced a smile. 'This is my mother in-law.'

"Are you ok dear. You look a bit…pale."

Draco nodded. "Y-yes. I'm fine. Is erm… Is Hermione here?"

Molly laughed. "Oh dear. You have the wrong 'Weasley house'. Honestly people must be more specific when they floo nowadays. There is more than one Weasley house now, now that all my boys have moved away and have their own houses."

'Duh' Draco mentally kicked himself.

"Its ok Dear" Molly carried on as she saw the confused look on Draco's face. "Its not like this is the first time you've done it is it?"

Draco laughed. "Ofcourse not"

Suddenly there was the sound of a door being opened and closed and then, from around the corner, a ruffled looking man, with a woolly bobble hat and cloves came into the room.

"Oh Arthur look who has come to say hello."

The somewhat older Arthur Weasley, different to the one Draco had seen all those years ago in Borgin and Burkes looked in the direction of the fire place. "Ah Draco my boy. Good to see you" he took off his hat gloves and coat and threw them over a chair, where Molly instantly picked them up and went to hang them on the coat rack in the kitchen. "How was the trip. I must say I've always been interested in…oh what do you call those things again…. Pilans….?"

"Plains dear" Molly voiced as she came back into the room.

"Ah yes yes plains" Arthur smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife. "Well Draco. What can we do for you?"

"He was looking for Hermione dear. He got the wrong house again"

Arthur tutted. "Oh dear. We really must do something about that. You know Draco, we get so many of Fred and George's old school friends and work colleagues turning up here out of the blue I've lost count."

Draco smiled, not really listening, to what was being said, but more the way in which Arthur and Molly acted. The way the fitted together. The likeness they had to Ginny. Draco wondered if he and Ginny were ever like that…or would they ever be.

"Any way, I suppose you'll want to be finding Hermione. She'll be at home I'm sure with Abigail." Arthur voiced.

Draco nodded, bid them both farewell and left.

When he was standing back infront of his own fire place, he threw more floo powder into the fire, but this time yelled, "_Ron_ Weasleys house!"

When he opened his eyes, he was met with a very different living area. It was equally cozy, but the floor was cluttered with toys, obviously belonging to Abigail. He knew he was in the right house.

The walls were a cream colour, with pale yellow curtains. There was a sofa, a coffee table a big black box with a screen which, Draco didn't know what it was, but Ginny had told him it was called a TV.

"Hermione… Hermione…" He yelled.

There was some noise from and adjoining room and then a scream as a young girl with red ringlets ran into the room.

"Uncle Dwaco!" Screamed Abigail.

"Oh no!" Draco muttered. The small child ran across the room and started to smother Draco's face with wet kisses.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry Draco. She's been a little madam all morning." Came the voice of Hermione as she strode across the room and picked up a now screaming girl.

"I want to play with Dwaco" She yelled.

Hermione shook her head and pulled out her wand. With a flick of the wrist, a play pen appeared, to which Hermione placed Abigail, so she had no means of escape.

"Now you stay there young lady while I talk to Uncle Draco. "

Abigail immediately began to cry, but Hermione just cast a silencing charm, so she couldn't be heard.

"The wonders of being a witch" Hermione joked. "God knows how mothers cope with out magic. Any way. How are you Draco, holding up ok?"

Draco nodded, watching in awe the screaming girl who started to make her toys blow up just by staring at them. "I'm ok. But Ginny's a bit un well. She was wondering if you could come over and take a look at her."

Hermione looked sceptical. "Oh I'm not sure Draco. As you can see…" she pointed to Abigail, who was holding a teddy bear with singed ears. "I've got my hands full"

"It wont take long… it's just…well we had an argument last night, and well…Ginny ran out into the storm-"

"Oh no." Hermione gasped.

"…and well now she wont stop being sick. I feel a bit responsible"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Why is that Draco?"

Draco looked at the floor, feeling suddenly guilty, which was so not in his nature. All this spending time with Ginny was rubbing off on him.

"Well after you left, she remembered how we got here in the first place. It was one of her potions that blew up. Any way, I yelled at her and that's why she ran off. I went looking for her and brought her home, but I feel like this is all my fault. Her being sick and all."

Draco looked at Hermione hopefully. "Well ok then. But I'll have to bring Abigail. You'll have to watch her for me while I examine Ginny." She said, as she ran about the room picking up toys and throwing them into a toy box.

"O-ok" Draco gulped. Abigail had finally stopped screaming but she was looking quite angry. Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry, she loves you. I'm sure she'll be on her best behaviour"

"I hope so"


	5. Daddy Draco

Hello my faithful reviewers. Thank you for all the great reviews. You are doodes. I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit longer. Did you guess what the twist was…….maybe.. I'm not telling...Mwhahah! Although if your bright enough...the chapter title does kinda give it away... You'll just have to read it and find out. Take care my lovelys. Bai xxxx

Draco stood in his living room pacing back and forth, waiting for Hermione to arrive. Ginny had yelled to him down the stairs asking what was taking so long. It took all of Draco's restraint to not whip out his wand and cast a silencing charm on her.

As Abigail couldn't apparate, and was still too young to know and understand the floo network, Hermione had to drive over. Draco's ear prickled at the sound of a car arriving out side.

He slowly headed over to the door, and barely had it open before Abigail had thrown herself at Draco's legs and started begging to be picked up.

"Honestly Draco if she starts to bug you too much, just add a sleeping draught into her juice." Hermione said as she entered and handed Draco a bag containing all of Abigail's essentials. Self changing nappies, self refilling juice bottles….

"Sure" Draco said, as he picked up the small girl and threw her over his shoulder, making her both scream and giggle at the same time. "Ginny's upstairs" He grumbled.

Hermione laughed and headed up to the master bedroom, carrying a small bag slung over her shoulder.

Draco watched her until the door shut behind her, then he felt a 'whack' to his backside, and knew that Abigail wanted some attention.

He put the small child down in the living room and with a flick of his wand, hundreds of toys materialised out of no where. Thinking Abigail would want to play with them, he was shocked when she started jumping up and down, demanding that Draco play with her.

"I want to play with _you_!" she yelled, as she reached out her little pudgy arms to be picked up, her hands opening and closing indicating what she wanted.

Draco winced. "Ok" he picked her up again, and she giggled. "Well….erm…what do you want to do?"

Abigail giggled again. "Piggy back" was all she said before she start to wave her arms around and kicking her legs.

"Ok ok!" Draco wheezed after receiving a rather violent kick in the chest.

He placed the small child on the arm of the sofa, then turned around so she could jump onto his back. And jump she did, or rather, she launched herself, winding Draco so he had trouble breathing, then she gave a kick to his side as if kicking a horse to make it go.

Draco began to walk around the room, still trying in vain to catch his breath, while the small girl screamed and giggled with joy.

"Faster Dwaco faster!" Abigail wailed.

Draco muttered under his breath, cursing Ron and Hermione for having such an energetic child.

"I'll get them _both_ for this. And Ginny too!"

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Hermione entered the master bedroom to find it empty. Looking around, she noticed that the balcony doors were open, and the drapes were billowing in the cool breeze.

"Ginny?" Hermione called.

Ginny jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. She entered the room, almost getting tangled up in the curtains. Hermione was standing at the bed, opening up her bag and pulling out her wand and a few different shaped bottles and a variety of different coloured potions.

"W-what are they for"?" asked Ginny as she said gingerly on the bed.

Hermione looked up as she closed her bag and put it on the floor. "Nothing to worry about. Just a few potions that should help me determine what the problem is. Now. I need you to lie down on the bed, and relax."

"I didn't know you were a mediwitch!" Ginny voiced, as she eased her self on to the bed and closed her eyes as Hermione began to bustle around her.

"Oh I'm not. But I do know a few good home remedies. Plus when your mother in-law is Molly Weasley, you're bound to pick up a few tips. Honestly she is so good when it comes to all her grandchildren. With all the bumps and bruises they get she would need to know a thing or two about healing"

Ginny sighed. "Tell me about them. The grandchildren I mean."

Hermione smiled. "Well ok. But be prepared. There are alot of them"

Ginny laughed. "I'm not bothered. I'd like to hear about them all"

"Well….. first theres Bill. Well he married Fleur Delaceur in the summer after our 6th ear. Your 5th year ofcourse. They didn't have children straight away because the war was still going on. But when it was all over, they moved to a lovely house in the south of France- all Fleurs idea- and now they have 3 girls. All of which are Veela"

Ginny laughed. "Oh no. I bet Bill loves that"

Hermione giggled. "Yeah. He spends most of his time chasing away all the young boys who seem to follow them home form school. Any way. Charlie married a young girl he met in Bulgaria while working with Dragons. Oh Ginny they are perfect for each other. They both love Dragons. Their honeymoon was to Russia where they got to train riding Hungarian Horntails. Any way they have two boys named Andrew and Lee. They are lovely, and so good looking I might add. Ok, then theres Fred and George. Fred married aKatie Bell when he met her at a party a year after the war was over… come to think of it… George Also married agirl he met at a party. Any way, Fred and Katie have 2 boys and a girl, and George and his wife Sally have 2 girls and a boy. So you see Gin, Abigail isn't you only niece."

Ginny's smile suddenly faded. "What about Percy?"

Hermione, who was part way through waving her wand over Ginny's tummy, cast her eyes away.

"Hermione…tell me!"

"Well.." said Hermione, finally looking at her. "There isn't really much to tell. As the war was drawing closer, Percy _did_ get in contact with your family. Ofcourse, it was only really Molly that was happy about this. However, he was still distant. So much so that after the final battle- he was very badly injured- he didn't bother staying in touch. He was, ofcourse, part of the light side, and both Arthur and Molly did try and get him to come home. Even some of the boys tried. But it was no good. He said he didn't want to be a part of a family who didn't want him there. As far as I know he moved to some place up north. He sends Christmas cards and the occasional letter, but we don't really speak of him any more. It's too painful for Molly and the boys just get edgy about it"

Ginny sighed. "Oh well. Do you know if he ever got married or had any children?"

Hermione nodded. "My self and Ron believe he got married and _I personally_ believe he has children of his own but he never mentions it in cards or letters. I just have that feeling."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I look forward to meeting them all one day"

Hermione laughed. "There is bound to be another annual Weasley barbecue some time soon. Don't you worry"

Ginny smiled. "I guess its just me they are waiting for. To start having children I mean."

Hermione laughed nervously as she began to pack her potions back into her bag. "Yeah… I don't think they'll have to wait too long"

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Draco lay sprawled on the living room floor, with a sleeping Abigail lying on top of him. After playing 'piggy back' to which Draco received a great many bruises, Abigail insisted Draco toss her in the air. Then she began to jump off the end of the sofa with Draco catching her. After that she started chasing Draco around the room with a pillow, knocking over vases and picture frames, which Draco quickly had to put back together Incase Abigail cut her self on any of the pieces. At last she was finally asleep, having worn her self out, as well as Draco.

Draco carefully picked the small child up and lay her down on the sofa, before tip toeing around the room picking up objects that had fallen on the floor, and placing the cushions back in their rightful places.

Abigail turned over and snorted in her sleep. Draco laughed at her, before making his way into the kitchen to make him self some coffee.

He had learnt how to use the machine earlier that day. Or at least, he had managed to figure out a spell to both make the coffee for him and poor it into the cup; he was happy.

He sighed happily as he sipped at the steaming drink, happy to have the first bit of silence in the last half an hour.

He began to wonder what was going on up stairs. Surely it was simply a matter of giving Ginny a simple home remedy potion and she would be fine.

Just as Draco was about to take another sip of coffee, he almost dropped his mug when he heard a screech coming from upstairs.

Wincing, thinking that maybe the noise may have woken Abigail, he slipped out of the living room, and as quietly as he could, and made his way upstairs.

He opened the door of the master bedroom, and found Both Ginny and Hermione, facing each other, while Ginny was yelling.

"Hey. Keep it down. I just got Abigail to sleep!" he hissed, as he stepped into the bedroom and closed the door with a soft click.

"I don't care. I DON'T CARE. Let her wake up!" Ginny yelled, and threw herself down on the bed.

"Ginny you need to calm down!" Hermione voiced.

"No I don't" came Ginny's muffled voice.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, looking puzzled.

"Ginny's-"

"No I'm not Hermione. I can't be. It doesn't make sense," Ginny yelled, stopping Hermione from saying anything as she sat up and jumped off the bed. "I haven't even had sex!"

Hermione laughed. "You just think you haven't but Ginny I can assure you, you have"

Ginny was getting redder and redder by the minute. Draco wasn't sure weather it was from embarrassment or anger.

"It can't be true. I _can't_ be!" Ginny said, voice full of tears.

Hermione's face softened as she walked over to Ginny and took her in her arms, smoothing her hair.

"It's ok. It's not as bad as you think"

Ginny suddenly pushed her away. "Yea for you maybe. For you who actually loves her husband and has consented to this. I woke up here not 4 days ago and all of a sudden I find out I'm like this. It's not fair"

Draco took a step forward, as if announcing that he was entering their conversation. "Will some one please tell me what is going on." He hissed.

Hermione looked at Draco. "Ginny is-"

"No I'm NOT!" Ginny huffed.

Hermione sighed and looked back at Draco, smiling slightly. "Draco… you're going to be a dad. Congratulations!"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

"Is he awake?"

"I dunno. I think he's still unconscious"

"Oh forgoodness sake. Stupid arse. I'm the one in this bloody position and I didn't feint."

"No but you did kick and scream and yell. That's just as bad."

"…oh shut up Hermione"

"Why don't you both shut up" Draco voiced groggily, as he sat up on the comfy master bed. "How did I get here?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"I levitated you" Hermione said. "You feinted."

Draco sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "So I guess what you said before… it… it was true.

Hermione smiled. "Ofcourse. Now, I think I had better leave so you two can talk about all this" she said, as she picked up her bag and made for the door.

"Hang on a sec. You're just going to leave. You're not going to… I dunno… help us!" Draco panicked.

"Help you with what. You two managed to get your self into this position. You should be able to cope with out me"

Draco jumped off the bed, wobbling a bit, but he regained his balance. "No! Hold on just one minute. You know our situation. You have to help us"

Hermione laughed. "Oh Draco. You're a 24-year-old man. You can handle this"

Hermione began to open the door, before it was immediately shut with a great force. She turned around to find Draco pointing his wand at the door, looking about ready to spit fire. " I may look like a 24 year old man but inside I'm still only 18. I…" he lowered his wand and his face softened. "….I have no idea what I'm doing" he finished in a whisper.

Hermione felt suddenly guilty. "Ok.." she sighed. "But I really don't know what I can do. Ginny is pregnant and weather you are happy about this or not you can't just pretend its not there. I don't know when or _if _you'll ever get back to the world you know, but this is what is going on now, and you have to face it"

Ginny, who sat curled up on the rug by the fire, sighed. "She's right." She said, staring into the soot. "We can't pretend it doesn't exist"

Draco was looking around, as if looking for a way to escape. "But…but… we haven't even had SEX!" he screeched.

Hermione laughed. "Oh Draco. Don't you think that a married couple like you who spend_ every_ night in the same bed would _occasionally_ involve themselves in a little act known as sex?"

"W-well maybe but-"

"But nothing. The way you guys are acting any one would think you had lost your favourite pet or something……. This kind of thing… it's a miracle. You two came together and made something. You made a baby." Hermione paused while she let this information sink into to Draco and Ginny. "Now I really have to get back. Ron is due home and he'll be wondering where I am. Not to mention I should get Abigail home for her tea." She turned to Ginny and smiled. "Are you going to be ok?"

Ginny didn't bother looking at her. Wiping away a tear that was sliding down her cheek, she nodded.

Hermione turned to Draco and whispered. "Take care of her. She'll be in a fragile state at the moment. Trust me, I should know. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call. You could even talk to Ron. Heck he should know what it's like to deal with a pregnant wife. Harry too for that matter."

Draco forced a laugh and smiled as Hermione let the room.

Draco waited until he heard the sound of Hermione's car driving away before sighing and sitting down on the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face again.

He heard a 'sniff' coming from Ginny on her spot on the floor. Looking up, he saw her wiping away the wet tear lines from her cheeks. .

Draco was speechless. He wanted to give some words of comfort to the girl, but he didn't know where to start. It wasn't really his area of expertise.

"Are.. are you ok?" Was all he could think to say.

Ginny scoffed. "What do you think. I wake up here in a world where I am married to _you _and now I find out that I am pregnant and you ask me if I am ok!"

Draco growled. "Well I am sorry you feel that way but I'm not exactly thrilled myself. Its not like I want to be married to you or have you mother one of my kids."

Ginny jumped to her feet. "You think I like the idea of having sex with you. Surprisingly I don't. It makes me sick. And the idea that in the real world I haven't even had sex scares me"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You mean… you and Potter never-"

"No! We didn't" Ginny yelled. "Just because you were little miss man whore of Hogwarts doesn't mean we all were!"

"Now wait just a minute. What gives you the right to say that to me? You know nothing about-"

"Well are you trying to tell me you were all sweet and innocent?" Draco was silent. "No, I didn't think so!"

Draco sighed. "Look, if we cant be adults about this then lets just not talk about it ok?"

"Adults!" Ginny screamed. "Draco in the real world we aren't adults. We're teenagers. We don't know how to deal with this!" Ginny's breathing began to quicken.

Draco could sense that she was going to have a panic attack if she didn't calm down.

"listen Ginny. I know this is hard but Hermione was right. This is what is happening _now_. Here. In this world. We just have to be calm. Why Dont we get something to eat, sit down and talk about it. Like _Adults_!"

Ginny's shoulders sagged. "Yeah ok!"

Draco held out an hand for which Ginny took and he pulled her to her feet. Then they headed down the stairs into the kitchen.

Ginny sat down immediately at the kitchen table and out he head in her arms, while Draco rummaged around for something to cook. He was getting quite good at cooking, even after only a matter of days.

He rattled about with pots and pans and various food supplies, all the while watching Ginny for any sign of movement. She hadn't moved at all; she could have died for all he knew.

Finally he had produced a decent meal and 'plonked' the plate down in front of Ginny, making her jump and look up. Draco gave her an extremely forced grin and tucked into his food, thinking Ginny would do the same.

However, Ginny took one mouthful of food before dropping her fork and pulling a face of pure disgust.

"I didn't realise my cooking was _that_ bad" Draco smirked.

Ginny tried a smile. "No no its not. Well actually my mouth is so sore from being sick all day I cant really taste it.." She hung her head and looked at her hands in her lap. "… I just…..lost my appetite all of a sudden." She whispered.

Draco nodded. "Oh. Ok. You don't have to eat it" he said, but Ginny could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice, as if he was upset that Ginny didn't want to eat the food he'd just made for her.

Neither spoke for the next 10 or so minutes, while Draco finished off his food, and Ginny pushed some egg around her plate with her fork and yawning every so often. Finally Draco stood up and took her plate from her, deciding that she wasn't going to eat it, and he dumped them both in the sink, before standing next to her and tapping his foot as if waiting for her to look at him.

When she finally looked up, she could tell that Draco was ever so slightly annoyed at her, although when he spoke, he tried to hide it.

"Come on. I'll take you upstairs and put you to bed. You're too tired to talk about this tonight" He then forced another smile.

Ginny shook her head. "No. You go up. I think I want to stay down here for a while."

Draco sighed. "Fine. You know where I am if you need me" And before Ginny could answer, he swept out of the room.

Ginny sighed, standing up and making her way over to the plush couch. She heard a door upstairs open and close, and she knew it was Draco entering his room.

Ginny sat heavily on the sofa and pulled one of the cushions to her chest. A single tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it away furiously, annoyed at her self for being in such a state.

She couldn't believe it. This was her life. She was married to a man who, last time she checked, was the bane of most Gryffindors lives, and she was now pregnant with his baby. Ofcourse, she couldn't really be mad at Draco.. this wasn't _entirely_ his fault… although, it didn't stop her wanting to shout at him and hex him into next week.

As she sat, her hands subconsciously made their way to her currently flat tummy. Just how pregnant was she? Maybe she was four months like Pansy. Maybe they would give birth around the same time. No. Now that Ginny thought about it, Pansy had a tiny, hardly noticeable bump. Ginny's tummy was still definitely flat. She couldn't be _that_ pregnant. Not yet any way.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, but all of a sudden, her eyelids began to get very heavy, and sure enough, sleep was upon her.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Draco was sat up in bed. He vowed that he wouldn't let himself go to sleep until he at least heard Ginny enter her own room.

It had been nearly an hour since he had made his way up to his room, and still Ginny hadn't returned.

Sighing, out of pure frustration, he kicked the covers off his bed and made his way down to the living room.

Upon entering, he saw the red headed girl sitting on the sofa.

"It's almost 11 and your still down here! Honestly how inconsiderate can you ge-"

Draco rounded the sofa to see her face for the first time. Her hair and fallen over part of her face, obscuring her features, but Draco could see, that her eyes were definitely shut.

He sighed. "I bet you did this on purpose just to annoy me even more" he muttered, as he put one arm round her shoulders and the other under her knees and lifted her up with ease.

He carried her up the stairs and kicked open the door to the master bedroom.

Pulling back the covers, with difficulty, he placed Ginny on the bed, and began to pull the covers up to her chin. But before they got that far, his eyes caught sight of where Ginnys hands were placed.

Draco knelt down on the floor next to the bed, his eyes level with Ginnys tummy. He sighed and placed one of his hands atop hers. He smiled. That was his baby in there. Part Weasley or not, it was still part Malfoy…part his.

Ginny suddenly stirred, but Draco didn't notice. She opened her eyes and immediately felt a presence next to her. She looked down and saw Draco, with his hand on both of hers. She smiled, despite herself.

Draco then suddenly made to stand up. Ginny quickly shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She heard the light switch 'click' and the room was in darkness. She opened her eyes quickly just in time to see Draco's shadow disappear behind the door.

You liiiiiiiiiike!


	6. A moment like this

OOOO……/fans self/…… I love this chapter. I think it is by far the best yet. I enjoyed writing it. I was listening to Britney's new song at the time, maybe that inspired me… ahem.. Any way, I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them. I think this story may be bigger than Toxic. Hehe! Take care…Bai xxxx

Draco was awoken the next morning by someone banging on the front door, and yelling his name. He recognised the voice but it was slightly muffled from the wind out side.

Groaning, he sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes, before stepping into the clothes from the day before and heading downstairs.

The yelling continued and Draco winced as he heard a slight hint of anger in the voice.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you open this door _right_ now or I swear ill break it down myself!"

Suddenly, he froze when he realised just who the voice belonged to.

"Mum!" He screeched. He ran to the door and threw it open, and sure enough, there she was. His mother stood tall and proud just as he remembered her. She was quite a bit shorter than him, but other than that she was very similar. Both Narcissa and Draco shared the same features, not to mention the trade mark white blond hair; of course, Narcissa's was much longer.

"Mum!" He yelled again, a wide grin finding its place on his face. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tight. Narcissa was rather shocked.

"Well its good to see you too son." She laughed. Draco pulled back; the grin still securely fixed on his face. "What on earth has gotten into you?" She asked. "You look like all your Christmases have come at once"

Draco had to admit he liked his mother of the future. Not that he didn't like his mother of the past, but now, she seemed a lot more laid back, as if she had the worries of the world lifted off her shoulders. The Narcissa Malfoy that Draco was used to, always seemed so uptight, and hardly ever smiled. This Narcissa Malfoy couldn't help but smile as she looked proudly at her son.

"Its just…it seems like I haven't seen you in years…" he said.

Narcissa smiled. "Well a month can sometimes feel like such a long time. It has been about that since the wedding hasn't it?" she said, as Draco took her coat from her and hung it on the stand.

They then headed into the lounge, where Narcissa sat with grace on the plush sofa, and Draco sat next to her. She then took his hand in hers. "So… how is my son and his beautiful wife? I wanted to come round sooner but I thought I should let the newlyweds.." she beamed. "… have some quality time on their own"

Draco laughed. "Oh…well… we're erm… we're fine" he blushed. He wondered weather he should tell her about him and Ginny being sent here from the past… but he didn't have the heart to. His mother was so happy; he didn't want to upset her.

Narcissa's grin only widened. "So, tell me… How was the honeymoon? Did you spend _all_ your time in the hotel room or did you actually _see_ some of the Caribbean?" She laughed and Draco joined her.

For what felt like the 100th time, Draco recited his 'story' of how his 'honeymoon' was to his mother. It was funny to watch the way her face lit up whenever Draco said something like, 'we took a moon lit walk on the beach' or, ' we slept under the stars that night'. Honestly all this lying was having a bad effect on him.

Narcissa was about to say something, when Draco suddenly heard the creak of the staircase, which indicated some one was coming down. A very dishevelled looking Ginny made her way into the living room, rubbing her eyes with her balled up hands, making her look ever so slightly vulnerable.

"Ginny Dear!" Narcissa gasped, and she jumped to her feet and pulled a stricken looking Ginny into a hug. "What's the matter dear?" she asked when she pulled back. "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Ginny fumbled with what to say. "Well I erm..i wasn't expecting you that's all" Ginny finally managed to string together what sounded like a sentence.

"My _mother_ just wanted to come over and say hi," Draco said from the sofa, making sure Ginny knew who this person was.

Ginny however gave him a look as if to say 'duh'. Obviously this was Mr Malfoy. Ginny had only ever seen her once in her life, at the Quidditch world cup, and even then it was brief, but it was undeniable how much Draco and his mother looked alike.

Ginny suddenly smiled at Narcissa, and took her hand. "It's wonderful to see you again." She said, shocking Draco. "Will you stay for breakfast. Draco really is a wonderful cook" She smirked at Draco, who scowled.

Narcissa laughed. "Well with an offer like that who could refuse."

Draco grumbled as he stood from the sofa and made his way into the kitchen, while Ginny and Narcissa sat down in his place.

"So," Narcissa began. "How does it feel to be married, and what have you two been up to since you've been back?"

Suddenly, all of yesterday's events came crashing down on Ginny like a ton of bricks. She remembered being told that she was pregnant, and the ways in which both she _and_ Draco had reacted to the news. However, aswell as all the bad memories from the previous day, she remembered lying in bed, with Draco sitting next to her, with his hands atop her pregnant tummy. This thought led to, 'should I tell Narcissa?". She'd barely had enough time to let the news sink in to herself. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell any one else.

After a few minutes of small talk, where Ginny decided that she quite liked her new mother-in-law, Draco yelled that breakfast was ready. Narcissa and Ginny found the kitchen was empty, so they made their way into the large dinning room. They were shocked to find the grand table full of all kinds of beverages and flowers stood in a vase in the middle.

Draco smirked from where he was standing, leaning against the mantle piece. He obviously hadn't done all this himself. Ginny was sure a little magic had been involved.

Narcissa and Draco tucked in, but Ginny began to feel the familiar sickening feeling in her stomach like she had the night before when she saw any food. Neither of the Malfoy's had noticed, which Ginny was happy for, because she didn't want to upset Draco again for not eating his food.

Narcissa dabbed her mouth with a napkin, and took a swig of orange juice, finally noticing that Ginny wasn't eating.

"Ginny dear?" she placed a hand over Ginny's. Draco looked up from his plate. He didn't look angry, like Ginny had expected him to. He looked suddenly sympathetic, as if remembering everything that had happened yesterday. "Why aren't you eating?" Narcissa asked.

Ginny sighed. The food _did_ look appetising, but the thought of it made her feel ill. "Oh erm… I've just been feeling a bit unwell these past few days. The thought of food makes me feel a bit sick" She sighed.

"Oh dear. How long have you been feeling like this" Narcissa said, placing a hand on Ginny's fore head, reminding her very much of something her own mother would do.

"Oh just a couple of days. I was sick most of yesterday" Ginny tried to smile.

Narcissa looked worried for a moment, then she suddenly jumped up from her seat and beamed. "Oh my goodness!" she screeched. "You're-"

"Now mother… calm down!" Draco yelled over her screams, as he too jumped up and led her into the living room. Ginny stayed in her position at the table and listened as Draco led his joyous mother into the living room.

"Oh Draco dear. Is she…is Ginny?"

"Yes mother she is" Draco sighed, as he sat heavily down on the sofa. "But would you keep it down please. It's a little too much to take in right now"

Narcissa's smile faded a little, but it was still there. "Oh honey" she sat down next to Draco and pulled him into a hug. "I know it's scary. It always is with the first born. When your father and I found out we were petrified" Draco laughed. "But soon you forget about the initial shock and you learn to love the idea. Really you do"

Draco smiled despite himself. In all honesty, after he had put Ginny put bed the night before, he lay awake for hours in his own bed thinking about it. Sure it was scary, and sure he was nervous, but deep down, he was happy and excited. His smile suddenly grew into a grin and he and his mother embraced.

"You see!" Narcissa beamed. "This is wonderful. I must talk to Ginny. Oh she must have so many things going through her head. Have you told any one else?"

"Only Hermione knows" Came a voice form the hallway. Draco looked up and saw Ginny leaning against a wall. He wasn't sure how much of his conversation with his mother she had heard, but she didn't look too angry or upset. "She was the one who figured it out. We only found out yesterday"

Ginny entered the room and sat down on the chair by the fire, tucking her leg under her.

Narcissus gasped. "Oh I'm sorry. You probably didn't want anybody to find out yet"

Ginny smiled. "Oh no. It's ok. It's nice that you do know actually. Now I have some else I can talk to about it"

Narcissa let out a small sob and threw herself at Ginny, hugging her tight. "Thank you dear"

Ginny looked at Draco over Narcissa's shoulder, who was smiling at her. This obviously meant a lot to Narcissa.

Draco and Ginny remained eye contact for what felt like hours, when they both snapped out of it and looked at anywhere that wasn't at each other. Narcissa pulled back from the hug and Ginny could see tears well up in her eyes.

"Any way." She said, wiping her cheeks and the run away tears. "We need to plan. Where were you planning on having the nursery? I know a man who makes lovely nursery furniture. He made Draco's' crib you know" she beamed at Draco who smiled back.

For the next few hours, the three of them talked about the baby and the preparations. Every so often, both Ginny and Draco would chance and glance at each other. Occasionally they would catch each other at it and either look away instantly, or remain eye contact. On one occasion, Draco was watching Ginny as she placed her hands on her tummy protectively. Suddenly, Ginny looked up and caught Draco's eyes. They both smiled at each other and didn't notice Narcissa stand up until she coughed to make her self known. They both shook their heads and look towards the blond, who was smiling.

"I think I'll make my exit now" she said, trying not to laugh. "I know you two have been stealing glances at each other every chance you get, and I think that is queue for me to leave."

Draco stood up. "Oh no mother, we weren't-"

"It's ok dear." Narcissa smiled as she cupped her sons' face. "I think you two need a bit of time to yourselves."

Narcissa walked to the front door and, grabbing her coat and putting it on, she then opened the door and stepped outside. Ginny stood slightly behind Draco as they said good bye.

"Its wonderful to see you both." Narcissa beamed, giving them both a kiss of the cheek. "And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me" she smiled, then, with a pop, she was gone.

Draco closed the door and turned to face Ginny. "So.." he smiled as he swayed back and forth on his toes with his hands tucked in his pocket.

"So.." Ginny repeated smiling.

Draco suddenly seemed to have an idea. "Hey, why don't we go and explore!" he screeched, sounding not unlike a five year old. Very un-Malfoy like.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Draco laughed. "No I mean… outside. We haven't really seen anything except this house since we've been here. I mean, apart form my excursion through the fields. So why don't we take a look around? There must be more to this place than just this house"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah ok. Let me get dressed first."

Draco smirked. "Well ofcourse. I didn't expect you to walk around in your nighty."

Ginny smiled then turned around to head upstairs. Draco watched her the entire time, smiling.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb 

Half an hour later, both Ginny and Draco left the house, wrapped up in thick winter coats against the cold outside. They walked in silence through ample fields, when they finally came to a road. They followed it for about 10 minutes, when ahead they could see a few small buildings. As they got closer, they could see it was a small village.

They entered the tiny town, and passed several houses and small shops. The village was very cute. There were flowers in hanging baskets out side every house and shop and only the occasional car drove down the tiny road.

Suddenly, Ginny and Draco came to a fruit and veg shop, and a voice shouted from inside.

"Draco..Ginny. You're home"

They both turned to the sound of the voice. A small plump looking women came out of the shop. She had grey hair and a tatty old apron around her waist. Ginny and Draco looked at each other questioningly for a moment, before they were both swept into a hug.

The old women pulled back and beamed at them. "Oh it's so nice to see you. It's not the same around here with out you. How was the honey moon dears." She asked.

"Oh erm.." Ginny began, when suddenly, the old women pulled something out of the pocket of her apron. It was a wand. She muttered something and a tissue appeared out of thin air. Obviously, this was a wizarding village.

Both Ginny and Draco seemed shocked for a while, before they smiled at the old lady, who was still beaming at them. "It was wonderful, thankyou," Ginny said.

The lady gasped. "Oh dears it's good to have you home. Do come by and see me sometime. Barry and I do love having you over for dinner." She smiled, then hugging them again, she returned to the shop.

Draco looked at Ginny, then after a few moments, they started to laugh.

They carried on walking. Various people said hello to them. Ginny and Draco just smiled and said hello back.

Before long, they started heading back to the house. The wind was picking up, and the sun was going down, making it much colder. As the couple walked back through the fields, they drew closer to each other.

Suddenly, Draco's hand hit Ginny's as he walked. They both blushed and made some extra space between them. However, subconsciously they drew closer, and their hands bumped into each other again. This time, instead of moving away. Draco smiled at Ginny, and took her hand in his. Ginny blushed at first, and then she smiled, liking the way their hands just fit together perfectly.

They stayed like this for the rest of the walk home.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb 

Back at the house, Ginny collapsed on the sofa, the walk taking it all out of her, and Draco made her a hot drink. It was starting to get dark outside, so Draco pulled the curtains and pointing his wand at the fire place he said, 'Incendio' and fire burst into life giving the room a cozy feeling.

Draco sat down next to Ginny, sipping his own drink.

"I saw your mum yesterday." Draco suddenly said.

Ginny almost choked on her drink, but she swallowed it quickly. "Really! Oh my gosh. Was she ok?" Ginny put her drink down on the coffee table and was suddenly sitting excitedly on her knees infront of Draco with a huge grin on her face.

He laughed and put his own drink down. "She was fine. Quite happy to see me actually which was bit of a surprise. Your dad was there too" Ginny inwardly squealed and her grin grew even bigger. "They asked after you. I was meant to tell you yesterday but I just forgot. What with everything that happened I mean."

Ginny nodded and sat back down with a sigh. "Oh I can't wait to see them. I wonder if they look different. Oh and then there is all my brothers and their children." She smiled a dreamy, distant look in her eyes.

Draco was about to say something, when suddenly the contraption that Hermione had referred to as a fellytone?….. Began to ring.

Draco and Ginny both looked at it for a few moments, then Draco stood up to answer it.

"H-hello?" He said.

"Draco Hi!" Came the voice from the other end.

Draco raised an eyebrow, not recognising the voice at all. "Hello. Can I help you?" He said.

"Yeah its me…." Draco was silent. "…It's Harry!"

"Oh!" Draco laughed. "Potter"

Ginny suddenly choked on her tea and looked up at Draco. She suddenly felt a stab of something in the pit of her stomach. She had to put her cup back down before she dropped it.

"Draco stop it. You know to call me Harry. Any way, I was just calling to ask when you were coming back to work." Harry asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "W-work?"

Harry laughed down the phone. "Yes Draco. Work. You know. The place you go to every day to earn a living. Not that _you_ need the money though." Harry laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot about being an Auror after just 4 weeks off work?"

Draco gasped. "An A-auror. Me!"

Harry's laugh grew louder. "Yes you. Honestly have you had your memory erased or something? Listen we are really swamped here and there is only Neville, Ron and myself to take care of things."

"Neville?" Draco laughed, unbelieving, "You mean Longbottom is an Auror?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "Yes Draco. He has been for years. Just like you. We all trained together. Really, what has gotten into you today?"

Draco shook his head. "N-nothing. Listen, I'll have to call you back another time. I'm erm… taking care of Ginny; she is a bit unwell at the moment." Draco said, hoping Harry would drop it.

"Oh ofcourse. I hope she is ok" He said.

Draco sagged in relief. "Yes she is fine. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah sure. See you man. Give my love to Ginny" Then he hung up.

Draco put down the phone and walked over to sit down next to Ginny again.

"That was Po- I mean Harry" he said.

Ginny sniffed. "Yeah I heard."

Draco looked up at her and saw that her eyes were a bit swollen and red. "You ok?"

Ginny sniffed again and looking up at him she smiled. "Yeah...I'm ok. Its just…." She paused, wiping away a stray tear. " This is all so hard. I mean, I've gotten used to the idea that me and you are married, and I've also gotten used to the idea that Harry and Pansy are married and that they are really happy together. But back in our time, Harry and I are still together, and as far as I was aware, we were very much in love. I think I'm still trying to get over him."

Draco sighed. "Do you still love him?" he asked, for some reason, he felt he was almost dreading the answer.

"No. I don't think I do." Ginny said, and Draco inwardly felt better, but for why, he wasn't sure. It's not like he had feelings for her himself…right? "It's like, I care for him, but I don't think I love him. It's as if the feelings that I had for him in our world have been replaced. When I first saw him with Pansy, it came as a shock, but I wasn't hurt by it, or that upset really. I was…. Happy for him. Does that make sense?" She asked, looking suddenly confused.

Draco however couldn't have understood more. "Yes it does. I felt the same when I saw Pansy. I mean, back in our world, her and I were never an item. But if you'd told me back than that she would end up with Harry, I probably would have laughed, and then gotten angry." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I didn't feel any thing like that when I saw them a couple of days ago. And even now, when I spoke to Harry on the phone. It felt like… I _wanted_ to hate him… but I didn't. I couldn't. I think I actually quite like him"

Ginny laughed when she saw the look of disgust on Draco's face. Draco smirked at her.

"So..?" Ginny began. "What did Harry want?"

"Oh!" Draco began, laughing. "Apparently I'm wanted back at work. I'm an Auror so I'm told"

Ginny gasped. "Oh wow. Well done you!" Then something suddenly dawned on her. "Wait. That could be really dangerous. You can't go to work. You have no idea how to be an Auror." Ginny panicked.

Draco just laughed. "Worried about me are you?" he smirked.

"N-no!" Ginny blushed.

Draco laughed. Ginny felt her blush suddenly fading and was being replaced by a smile. She whacked Draco over the head with a pillow. "Don't laugh at me. Any one would feel the same if they knew our situation. You'll just have to make up some lie so you don't have to go back" Ginny finished.

Draco sighed. "Yeah. Well I told Harry that you were ill and that I was looking after you. That's should work for a while"

Ginny smiled. "Well I suppose that's true. I mean you are looking after me. You made me tea." She laughed.

Draco joined her. "Yes I did, which is fast getting cold." He pretended to scowl.

"Oh right!" Ginny suddenly picked up her cup and gulped the now cold tea down with a grimace.

Both Ginny and Draco finished their drinks and sat in silence for a while, when suddenly, a thought popped into Ginnys head. Blushing, she nudged Draco with her foot.

He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "Yes?" He said.

"Well.." Ginny's blush spread to her ears. "I was just wondering. You know what you said about how you didn't mind that Harry and Pansy were together, and that you felt that you were actually starting to _like_ Harry?"

Draco looked sceptical. "…yes"

"Well, I was just wondering, I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's silly really I mean-"

"Ginny!" Draco voiced and he grabbed her hands, which she had been waving around as she spoke. "You're babbling. Just say what you want to say!"

Ginny laughed. "Sorry." Draco moved his hands away and Ginny began to fiddle with her jumper. "Well I was just _wondering_, what your feelings were towards…me?" She finished in a whisper.

Draco raised both his eyebrows so high, they almost disappeared under his fringe. He really wasn't expecting that. "Oh" he said. He suddenly began to feel uncomfortable and started to fidget. "Well I mean. I think I like you. I mean. You're all right. After spending the last few days with you I've gotten used to having you around." He then smirked at her. "I can kinda see why I married you"

Ginny blushed harder. "R-really? W-why?"

Draco looked at a picture above the fireplace. It was of both he and Ginny on their wedding day. "Well. I think you have a great personality. You're quite funny. And…." He looked back at Ginny, and, leaning closer to her, so they were a mere breathe away, he reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I think that you're beautiful" He whispered.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

Ginny was anxiously awaiting an answer. She didn't know what made her ask Draco how he felt about her, but hearing all the things that he had said about Harry, his once sworn enemy, she was curious to know.

"Well. I think you have a great personality" Good. Ginny thought, good start. "You're quite funny" Again, that's good too… "And…" oh my theres more. "I think that you're beautiful"

Wow.

If Ginny weren't already sitting down, she would have collapsed.

"W-what?" Ginny gasped.

Draco brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I said. I think that you are beautiful. Now that I can see past everything that we have been through, I think that you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever had the pleasure of being acquainted with. I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner." And just then, Draco began to close the gap between them.

Ginny gasped and her eyelids slid closed as she could feel the tickle of Draco's breathe on her lips.

"OI DRACO! Open up!"

"Dammit!" Draco cursed, as he jumped up from his position on the sofa and headed to the front door, where some one was banging furiously.

Ginny sighed and sat up straight, brushing the creases out of her clothes.

"Who ever you are piss _OFF_!" Draco yelled.

He threw the door open, fuming. However, his face softened when he saw whom it was….

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbbqbq


	7. Dinner guests

Ok, this chapter is a little weird… a good kinda weird. It's not how I planned the story to go but it kinda works. Tell me what you think any way. I hope you like it…Sorry it took so long and sorry for the authors note looking like a chapter and sorry for the cliffy at the end of the last one BUT… alas… here is chapter 7! By the way…you all RULE! I love getting reviews and reading them… take care…bai xxx

…..Draco brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I said. I think that you are beautiful. Now that I can see past everything that we have been through, I think that you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever had the pleasure of being acquainted with. I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner." And just then, Draco began to close the gap between them.

Ginny gasped and her eyelids slid closed as she could feel the tickle of Draco's breathe on her lips.

"OI DRACO! Open up!"

"Dammit!" Draco cursed, as he jumped up from his position on the sofa and headed to the front door, where some one was banging furiously.

Ginny sighed and sat up straight, brushing the creases out of her clothes.

"Who ever you are piss _OFF_!" Draco yelled.

He threw the door open, fuming. However, his face softened when he saw whom it was….

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Draco stood stock still as if he had been petrified. It couldn't be…

"Honestly Draco. What would your mother say if she heard such language?"

The greasy, husky voice of none other than Professor Snape echoed through the door.

"Severus!" Draco gasped, stepping forward and throwing his arms around the now older man. He hadn't changed much, except for his once black hair was streaked with bits of grey. He did however, seem almost cheerful, and was smiling, which happened very rarely at Hogwarts.

Snape hugged him back then they moved apart. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were happy to see me" the old man joked. Draco laughed.

"Oh it's always good to see a friendly face." Draco stepped aside. "Come in please."

"No not yet"! Snape held out his hand. "I came here for a reason Draco" The old man suddenly began to look serious as the grin disappeared from his face.

Draco raised a delicate blond eyebrow. "Oh. This isn't just a friendly visit?"

Snape snorted. "Oh I wish it was. Really. I had meant to visit you soon but under different circumstances." Snape suddenly stepped to one side and looked out into the darkness.

Draco watched him for a moment, then, thinking he had gone mad, said. "What are you looking at?"

Snape huffed, then walked out into the darkness. For a moment, he disappeared from view, then suddenly returned, this time however, he wasn't on his own.

He was pushing some one along in front of him. The person was tall, with a broad frame, and was hidden under a cloak.

Draco started. "Severus. What is the meaning of this? Must you bring strange men to my home late at night, Ginny is inside!" He said, starting to get angry. The hooded man stopped just infront of Draco.

"I'm sorry Draco but he said he needed to see you." Snape said, before pulling the cloak off of the man infront of them.

Draco's eyes suddenly lit up. "Blaise!" he yelled, and pulled the man into a hug. He was so happy to see his friend. However, he had to pull back from the hug when he heard Blaise gasp and felt him wince.

"Careful Draco." Came the voice of Snape. "He's fragile."

Draco pulled back to look into the eye of the other man, however. Blaise's once bright cheerful eyes were now cloudy and grey. Infact, when Draco took a moment to take in the appearance of the other man, he noticed that his face was covered in what looked like soot, he had cuts everywhere, and his arm hung at an odd angle; it looked broken.

Draco looked at Snape. "What happened. Why didn't you fix him!" he yelled as he ushered Blaise into the house, who limped and clung to Draco. Snape followed and closed the door behind them.

"Oh my gosh!" came a gasp from the sofa. Ginny jumped up and immediately took Blaise's arm and helped him along, which Draco was extremely grateful for, as Blaise was not exactly light.

They sat him down on the sofa and Ginny rushed off into the kitchen, to return a minute later with a wet cloth and began to dab Blaise's cuts.

"What happened?" Draco demanded, as he sat next to Blaise but glared at Snape.

Snape however pretended to not notice it, while he casually sat down on the coffee table. Ginny, noticing him for the first time, gasped.

"Hello there Miss Wea- sorry. Mrs Malfoy" he smirked.

Ginny blushed and hid her face as she cleaned off Blaise's cuts.

"Well!" Draco demanded. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to make you drink veritaserum?"

Snape sighed. "Draco please. I know little more than you do. He turned up on my doorstep mumbling that he needed to see you. And yes I _would_ have cleaned him up and fixed any broken bones but he wouldn't let me touch him." Snape finished.

Draco stared at him a little longer before looking at Blaise.

Blaise's eyes were droopy, and he was nearly falling off the sofa as he was almost asleep. "Blaise. Listen to me. Why did you need to talk to me? What's wrong?" Draco said in a harsh, yet subtle voice.

Blaise mumbled something for a moment before was silent again. Draco just sighed. Ginny had cleared his face up as best she could, and Draco told her to go and get some of his clothes from the wardrobe for Blaise to change into as his were covered in mud and what seemed to be his own blood.

She returned a minute later to find Draco had laid Blaise out on the sofa, who was snoring softly.

"We'll change him and then let him sleep." Said Draco. "He's no use now, he can hardly keep his eyes open."

Draco, with Snape's help managed to change Blaise into fresh, clean clothes. Ginny looked away the whole time, determined to let the poor man keep his dignity.

Once they had changed him, Draco pulled a hanky from his pocket and turned it into a blanket, then covering the now heavily snoring man, he ushered both Snape and Ginny into the kitchen.

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Ginny instantly put the kettle on, while Draco and Snape sat down at the table.

Draco let out a great sigh and looked at Snape.

Snape just looked back, shaking his head. "Don't give me that look Draco. I don't know anything ok"

Draco sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just…" he looked at Ginny, who was bustling around the kitchen. "It's been a rough few days. This is the last thing I need." He finished in a hushed voice.

Snape nodded. "I can imagine. I'm sure a newly married couple don't want to have to deal with this"

Draco smiled. "Not really, but he's my friend. I can't just pretend he doesn't exist"

Snape forced a laugh. "You mean like he pretended none of us existed when he buggered off to Ireland after the war and hardly kept in contact."

Draco gritted his teeth. "I'm sure he had his reasons. Besides…" Ginny placed a hot steaming mug of coffee infront of both Draco and Snape, to which Draco stroked her cheek and smiled lovingly at her. "Besides…" he carried on. "He obviously needs our help. Something is obviously very wrong"

Ginny sat down with her own mug of coffee. "What about his family. He's married with children isn't he?"

Snape sighed and took a sip of his drink. "Who knows? Maybe all that was a cover. Maybe they don't exist."

Draco, who was sipping his own drink, slammed the mug down on the table, resulting in coffee spilling every where. "What would he have to cover up ay Sev?" Draco was beginning to get angry. "What would he have to hide?"

Snape sighed and took another sip. "I'm not saying anything like that Draco. I just mean that.."

"What!" Draco hissed.

Snape's temper began to rise now. "Don't you get angry with me young man. I may no longer be your teacher but I am older than you and there fore you still need to show me respect!"

Both Ginny and Draco were surprise by this outburst. Ginny laid a hand over Draco's to try and calm him down. Suddenly, Draco began to relax, and sighed.

"Sorry Severus."

Snape nodded his head and managed a smile. "It's ok. I didn't mean to upset you. I don't think that Blaise would have anything to hide. But it does make me wonder. If Blaise is here, in this state, where on earth are his wife and kids? Are they ok?"

Ginny gasped. "Oh what if they are in danger" tears began to well up in her eyes.

Draco noticed this and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and yawned.

Draco and Snape laughed.

"Why don't you go up to bed?" Draco said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll come up later."

Ginny nodded and stood. She bid them both goodnight and left the room. Draco listened to her ascend the stairs, and enter the bedroom.

"You look tired too Draco. Been a long day" Snapes voice startled him. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kind of."

Snape stood up. "Why don't you get to bed? I'll make my way home and come back in the morning."

Draco stood up to and placed his mug in the sink. "Well why don't you stay here. It would be silly for you to have to go home only to come back tomorrow. You can have my ro- I mean, the spare bedroom."

Snape thought about the offer for a moment, before saying. "Ok"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Ginny was just on the brink of sleep when her bedroom door opened. "Hello?" she said.

"It's me" came the voice of Draco. He crept over to the bed and sat down next to Ginny.

"Are you ok?" Ginny said as she sat up and switched on the light.

Draco smiled. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I just…um…" he looked away suddenly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Draco looked back at her and met her eyes. She really did look tired. "Well um….it's just….. I said that Snape could stay here for tonight" He said.

Ginny shrugged. "So? As long as he doesn't have some weird sleep walking problem I'm ok with that" she laughed.

Draco smiled. "No no. I mean, I let him sleep in the spare bedroom."

Ginny suddenly stopped laughing. "Oh. I see. So you want to sleep in here"

"Kinda" Draco laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, I can sleep on the floor or…. On the rug" he pointed at the rug infront of the fire.

Ginny laughed. "Oh no don't be silly. This bed is big enough for _four_ people. I'm sure it can fit just the two of us"

Draco choked. "Are you sure?"

Ginny giggled. "Ofcourse. I mean, this _is _your bed after all"

Draco laughed and stood up. "Indeed it is. Do you mind if I shower first? I'm beginning to smell."

Ginny sighed and lay down. "Ofcourse not."

Draco switched off the light. "Go to sleep. I'll try and be quiet" he said. But she was already asleep.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

When Draco was finished showering, he spent five minutes trying to find some clean boxers in the dark, while trying not to wake Ginny. She was so tired, she slept on, despite all the noise Draco seemed to make.

Finally, he found some in a chest of drawers. He put them on, then slipped into bed next to Ginny. At first, he kept his distance, however he soon found himself wanting to feel the warmth of her body. She looked so inviting. And ofcourse, they had been so rudely interrupted this evening.

Crawling closer to the sleeping form, Draco wrapped his arms around her, and snuggled close, her back against his chest.

Ginny sighed and stirred. Draco was scared she was going to wake and tell him to go away, however he suddenly felt her hands cover his, resting protectively over her tummy. She then turned her head and peered at him through the dark.

"Hello" he said.

Ginny smiled. "Hello" she said in her sleepy, husky voice.

Suddenly, the air seemed to be swept from Draco's lungs. The closeness of their faces was beginning to affect him. If he didn't close the gap and kiss her soon he was going to go mad.

Ginny soon found herself moving too. The gap got smaller and smaller, until not even a piece of paper could fit through. With one last vote of confidence from with in, Draco closed the gap entirely, and his lips met hers.

It was awkward at first. Neither moved, not wanting to scare the other. Suddenly, Ginny took control and began to move her mouth against his. Draco, encouraged by this, began to kiss back, eagerly.

Their lips moved together in sequence. Draco's hands began to wonder, down her body, towards her thighs, then back up again.

Ginny gasped in response, giving Draco the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth.

Ginny tensed at first, but soon relaxed into the gentle caress.

Soon however, the need for air became too much and they pulled apart. They stared at each other, their eyes adjusting to the light.

Draco placed one last chaste kiss on her lips, before muttering that it was late and she really needed to sleep.

Ginny smiled and lay her head back down. She fell asleep, with a smile on her face. Draco was in a very similar position.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

The next morning neither Draco nor Ginny woke until gone 10.o clock. Draco dressed and left the room while Ginny showered.

Draco bounced down the stairs, thrilled about his kiss from the night before. It hadn't been awkward this morning when they woke up, like Draco thought it would be. Ginny smiled at him sweetly and told him how much she enjoyed the kiss the night before.

However, they didn't kiss again, like Draco would have liked. They simply began to get ready for the day while steeling glances at each other.

As Draco entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see Blaise sitting up and drinking coffee. He smiled at Draco as he rounded the corner and managed a weak 'hi'.

Draco laughed and sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug. His broken arm seemed to be mended and his cuts were on the mend.

"Who fixed you?" Draco asked.

Blaise put his mug on the table and laughed. "Snape. He came down to cheek on me first thing and found me awake. He asked if he could help me and I said yes. I wasn't in a fit state yesterday to talk to any one. I'm sorry" he added, seeing the look of worry on Draco's face.

"What happened to you man" Draco said, worry evident in his voice. "You had me worried sick. I've never seen you looking so beat up. Well apart from that time when Potter-"

"Yeah there is no need to remind me about that Draco" Blaise laughed along with Draco.

"So" Draco began, leaning back and making him self comfortable. "Spill. Why did you leave so suddenly after the war, where did you go… and why the hell did you turn up on my doorstep looking like something a wild Hippogriffs dragged in?"

Blaise smirked. "Never do things by half, that's what you always use to say wasn't it Draco?"

Draco laughed. "Shut it! If I'm meant to help you I need to know everything"

Blaise nodded. "Ok. Well.."

"Draco!" Came the voice of Ginny yelling down the stairs.

Draco laughed, and, apologising to Blaise stood up and approached the stairs. "Yes dear" he called to Ginny, who was stood at the top of the stairs wrapped in a fluffy pink towel.

Ginny scowled at him. "Draco _honey_. What were you doing in the bathroom last night?" She said in a sweet voice, but Draco was just waiting for her to hit the roof.

"Erm…why?" he winced.

"Why! _Why_! Because it is a mess. Towels every where, soap on the floor. I tell you I was this close to slipping Draco Malfoy." She yelled, indicating a tiny gap between her finger and thumb. "You get up here and tidy it _right_ now!"

Blaise was snickering in the living room. "Darling.." Draco smiled sweetly, trying to cover his embarrassment. "I am rather busy down here with Blaise."

Ginny smiled at him and descended the stairs. When she got to him she grabbed a lock of his white blond hair and pulled.

"Ow ow owww! Ginny please let go!" He screeched not unlike a girl.

"Get up there right now and tidy up your mess Malfoy!" she hissed. Then let go and went back upstairs and into the bedroom, slamming the door.

Draco rubbed the back of his head and, yelling at Blaise to stop laughing, made his way upstairs.

When he got to the bathroom however, he was shocked to find it spotless. "Ginny?" he yelled, entering the bedroom through the adjoining door. Ginny was sitting on the bed, with a letter in her hand and an owl sitting next to her, pecking her towel "Ginny, What the-"

"This just came." She said, waving the letter around.

Draco arched an eyebrow before sitting down next to her and taking letter.

_Dearest Draco…' _it read'. _I hope this letter reaches you before you read the Daily Prophet, but I'm afraid to inform you that your father has escaped from Azkaban! Try to stay calm. The Ministry is on full alert and the best Aurors are on the case. But I must ask you, stay out of harms way. Don't leave your house. Keep Ginny and yourself safe. Please. I will write to you the minute I know more._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Draco let go of the letter and it fluttered to the floor. His father had escaped. How? The only known person to do that was Black. It was near impossible.

Ginny suddenly moved closer to Draco and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we are in danger?" She asked in a small voice.

Draco sighed. "I dunno. I don't know what his intensions are. But mum seems to think something is wrong. Maybe something happened in our past that we don't know about." He paused. "I think I need to talk to Hermione" He suddenly stood and rounded on Ginny. "Stay here. No matter what. Don't leave this room until I come back"

Ginny jumped to her feet. "But Draco-"

Draco grabbed her hands and drew her close. "Please. I need to talk to Severus and Blaise. Maybe that is why they are here."

Ginny nodded, and Draco placed a small kiss on her nose and left.

Draco knocked on the door to the spare bedroom. At the 'enter' he opened the door and went inside. He gave the letter to Snape, who read it through twice, then looked at Draco. "We need to talk to Blaise"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

"Blaise"

Blaise turned around to find Snape and Draco looking at him. Draco and the letter in his hand.

"Ah" Blaise nodded. "You know then"

Draco scowled. "Just found out. Blaise what the hell is going on!" he fumed.

"How about we sit down" Blaise said.

"No, how about we stand!" yelled Draco, who was red in the face, from pure anger. "Now, you obviously know something about this or you wouldn't be here, in the state you were in last night. So how about you tell me about it!"

Blaise sighed. Snape sat down on the coffee table ready to listen.

"Ok." Blaise began. "Listen. I don't know a lot more that you. I don't know how they escaped or-"

"They?" Draco asked. "You mean there was more than one?"

Blaise sighed and nodded. "Yes. Your father and…. Mine. Look I have no idea how they got out but they did. And…" Blaise suddenly began to feel feint. He sighed heavily and held his head in his hands.

"Blaise?" Draco began. "Blaise what is it?"

"It's just… I was just… trying to remember."

Snape approached Blaise and laid a hand on his shoulder. Blaise jumped at first, then settled down, although, he was beginning to shake.

"A…a few weeks ago, my… my wife decided to take my children away for the weekend."

Draco grinned. "So its true then. You did get married and have children?"

Blaise laughed. "Yes mate. You're not the only one to start a family. She's… well she's perfect. Blond, tall, slim… and the kids, well their great. Any way… I was meant to be going away on a business trip so I sent them away to stay with the mother in-law. Any way, I was all packed up and ready to floo, when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and …"

Draco huffed. "And…"

"They were there. My father… and yours! They pushed past me into the house, locked all the door and the windows, drew the curtains…and… they…" Blaise paused, unable to speak.

Snape sighed. "Don't tell me Blaise. They used the unforgivables"

Blaise forced a laugh. "You're on the ball today Sev. They were angry about the whole 'changing sides' thing" Blaise hissed. "I mean talk about holding a grudge." He snorted.

Draco began to pace the room.

"Draco…" Blaise began, walking over to Draco and placing a hand on his shoulder, halting his movements. "I tired to get here as soon as I could. I had to tell the Ministry that I had seen them first ofcourse." Draco sighed. "I know you're scared. For Ginny's sake and yours."

"More for Ginny's" Draco muttered.

"Yeah… I understand. I hope you're not mad at me that I came to you. I'm 100 percent sure that you father has no idea where to find you. They weren't following me; of that I'm sure."

Draco smiled at his friend. "No. Ofcourse not. I understand why you came." Draco rounded the sofa and sat down. For a moment he was silent, before he looked up at Snape, who was staring at him, worriedly. "What's your opinion?" he asked Snape.

Snape sighed. "I'm not sure. I was at the trial when both your fathers were sent to Azkaban. I know they were seething. I've no doubt they've been planning their escape ever since they entered that place." He said.

Draco and Blaise sighed. Snape suddenly stood. "I think I need to go to the Ministry. I think I should talk to a few people. I'll try and get something sorted out so that your house can be placed with wards around it. It may be best if Blaise stays here too. Just for now anyway." He turned to leave.

Draco stood and followed. At the door, Snape turned and gave him a quick hug. "Stay inside." He said. "Ginny too. If it's possible, try not to get Ginny too involved. She'll only worry."

Draco laughed. "How do you suppose I do that? She's going to wonder why she can't leave the house. Besides.." he added. "She read the letter"

Snape snorted. "Ofcourse. Any way…" he turned. "I'll try and be in contact tonight, when I know more." There was a 'pop' and Snape was gone.

Draco, quickly glancing around at the outside of the house, as if making sure they weren't being watched, shut the door and headed back into the living room. While he had been saying goodbye to Snape, Ginny had made her way into the living room.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs." He said.

Ginny hissed. "Don't think you can leave me out of this Malfoy" Draco winced. "Now tell me exactly what is going on. I have a right to know!"

Blaise winced at the harshness in her voice.

"Ofcourse darling!" Draco drawled.

Bqbqbqbbqqbbqbqbqbq

"Oh my gosh. So… you think he may be looking for us?" Ginny whispered.

Draco pulled her into his arms. "Not _us_. Me. I was the one that switched sides. He wont be interested in you sweetie"

Ginny began to shake in his arms. "Oh Draco. This is so awful. He could be outside right now. What would stop him blowing the door off its hinges and storming right in here?"

Draco placed a kiss atop of her head. "Severus said he would try and get wards placed around the house." He said. "I think we will be safe, just as long as we stay inside. That means you too Blaise" Draco voiced to Blaise, who was staring out of the living room window.

"Don't worry about me mate." He said, as he turned to face the couple sat on the sofa. "I don't think I'd leave the safety of this house if you offered me all the galleons in the wizarding world."

Draco laughed. "Not that you need it aye Blaise?"

"Hey!" Ginny suddenly had a thought. She sat up straight, moving out of Draco's grip. "What about your wife and kids? Will they be wondering where you are?"

"Erm.. well I er…I'm not-"

RING RING

"Oh, let me get that!" Draco said, as he stood up to answer the phone. Blaise's shoulders sagged, as though he just got let off a death sentence. Something about it made Ginny eye him strangely, but she stopped as soon and she heard who Draco was talking to.

"PANSY! Sure you can come over. There's some one here I think you would be quite pleased to see. Ok. I'll see you in a minute. Bye" He hung up and turned to the other two occupants of the room. "That was Pansy. She's coming over"

Blaise jumped to his feet. "Great. I haven't seen Pansy in years."

"Suddenly, there was a 'pop' coming from the kitchen, then two figures rounded the corner.

"BLAISE!" Pansy screeched. A slightly plump looking Pansy half walked, half waddled across the room, into Blaise's waiting arms.

"Look at you" Blaise yelled, eyeing Pansy bump. "Your first?"

Pansy beamed as she nodded. Blaise's grin grew even bigger, until he suddenly spotted Harry, standing by Ginny, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Potter! You married Potter!"

Pansy laughed. "Yep. I bet you didn't expect that did you?"

Blaise laughed as Harry headed over to the pair and held out a hand to Blaise. "Nice to see you Blaise. It's been a while huh?"

Blaise snorted and took the offered hand. "I'll say. I hope you are taking good care of her!" he nodded his head towards Pansy.

"Ofcourse!" Harry replied.

While all this was going on, Draco approached Ginny and placed a protective arm around her. "You ok?" he whispered.

Ginny forced a smile. "Y-yeah"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Ginny sighed. "Well, it's just. There is something… odd…. About all this. I can't explain it" she said, suddenly looking at her feet, feeling embarrassed.

Draco laughed. "How about you try"

Ginny suddenly looked up at him and smiled. "Later. How about you get over there and talk to your friends. It's been years since you three have been together like this!"

Draco kissed her head and headed over to the other three. He passed Harry on the way and they high fived.

Harry hugged Ginny tight and smiled at her. "How are you? Is married life treating you ok?" He grinned.

Ginny nudged him with her elbow. "Yes thank you mister Potter. It's very… pleasant." She grinned.

"Oh really." He nudged her back. "I'll bet it is."

Ginny stared at him. "What are you getting at Harry?"

Harry just grinned. "Oh nothing. It's just. When Pansy and I were first married, we couldn't take our hands off each other!"

Ginny began to blush. "Shut up." She whispered.

Harry laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Oh Ginny I'm just teasing you." Ginny began to laugh too. "But seriously. How does it feel being Mrs Malfoy?"

Ginny smiled. "Odd. Very odd!"

Harry was about to comment, when Pansy suddenly called his name. "Yes love?" he called back.

"Harry shall we stay for lunch? Draco has offered to cook."

Harry grinned. "Oh yes please. I skipped Breakfast"

Every one laughed. Pansy and Draco headed into the kitchen, while Harry, Ginny and Blaise sat down on the sofa.

"It's odd." Blaise began. "I thought it was surreal enough when Draco announced her was seeing Ginny, but Pansy and you-" he nodded at Harry. "Id never have thought it"

Harry laughed. "Me neither. If I'm honest, I was slightly repulsed when I saw her for the first time after all those years-" _I heard that._ "But when I got to know her, I guess I just realised what I had been missing all those years of not knowing her."

Blaise smiled. "Yeah I guess."

"What about you?" Harry asked. "You're married aren't you?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah. Three kids too."

"Wow" Harry bawkled. "What are they called?"

Blaise suddenly began to fidget. "Oh erm… ahem.." Harry and Ginny looked at him strangely. "I erm… would you excuse me. I need to use the toilet"

He suddenly jumped up and left the room.

"Hmm, that was odd" Harry said.

Ginny sighed. "I know. I get this weird feeling around him."

"Really?" Harry said. "How do you mean?"

Ginny huffed. "I'm not sure. It feels like, I don't want to trust him"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "I know what you mean. I felt it the moment I entered the house. A bad feeling." Harry suddenly ran a hand over his face. "I don't want to trust him either." He suddenly turned on Ginny. "Why is he here?"

Ginny seemed shocked at the question, and all happy thoughts of seeing Harry flew out the window. "Oh, well erm.. it's… complicated."

Harry took both her hands in his. "Tell me" he urged.

Ginny sighed heavily. "A letter came" she began, looking Harry in the eye. "From Draco's mother. Telling us that… that…."

Harry pulled her close. "It's ok. You can tell me."

Ginny nodded. " I know" she took a deep breathe. "Draco's father, and Blaise's, have… escaped.. from Azkaban!"

Harry suddenly tensed. "W-what! Are you serious!"

Ginny nodded. "Yep. That is why he is here. Apparently they happened upon him while he was at home. Harry you should have seen him yesterday." Ginny began to panic. "He was such a state. All banged up, with cuts and bruises all over his face."

Harry pulled Ginny into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok. Nothing is going to happen. I'm here. And you have Draco to look after you. He's a good man."

Ginny, who had a hand fisted into Harry's jumper, began to relax a little. She had Draco. Everything was going to be ok.

"What's going on?" Came the sharp drawl of Draco.

Ginny pulled back and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"I think you should take Ginny upstairs mate." Harry said as he stood up and rounded the sofa. "She's feeling a bit shaky.

Draco's eyes, which had previously been looking at Harry, landed on Ginny. Her nose was red and swollen and her eyes puffy. He rushed over to her and took her in his arms. He didn't ask any questions, just took her hand and led her out of the room.

Bqbqbqbqbqbq

In their bedroom, Draco sat Ginny down on the bed and locked the door. Turning to her, he leaned against the door and asked. "Is this about my father?"

Ginny nodded.

"Ginny.." Draco began. "You need to calm down." He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into his side. "Nothing is going to happen to you. He doesn't know where to find us. And if he did, there is no way he can hurt us. Severus said he would get wards put around the house. I told you that already!"

Ginny began to get the distinct feeling that Draco was getting annoyed. She pulled away from him and scooted further away from him. "I know. I'm sorry" She suddenly stood up and walked over to the window, making as much space between them as possible. "It's probably such my hormones."

Draco sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. "Ginny I… I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you" He stood and approached her, this time wrapping his arms around her from behind. During all of this, he had forgotten about the baby, and how Ginny's feelings would be all over the place right now.

Ginny was shaking. She began to cry. "It's ok if you are mad. I understand."

Draco's stomach dropped. "No No! Please don't think like that. I'm not mad. I'm just… a little nervous. I know nothing, about any of this. I don't know what or how my last meeting with my father went. He may be out to kill me for all I know." Ginny tensed. "But the most important thing to me right now is keeping you safe. I'm so frightened that you or that baby might get hurt."

As Ginny tried to control her tears, Draco began to nuzzle her throught. He breathed in the scent of her hair. It was heaven. He wanted to take her now, whisk her off into bed and never let her go. He had never felt this way about any one, especially in such a short amount of time.

His grip around her tightened as he began placing tiny little kisses on her neck. Ginny moaned slightly, enjoying the fleeing of his lips. Draco suddenly began to step backwards, in tiny steps, towards the bed, taking Ginny with him.

Ginny was more than happy to oblige.

They reached the bed, and Draco turned Ginny around and lay her down. He then stretched out on top of her. He began to kiss his way up her neck sweetly and soothingly until he reached her mouth. He stared into her eyes for what felt like hours, while his hands began to map out her body.

Ginny was breathing heavily now. Draco grinned at the reaction he was getting from her. All of a sudden, he surprised her by placing his lips over hers. She gasped into his mouth, which gave him access to slip his tongue in.

Their tongues fought for dominance for minutes, before Ginny gave in when she suddenly felt one of Draco's skilled hands make its way under her t-shirt. It played with her belly button, before travelling higher.

As they kissed, Draco's other hand wondered in the direction of her trousers, and began to fiddle with the button and zip. He managed to get them both undone and his hand slipped inside, round the curve of her bottom.

Ginny sighed. Draco's hands felt so...good.

Draco pulled back to look into her face. He smiled at her sweetly and she smiled back.

"I hate to do this…" he groaned. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. "But we have guests for dinner. I'd rather make love to you while I have plenty of time to do it; not a five minute quickie while we wait for dinner to cook."

Ginny forced a laugh and nodded. Draco stood up, adjusting his trousers. He began to laugh. Ginny eyed him strangely before looking to where he was staring. "Oh dear"

Draco grinned. "No problem. Listen, you go downstairs ad tell them to start eating. I'll be down when I've er.." he tugged on his now uncomfortable tight trousers. "When I've dealt with this!"

Ginny blushed and scurried out of the room.

Draco began to laugh, before wincing as he tried to walk across the room into the bathroom, all the while, trying to rid himself of his trousers.


	8. Unexpected Visitor

Hello ladies and gents! Sorry to take so long! OMG who saw the new Harry Potter film! Omg Rita Skeeter was AMAZING! So good! Ok there are a few things I could point out that annoyed me about it….. but I won't… ok there is one thing… It doesn't tell the audience how Barty Crouch Junior got out of Azkaban… BUT… other than that it was good! Since the last time I posted I met Rupert Grint! He's a doode! I got a photo with him… Oooo he's so lovely! NE WAYS! Back to the story chaps! I hope you like this chapter! The story is taking a _little_ twist but it will be back on track in the next chapter! Thanx for all the reviews! You guys rule… but you don't need me to tell you that! Ne ways… enjoy….

After lunch, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny and Draco all sat around the fire drinking coffee and generally chatting. Blaise had a lot to catch up on- so did Ginny and Draco.

"So how did you two meet up again after so long?" Blaise asked as he sipped his coffee.

Harry and Pansy laughed. Pansy was sat comfortably in the 'v' in Harry legs on the sofa. "Well.." Pansy began. "It all started when I was invited by a friend of mine, from the wizard community I was living in, to a New Years party. I went along and I saw this tall, dark man standing at the bar. He wasn't talking to any one. Just sipping on his butterbeer. Any way. I approached him and introduced myself"

"But you must have known he was Potter." Blaise said, confused.

Pansy laughed. "Oh I did. I mean, not straight away. You see, he introduced himself as James Evans."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that you mums maiden name?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah. I had actually been using it for some time. It's harder to meet people when you introduce yourself as 'Harry Potter'. As soon as people know you're 'the boy who lived', they just wanna get to know me because of that, rather than getting to know me for who I really am"

Draco nodded. "But didn't you realise that it was Pansy you were talking to?"

"Not at first. She looked so different to the last time I had seen her."

"So then what?" Blaise asked.

"Well, we hit it off and began talking about things. Ofcourse every thing that Harry was saying was a complete lie. For one, he told me he went to Durmstrang and that he was training to be a medi –witch, which of course wasn't true. It wasn't until later that he actually told me that his real name was Harry Potter."

"And what was your reaction?"

"Oh well, I smacked him round the head and gave him a good yelling at about lying to me." Pansy giggled. "But then I forgave him and for the rest of the evening we talked about Hogwarts and what we had been up to since we had left. Then ofcourse at mid night we kissed, I went back to his place.." she giggled again and blushed. ".. then after that we just couldn't stop seeing each other. I mean if Draco and Ginny can do it, why couldn't we?"

Blaise laughed. "Yeah I guess so. I still can't believe it. If I had told you 10 years ago you would be married to Potter, you would have hexed me into oblivion"

Harry huffed. "Hey, I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Ofcourse you're not sweetie" Pansy kissed his cheek.

Draco suddenly stretched and yawned, making the rest of the group laugh. Ginny, who was sat next to him, practically melted at the sight.

"You tired mate?" Harry said.

Draco sighed. "Just a little." It was getting late now, and the sun was setting outside, casting an orange tint on the room.

"Why don't you get to bed? We can clear up down here" Ginny voiced.

Draco smiled, and was about to reply when there was suddenly a load bang on the front door.

"I'll get it" he said, then jumped up to answer the door.

He pulled it open and saw a very dishevelled looking Snape standing there.

"Sev. Are you ok?"

Snape didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him outside.

"What is it?" Draco said.

"Shhhh." Snape hissed. "Be quiet. We can't let any one hear us"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I went to the ministry today. Some things happened."

Draco gasped. "Oh no. What!"

Snape took a deep breathe. "A few ministry workers were able to catch you father and Mr Zabinis trace. They found out that they had been hiding in various places but more importantly, that they and been to Blaise's house."

Draco was very confused. "Yeah ok. We know all this. What are you trying to tell me?"

"Draco, the ministry workers went to Blaise's house. They found Blaise tied up in a broom cupboard. He's at the Ministry right now. I've seen him!"

"What! No. That can't be. He's inside right now!" Draco panicked.

Snape shook his head slowly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's not Blaise. It's some one impersonating him."

Draco began to feel his feet give way. He grabbed onto Snape before he fell. "But…but then.. who is it?"

Snape sighed and helped Draco to stand. "I don't know."

"That must be why he went to your house last night. He didn't know where to find me, so he asked you for help in locating my house" Draco tensed.

Snape huffed. "Maybe. I don't know. But who ever he is we have to get him out the house. I have Ministry workers on guard. As soon as this… this impersonator is outside the house, they'll catch him. Draco you need to remain calm. You need to lure him out of the house, Can you do that?"

Draco couldn't believe it. There was a strange man inside his house. Chatting to him. Making merry conversation to him and his family and friends. How dare he!

"_Draco_! I said can you do that?"

Draco suddenly nodded.

"Good. Now come one. Let's go inside and pretend nothing has happened!"

Draco nodded again. He turned around and pushed the door open.

Laughing could be heard going on inside. Draco felt rage build up inside of him.

"Sev!" Yelled Pansy when she saw the old professor enter the room.

"Hello Pansy!" He smiled brightly. "It's good to see you. Everything ok with the baby?"

"Oh yes sir. It's all great. I had my first scan the other day. Oh you could see its little legs."

Snape laughed.

"Hello Potter!" He said, quite brightly.

"Alright old man!" Harry joked.

Snape suddenly saw Draco standing to one side, glaring daggers at Blaise. Fortunately Blaise hadn't noticed yet, and Snape needed it to stay that way. They couldn't let on that they knew he wasn't the real Blaise. Who knew what he might do.

"Er Draco. How about you fix me a drink. It's quite cold outside. I need a little something to warm me up"

"Oh I'll do it" Said Ginny as she jumped to her feet.

"NO!" Snape yelled. Everyone looked at him strangely as if he'd gone mad. He suddenly forced a laugh and turned to Ginny. "Sorry it's just er... I needed to talk to you about something. Draco can do it. Can't you Draco?"

Draco suddenly nodded, and with one last vicious glance at Blaise, entered the kitchen.

As he was fixing Snapes drink, Blaise entered the room and sat down at the small table.

"So mate.." he began. Draco had to grit his teeth not to make some snide remark. "We haven't really had a lot of time to talk. It feels like Everytime you and me sit down to catch up we get interrupted."

Draco forced a laugh that sounded more like a snort and carried on with making the drink. 'Blaise' however seemed to pick up on the hostility.

"You ok mate? You seem a bit tense since you came back inside after your talk with Sev"

Draco knew that if 'Blaise' realised that he had found out that this wasn't really Blaise, (?) there would be trouble.

He turned around with Snapes drink in his hand and forced a grin. "I'm great Blaise. Come on lets get back to the party shall we" And he left the room.

He handed the drink over to Snape, who was deep in conversation with Ginny.

Snape then stood up and went to talk to Blaise who had walked in behind Draco, while Draco took up his seat next to Ginny.

"Is everything ok? What did Snape find out at the Ministry?" Ginny asked and she placed a hand on Draco's knee.

"Huh? Oh erm… nothing. I'll tell you later" Draco stuttered, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on 'Blaise's' every movement.

Ginny followed his gaze and huffed. "Now I know you are lying. You're very tense" She began to rub his leg. "What did Snape tell you?"

Draco sighed and focused his attention on Ginny. Her eyes were wide with anticipation and she looked very small amongst all the cushions. Draco smiled at her. "Really, it's nothing to worry about. It's all taken care of." Draco suddenly jumped to his feet and made his way across the room to where Snape was talking to 'Blaise'.

"Blaise…mate." He began, brightly. "Would you join me in taking a turn around the garden? We can catch up. Just the two of us"

'Blaise' looked sceptical. "Now?" Draco nodded. "But it's dark outside. Not to mention cold."

Draco's smile grew. "I know. But it's so peaceful round here and I'll lend you one of my coats."

Blaise continued to look confused, however nodded and excused him self from the group. Draco handed him one of his coats while putting one on himself, then they left the house, Draco with one last glance at Snape.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Draco closed the door behind him and cast a quick locking spell so no-one could get in or out. He then joined Blaise and the pair of them began to walk around the side of the house.

They walked for a few minutes in silence. Draco was beginning to wonder how long it would take for Snape's ministry workers to jump into action.

"So…" 'Blaise' began, startling Draco. "… It's been a long time. What have you been up to since we last met?"

Draco laughed. If only he knew. "Well erm… I got a job at the ministry. I work with Potter and Weasley now"

'Blaise' laughed. "Still calling them by their last names I see."

Draco forced a laugh. "Yeah. I mean, not to their faces, but I can't let people think that the Great Draco Malfoy has become anything more than an acquaintance with their kind" He lied.

"Ofcourse"

They were both plunged into silence again. Where were those ministry workers?

"So Blaise… You didn't tell me about your family. What's your wife's name?"

"Oh erm.." 'Blaise stuttered. "Sh-She's called um…Joanne"

Draco smiled. "That's nice. What does she look like?"

"Erm…" 'Blaise' gulped. "She is quite ta-tall. And she has dark hair-"

"You told me she had blond hair" Draco pointed out.

"O-oh. Did I? Oh you must have mis-heard-"

"I heard you just fine Blaise. You told me she was tall, with Blond hair."

The pair had stopped walking now and were standing, facing each other. They were both of similar height, give or take a few inches. Draco was scowling. 'Blaise' was cowering.

"So _Blaise _which is it? Does your wife have Blond hair, or dark? Or have you forgotten what colour it is because you haven't seen her for a while." Draco growled. He looked slightly to the left of 'Blaise's' head and he could see Snape looking out of one of the living room windows, watching this tirade take place. "Or maybe it's because you've never seen her at all!"

'Blaise' forced a shaking laugh. "W-what are you on about mate? Ofcourse I've seen her before-"

"Don't you dare call me _mate!_" Draco fumed. "I know you're not Blaise Zabini, Now who the Hell are you!" He raged.

'Blaise' looked like he was about to cry. When suddenly, his face grew into what looked like a cat that had got all the cream. His sorrowful face suddenly burst into the largest smirk Draco had ever seen.

"Why it's me Draco." Draco gasped. That was not the voice of Blaise Zabini. "Don't you recognise your own father!"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

"Is Draco Ok Prof- I mean Se-Severus?" Ginny asked as she got to her feet as the door closed behind Draco.

Snape sighed and approached the window. "Don't ask me Mrs Malfoy. I think you need to hear this from Draco"

Ginny was suddenly so enraged she couldn't take it any more. She thrust a hand into her pocket and pulled her wand out, pointing it straight at Snape.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Harry yelled.

Snape stood stock still staring at the point of Ginny's wand. "I've had it with being told nothing is wrong, or everything is fine. Clearly its not." She fumed. "Now if you don't tell me what the hell is going on I'm going to castrate you… _sir_!"

Pansy smirked. Harry tried not to laugh at the look on the Old Professors face. Snape just sighed and, placing a hand on Ginny's wand, he lowered it for her. Ginny snatched it away and placed it back in her pocket and Snape turned back to the window. "Don't worry your pretty little head Mrs Malfoy. I'll tell you."

Ginny took a deep breathe and sat down. Pansy sat next to her and pulled her into her side, rubbing her back.

"That person Draco is talking to… that isn't Blaise Zabini"

Ginny gasped as Did Pansy. "Are you sure Sev?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded. "Yes. And before you ask, I don't know who it is. Only that it isn't Blaise. He's safe at the Ministry as we speak."

"I don't care if Blaise is safe!" Ginny yelled. "All I care about is Draco. Is he safe out there with that… who ever that is!" She sobbed.

Snape looked out of the window and could see Draco and Blaise deep in conversation. "Draco is a big boy Ginny. He can take care of himself!"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

"W-what! You can't be. You…. You, how did you know where to find Severus? "

"Oh I have my spies Draco." Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy, then, before Draco's eyes, the face of Blaise began to disappear, as if melting, and beneath, there was the face of the manipulative father Draco recognised. "Your friend Blaise was ever so helpful. Just one drop of veritaserum and he told me everything I needed to know" Lucius said, as he lifted a hand to place upon Draco's cheek. Draco instantly pushed it away, as if stung. "Oh Draco, lets at least be civil. I am your father after all."

"You're not my father. I have no father!" Draco hissed. He had no idea where all these awful thoughts about his father were coming from; he still didn't know exactly what had gone on during the years that he and Ginny had mysteriously missed out on, but he couldn't hide the building rage within him.

Lucius smiled his wicked smile. "Tsk tsk Draco. The least you could do is apologise for putting me away in Azkaban. It _was_ all your doing after all. Why don't you get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness" Draco didn't move. "I said **_BEG_**!"

Lucius wiped out his wand, pointed it at Draco's knees and a flashing red light shot out of the tip and hit Draco square in the leg. Draco screamed in pain and feel to the floor. Lucius smirking the entire time. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it" He hissed.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

"What's going on out there Sev?" Harry asked, as he tried to see past the old potion masters shoulders, to where Draco was standing outside.

"Nothing yet Potter!" He hissed. "Just sit down and wait"

"We can't just sit here. Why can't you help him?" Ginny yelled. Pansy was hugging her tight, trying to calm her.

Snape sighed. "Because we don't want to scare away who ever that it impersonating Blaise. We need to find out who it-"

Snape suddenly stopped. His eyes suddenly focused on Draco and 'Blaise'.

"Severus. Severus what is it?" Harry yelled.

"No. It can't be." It couldn't possibly be Lucius.

With out answering Harry's question, Snape ran to the front door, intent of helping Draco. He grabbed a hold of the handle and pulled….. but nothing happened.

"Bloody boy!" Snape hissed. "He locked the sodding door."

"What!" Ginny screamed.

Snape ran back to the window, where Harry was now standing, watching Draco and his father in conversation.

"Potter, can you open that door?''

Harry turned away from the display outside. "What? Oh, maybe." Harry ran to the door and began casting spell after spell to open the door. What ever Draco had cast on it, it wasn't giving way.

While Harry was trying to open the door, Ginny jumped off the sofa and fled to the window, just in time to see a bright red light shoot from the wand of none other than Lucius Malfoy, and hit Draco, making him fall to his knees.

"No!" She screamed, tears falling rapidly form her red eyes.

"Pansy. Take Ginny away." Snape snapped, who was trying to help Harry open the door.

It broke Pansy's heart to drag the now bawling girl away from the scene. Ginny tried to get free of the hold but Pansy managed to drag her into the kitchen, away from the scene.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

"Now boy!" Lucius hissed. "Apologise. Like you really mean it"

Draco hissed in pain. "N-never!"

Lucius laughed. "Oh you really are your mother's son. Just as bloody stubborn." Lucius suddenly stopped laughing. "Tell me son. How is that little wife of yours?"

Draco looked up, wishing death upon his father the moment he mentioned Ginny.

"I didn't get an invite to your wedding. I can't tell you how disappointed I was."

"Y-you really think I would want you there. That any one would want you there?" Draco gasped as a sudden pain ran through his very veins.

"No I guess not. So, how is that little mudblood loving scum?"

Something inside of Draco suddenly burst, and, despite the pain searing through his body, he managed to make it to his feet, and whip out his wand. "You take that back!" He fumed.

Lucius cackled. "No, I don't think I will"

"I said take it _back_!"

"**NEVER**!"

"Take it back you son of a bitch!" Draco yelled. The wind around them began to howl. The trees began to whistle. Both Malfoy's looked ready to kill.

"You're no son of mine. You're just as bad as her!" Lucius spat.

"So what! I'm proud of what I am, of who I married."

"I bet you are" Lucius snarled. "You don't deserve the name of Malfoy. And neither does that vile, despicable mudblood loving beast you have the shame to call your wife"

"**CRUCIO**!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at his father.

Lucius fell to the floor, gasping and writhing in pain. Draco just stood back and watched. When it all stopped, Draco fell to his knees and gasped his pounding head. A movement from Lucius made him look up. Is father had his wand pointed straight at Draco's temple. Draco gasped as his father opened his mouth and yelled…

"**Avada**-"

"**Expeliarmus**!" Came a voice from Draco's right.

Lucius suddenly fell to the floor, dropping his wand. Draco let out a breathe he didn't realise he had been holding, and turned to the source of the voice.

Harry and Snape both had their wands pointed at the elder Malfoy, their eyes sparkling with something not unlike fury.

"Are you ok?" Snape suddenly regained his voice.

Draco sagged and sat back on the ground, rubbing his temple where his father's wand was not 20 seconds ago, pointed at. "Yeah. Yeah I think so"

Snape then moved to stand over the now still body of Lucius Malfoy, while Harry went to help Draco. "Come on mate. Let's get you inside."

"Draco!"

Draco looked up to see Ginny, eyes full of tears, cheeks blotchy red, hurtling towards Draco. Draco stood just in time to catch Ginny as she threw herself at him, nearly knocking them both over.

"Oh Draco" Ginny cried. "I thought you were going to die. I was so worried."

Draco kissed her forehead. "Not quite"

With out any warning, Ginny placed her lips firmly on his and kissed him hard. Draco could feel her trembling against him.

"Erm, Ginny. I really thing we should get Draco inside. I think he's a bit shaken up" Came the voice of Harry.

Ginny suddenly jumped back. "Oh ofcourse. Come on" she helped Draco inside.

Harry watched them go, then turned to Snape and the unmoving body of Mr Malfoy. "What do you think sir? Are you going to take him to the Ministry?"

"What? Oh yes, ofcourse. I'll bind him and take him there now."

The two men were silent for a moment, before Harry spoke up. "And Draco. He cast an unforgivable on him. The Ministry are bound to find out"

Snape sighed. "Yes. That is what I'm afraid of. But it was provoked. I think the Ministry will under stand. Plus, this is Lucius Malfoy, an escaped convict; Draco has that in his favour."

Harry nodded. "Ofcourse. What happened to your ministry workers?" Harry asked. "Why didn't they catch him?"

Snape took a deep breathe. "I don't know. That is most certainly something I shall bring up at the ministry"

"Would you like me to accompany you to the Ministry sir?'' Harry asked.

Snape nodded. "I think that is wise. Pansy and Ginny will be safe here. They can look after Draco. But just to be sure I think we should put a few wards on the house." He then bent down and picked up the now abandoned wand that lay next to Lucius's lifeless hand.

"I agree. I'll go and tell Pansy and Ginny" And Harry turned and ran to the house.

Snape sighed and pulled out his wand. He put several body binds on the unconscious form of Lucius Malfoy. "How did you do it Lucius? How did you escape?" he whispered.

bqbqbqbqbqbqbbq

Inside the house, Pansy and Ginny sat Draco down on the sofa and immediately covered him up with a blanket and fetched him a stiff drink. Ginny spoke soothing words into his ears the entire time. This had little effect, as Draco couldn't get the image of his father out of his mind.

Harry then entered the house. Pansy rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. Harry rubbed her back as she bagan to shake with nervous sobs.

Harry then pulled back and looked over to the now shivering Draco and petrified Ginny. "Are they ok?" He asked.

Pansy sniffed and wiped her eyes. She leanedher head on Harry's shoulder and he kissed her hair. "They will be. I think Ginny knows how to calm him down."

Harry sighed. "I'm going with Seveus to the Ministry" Pansy stepped back and cast shocked eyes on him. "It's ok. You're safe here. We'll put wards on the house and i'll be back as soon as we are finished. But I think I should help Severus incase Lucius wakes up. And I think you should be here to keep and eye on these two." Harry nodded towards Drao and Ginny, who were now sat curled together on the sofa in silence. "I know Draco is strong, but Ginny will apprecaite you being there"

Pansy smiled and stood on tip toes to kiss her husband. "Ok. But hurry back"

Harry grabbed her hand and kissed it, then placing a kiss on her nose, he smiled andleft.


	9. Mrs Longbottom

Merry Christmas! Hello everyone. I thought I would post this as a sort of, early Christmas prezzie, hehe. Sorry it's been so long but I've been really busy. I really didn't think I would get this up. Any way. I hope you like this chapter. It introduces some more characters. It's quite sweet. And there isn't a cliffy so you can all rest easily. Hehe! Have a fab Xmas every one, I'm of to watch watership down.! Take care …bai…xxxx

"Calling all Aurors! Calling all Aurors!"

Severus Snape and Harry Potter all but fell as they apparated with an unconscious Lucius Malfoy into the Lobby of the Ministry building. Onlookers gasped at the sudden intrusion, and craned their heads to try and catch a glimpse of the infamous Mr Malfoy.

Suddenly, like a swarm of bees, Aurors apparated from all corners of the lobby and rushed forward to capture the escapee. Harry and Severus were pushed out of the way as the Aurors rushed off with Mr Malfoy in toe.

"Harry!" Yelled a voice.

Harry turned and saw Neville Longbottom running his way.

"Harry. Are you ok? What on earth happened?" Neville puffed as he caught his breath. He suddenly noticed Snape and forced a grin and muttered 'hullo'.

"Lucius was… shall we say… visiting Draco" Harry sighed.

Neville gasped. "What! How can that be? How would he know where to find Draco?"

Harry shared a glance with Snape, before rubbing his forehead, feeling a head ache coming on. "I think we should talk about this else where" He gestured to a few wizards standing near by, who all seemed to be trying with all their might to catch what was being said. "Shall we use your office?"

Neville nodded and lead the way.

They used the lift to take them up 7 flights of stairs, then down a long plush corridor to the Auror head quarters.

Neville lead both Harry and Severus into a large, expensive looking office. Harry immediately collapsed onto a large green leather sofa pushed against a wall. Severus went to pour himself a stiff drink at Neville's tiny bar. Neville cast a locking charm on the door, then sat behind a large desk and pulled a quill and some parchment out of a drawer. He muttered some thing and the quill came to life and began scribbling things down on the parchment.

"Now, you know the process Harry, but just for the sake of you Severus…" Snape grunted. "… I'll run through the procedure. I'll ask you a few questions, my friend here…" he pointed to the quill that was scribbling madly. "… Will keep track of what is being said." Neville then grabbed the quill to stop it in its work. "I'm sorry Harry" Neville whispered. "You understand I have to do this. I know it's late and I'm sure you want to get home to Pansy"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. It's for the best."

"Ok. Shall we begin?"

**Bqbqbqbbqbqbqb**

For the next hour or so, Harry and Severus told Neville about everything that had happened. Neville's quill worked double time writing down everything they were saying.

When they were finished, Neville stood and poured himself a drink. "I think we'll call it a night." He looked at his watch. "It _is_ rather late and I promised the wife I would be home for dinner. She'll kill me" he laughed.

"I suppose you'll want to talk to Draco?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded. "Yes. But I'll give him time to get over the shock first. I'll try and call by the house tomorrow. See if I can't get him to talk then"

Harry nodded and stood. The three of them left the office and made for the lift.

"What will come of Lucius?" Snape suddenly voiced, breaking the silence.

Neville sighed. "Theres no doubt he'll receive the kiss. We can't risk him escaping again."

"And Mr Zabini?" Harry asked.

"Same. Once we find him"

Harry had momentarily forgotten that Mr Zabini was still, yet to be found.

Once they exited the lift, Snape said a quick goodbye and apparated away. Neville looked worriedly at Harry. "You sure you're ok mate?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Oh don't worry about me. I've faced enough Death Eaters in my time; this is nothing. But it does take it out of me." He yawned, making Neville laughed.

"Go home mate. I know you want to. How is Pansy by the way?"

Harry smiled. "Great. Getting bigger by the day."

Neville laughed. "God don't tell her that!" He patted Harry on the back and watched him apparate away. He then turned on his heals, and went to over see Lucius Malfoy receive his kiss.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Harry apparated into the living room of Ginny and Draco's house.

Pansy was sat on the sofa on her own.

"Where's Draco and Ginny?" He asked, as he pulled Pansy into a hug.

"They went to bed about 20 minutes ago. Ginny tried to get Draco to talk but he wouldn't so she took him upstairs. I told her I would wait until you got back."

Harry nodded and kissed her hair. "Are you ok?"

Pansy huffed. "As ok as I'll ever be. I can't get the image of Lucius Malfoy out of my mind. Did you get to the ministry ok?"

"Yes. The Aurors took him away. He'll receive the kiss"

Pansy nodded. "That is to be expected. But I don't know how Draco will take it?"

Harry sighed. "He should be happy about it. This is not the first time Lucius had tried to kill him."

Pansy wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's waist. "I know. Can we go home now? I've had enough for one day. And I swear if this little..." she put her hands on her swollen tummy. "… mini Quidditch player of yours keeps kicking me I'm going to hex her"

Harry snickered. "No you're not. And it's not her, it's a him."

Pansy smirked. "Oh you're mistaken Potter. It is _so_ a girl"

"What ever", Harry laughed. "Let's go!" And they apparated away.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

Up in the master bedroom, Ginny had tucked Draco away in bed. He had fallen asleep instantly. Ginny slipped into bed next to him, however kept her distance. What had happened that night had scared her more than she had ever imagined it would.

She rubbed her fore head and sighed. She felt a pounding head ache coming on. After everything that had happened over the last couple of days, waking up in her future, discovering she was married to Draco, pregnant with his child, and now this. It was all too much. During the first 17 years of her life, she had never seen this much Drama.

She lay down in the enormous bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Looking over at Draco, she noticed how peaceful he looked, despite all that had gone on. It must have taken so much strength for Draco to step outside with a person he believed he didn't know. He mustered up all the bravery in the world just to get the intruder out of the house; to keep Ginny and their friends safe, even though he was putting himself at risk.

Even though it was hard to believe that she was married to a man that, in her own time, she hated, now she could understand what she had seen in him. Her heart began to swell. Even though it was all hard to take in at first, she was slowly warming to the idea that this was her life.

Ginny jumped suddenly when next to her, Draco snorted in his sleep and rolled over, so Ginny was now staring at his back. He seemed to be sleeping ok. Ginny was rather worried that maybe nightmares would keep him awake. Smiling, she turned the light off with a wave of her hand, and closed her eyes, and was soon asleep.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

It wasn't long before Ginny was awoken again to Draco tossing and turning and yelling things like, "No father" in the space next to her. This was what she was worried about.

Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he tossed and turned. Ginny jumped up and tried to shake Draco awake.

At first, he just tried to knock her hands away, then suddenly he began to respond and his eyes shot open, making Ginny jump slightly, and he shot up in bed, panting.

"Wh-what happened?" He whispered.

Ginny stroked his sweaty forehead. "Are you ok? You had a bad dream"

Draco's eyes seemed to be glued to the opposite wall. "Did it really happen? Was my father really here?" He asked, not taking his eyes away form the spot on the wall.

"Well, yes he was. But he's gone now" Ginny rushed.

Draco suddenly turned to look Ginny in the eye. "And... you're ok?" he asked. He looked genuinely worried. His eyes were blackened and his hair was sticking to his sweaty face. Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes I'm ok."

Draco sighed; as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He pulled her close and together they lay down in the bed.

"Good. I'm glad."

For a few moments, they stayed in silence. Ginny's head resting peacefully on Draco's shoulder. Ginny was quite sure Draco had gone back to sleep, until he suddenly broke the silence.

"I think we should talk to Hermione tomorrow. There are still a few questions I need answers to."

Ginny nodded and kissed his bare shoulder. It wasn't long before they both feel into a peaceful slumber.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq **

The next morning Ginny and Draco were awoken early by a knock on their bedroom door. They looked at each other, puzzled, before Draco jumped out of bed and crossed the room to open the door.

"Granger!" He gasped.

"Oh Draco" Hermione gushed. "I was so worried. Neville came to our house late last night and told us everything" She threw her arms around him. "Are you ok" she sobbed.

Draco was startled, however soon composed himself enough to speak. Hermione pulled away as he did so.

"I'm fine." He smiled, "I feel better after a good nights sleep."

Hermione gasped. "Gosh you must have been so scared. Having not seen your father for all those years and then to see him so suddenly, in the form of your former best friend too. Oh Draco you must have been so scared."

Draco nodded. "I was… Did you say Longbottom told you about everything" Hermione nodded. "How does he know?" He snarled.

Hermione seemed a little taken back, however recovered quickly. "Well it was he who questioned Harry and Severus last night after they arrived at the Ministry with your father. He came to us last night and told Ron and myself to keep an eye on you and Harry. He was rather worried about you both."

Draco nodded. "Oh"

"He also witnessed the Dementors giving your father the kiss-"

"WHAT!" Draco yelled. "They gave my father the kiss!"

Hermione laughed nervously. "Well ofcourse Draco. You didn't honestly think that they would do anything else. Your father escaped Draco. It had to be done"

Ginny suddenly appeared behind Draco, looking dishevelled and still half asleep. "Oh Ginny! How are you" Hermione gasped, pulling Ginny into a hug.

"I'm ok" Ginny forced a smile. "Did I hear you say that Draco's father received the kiss?"

Hermione nodded. Draco still seemed rather shocked and couldn't say anything. "Draco, the Aurors had to do it. You understand that don't you?" Hermione sighed.

Draco just nodded. "Yes yes I- I'm sorry, I just need to use the bathroom. Excuse me" And he turned around and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"He must still be in shock" Hermione said.

Ginny nodded. "He woke up in the middle of the night having nightmares." She sighed.

Hermione pulled Ginny out of the room and lead her downstairs. "How are you coping?" She asked. "This must be very hard for you"

Ginny laughed. "Hard. That's a bit of an understatement." The two girls sat down on the sofa. "Draco and I were just getting used to the idea of us being together, here in the future, when all of a sudden this happened. We don't even remember Draco's father being put away in Azkaban in the first place, and here he is, at our house, trying to kill Draco" Ginny hiccupped.

Hermione pulled her into a hug. "I know. I know. If there is anything you need to ask, remember I'm here for you."

"How about telling us what the hell happened all those years ago and why my father is out to kill me" Came a cold, sharp voice from the door way.

Ginny and Hermione turned to Draco. He looked livid, about ready to burst. Ginny was a little scared by that look.

Hermione gestured to a chair, and Draco sat down, ready to listen.

Hermione took and deep breathe. "Ok. It all began towards the end of 7th year. You two were going out by this point and Draco, you were starting to question which side to fight for. You wanted to fight for the light, but you didn't want to let your father down. Any way, you and several other Slytherins, Blaise and Pansy included, went to Dumbledore and told him that you wished to change sides, but that you needed protection from your parents. He, ofcourse granted that and from then on, you were on our side. But ofcourse it wasn't long before your parents found out, and naturally, they were livid. They tried to kidnap you and take you back home, but Dumbledore was true to his word and Hogwarts was even more heavily guarded."

Draco and Ginny were both enraptured by what Hermione was saying.

"Then, ofcourse, it was the final battle. Draco, you came face to face with your father. He threw several curses at you, one being the killing curse, however he was distracted by something and you managed to cast Crucio on him, then you put a body bind on him and took him to the Ministry yourself. Naturally he was livid, and was ready to seek revenge. I suppose all these years he's been locked away he has been planning how to do just that"

Ginny suddenly had a thought. "But what about Blaise's father. Why was he after Draco aswell?"

"Well…" Hermione began. "… once Draco had taken Lucius to the Ministry, he rushed back to the battle field to help others. He saw Blaise battling with his own father. Mr Zabini had cast Crucio on Blaise, so Blaise was unable to fight, so Draco jumped in and stopped Mr Zabini mid way through the killing curse. Draco took him to the Ministry aswell, then rushed back to help Blaise." Hermione then sighed. "You see, that is partly to do with why Blaise disappeared. He couldn't cope with the shame of not being able to handle his father alone."

Draco huffed. "That's total crap."

"I know" Hermione whispered. "But it was just how he felt. He didn't feel as though he could hang around knowing what he knew."

Ginny held back a sob. "Is he ok? Blaise I mean. Snape told us last night that he is at the Ministry."

Hermione nodded. "I think so. Neville told us last night that he is still very shaken up but he's ok. He would very much like to see _you_ again Draco. He _has_ missed you."

Draco looked up at Hermione face, then Ginny's. Ginny was holding back tears. Draco smiled sweetly at her, then at Hermione. "I'd like to see him too. Do you think he's going to hang around?"

"I don't honestly know. You'll have to ask him. At the moment the Ministry are quite concerned with his safety, with his father still being on the loose. His family are due to come over from Ireland today to be with him."

"His family? So he is married then?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. His wife has been very worried about him. She's been trying to get hold of him ever since she went away. She went to visit her family with their children when your father and Mr Zabini happened upon him. She went back to the house yesterday to find it wrecked and she panicked. She called the Ministry workers who told her that he was fine but she insisted that she see him."

Draco rubbed the back of his aching neck. "Poor thing. She must be so worried."

Ginny stood and made her way over to Draco. He smiled up at her and pulled her into his lap.

"Hey. Why don't you come over for dinner later?" Hermione asked, trying to lighten the mood. "I would guess that you haven't seen much more that this big old house since being here. I think a change of scenery would be good for you, not to mention it would take your mind off things. I'll invite Pansy and Harry too. Oh and Neville and _his_ wife can come"

Ginny nodded. "That would be lovely. Thankyou. By the way, who is Neville's wife?" She asked, intrigued.

Hermione smiled knowingly and stood. "You'll just have to wait and see. Well, now that I know you are both fine I had better be going. I promised Ron I would drop in on Harry as well and make sure he is ok."

Ginny nodded. Hermione dropped kisses on both their heads, then, with a wave, she was gone.

Silence descended on both Ginny and Draco. The quiet was welcoming however. They just sat holding each other, which was comforting for both of them.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

Hermione apparated into Harry and Pansy's living room. It was, to put it nicely, a complete tip. Neither Pansy nor Harry had ever really been keen on keeping their house tidy, much to Hermione's annoyance.

Hermione clambered over pillows and magazines on the floor. Making her way into the kitchen, she found Pansy standing over the cooker, with a frying pan in her hand.

"Oh Hermione. I didn't hear you arrive. Come in come in, I was just making breakfast." She gushed.

Hermione laughed. The kitchen was not much better than the living room. The sink was filled with dirty dishes, and the kitchen table was ridden with magazines filed with furniture and wall paper. Hermione picked one up. "Redecorating?" She asked.

Pansy turned around for the first time. Hermione had to hold back a giggle. She was wearing one of Harry's old Gryffindor t-shirts. It was clearly very old; full of holes and stains, but it covered her bump very well. Her long tanned legs could be seen sticking out underneath, and she had big, pink, fluffy bed socks on. Her hair was half up, half down in an untidy bun on top of her head. In the frying pan was what looked like a very burnt pancake.

"Oh, that is for the babies' room." She grinned. "Harry thought it was about time we got round to decorating that room, seeing as this little one is on the way" Pansy smiled at her bump.

Hermione laughed. "Of course. Where is Harry any way?"

Pansy dumped the burnt pancake in the bin, then, with a flick of her wand, the dishes in the sink cleared and on the kitchen top, were three plates of delicious, steaming hot pancakes. "I don't know why I bother with doing things the muggle way" She laughed. "Oh, Harry is still in bed. I thought I'd surprise him with breakfast. He slept like a log. Well…" she laughed. "He sleeps like a log every night but you know what I mean"

Pansy placed the plates on the table and went off to call Harry. Hermione tucked into her Pancakes, sighing with content. She hadn't had time to have breakfast herself that morning. Ron had to leave early to get to work to help Neville with The Malfoy/Zabini case, as they were swamped with both Draco and Harry away, and Hermione had to get Abigail to Molly and Arthur's house so she could go and visit Draco and Ginny.

Pansy entered the room again and sat down opposite Hermione, tucking into her own pancakes. "He's coming. I had to throw a jug of cold water over him to wake him up." She giggled. "He hates it when I do that"

Hermione choked on a piece of pancake as she laughed. "Serves him right for staying in bed so long"

Pansy nodded. "Yes. Well, normally he deserves it, but he did have a bit of an ordeal last night. We both did" Pansy sighed.

Hermione took a deep breathe. "That's why I'm here actually. Neville came to us last night and told us everything. I came to ask how you are both doing"

Pansy smiled. "Oh we're fine. Harry is used to it" she laughed. "But even so, it was quite scary seeing Lucius again after all these years. I can't begin to understand what Draco must be feeling."

"Oh he's ok" Hermione placed her fork down on her plate. "I've seen him today. He's still a bit shaken but Ginny will look after him."

"Of course." Pansy grinned. Just then, Harry entered the room, looking equally as bed ridden as Pansy, in faded green boxers and a t-shirt which was far too big for him, and his hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Mornin" he grumbled, digging in to his pancakes.

Pansy laughed at him as she jumped to her feet to clear away hers and Hermione plates.

Hermione's watched with disgust as Harry wolfed down his pancakes in huge bites.

"Hermione came to check up on you" Pansy said, as she ran her hands through Harry's messy hair.

"M'fine" he muttered, mouth full of food.

Hermione laughed. "Well I can see last night didn't affect your appetite."

Harry dropped his fork onto his plate, and Pansy cleared it away. Harry grinned, with bits of pancake in his teeth. "'course not"

"Oh Harry that's horrid" Hermione winced.

Harry grinned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So M'ione, anything else I can help you with?" He pulled Pansy into his lap.

"No. I just came to make sure you were ok after last night"

Harry nodded. "Nothing to worry about. I'm just glad we caught the bastard." He sighed. "Is Draco ok?"

"Yes he's fine. It came as a bit of a shock to him that his father received the kiss" Hermione muttered as she flipped through a magazine infront of her, not really paying any attention to it.

Harry gulped down some coffee Pansy had given him. "Well it shouldn't. He had it coming" He hissed.

"Yes I know. But he is still his father Harry. I'm sure you'd feel the same"

"My father wasn't a psycho, killing Death Eater"

"Harry!" Pansy screeched. "That's not fair."

"I know. I'm sorry" He whispered, as he pulled Pansy body closer to his chest and kissed her clothed shoulder. "I just don't get Draco sometimes. The man tried to kill him twice and he still can't let go of his feelings for him"

Hermione stood. "It's not his fault Harry. You can't just let go of your feelings at the drop of a hat. It's bound to affect him. Any way, there are things you still don't know about"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would they be?" he asked with a hint of annoyance. Pansy could sense an argument erupting. No matter how many years Harry and Hermione had been friends, they still fought terribly over stupid things. An argument between them wasn't unheard of.

Hermione sighed, she too sensing an argument, and really not having the strength to fight this early in the morning. "Nothing. I shouldn't have said any thing. I should go"

Harry grunted and grabbed a magazine, pulling it over to him; he ignored both Pansy and Hermione and pretended to read, trying to blow off some steam.

Pansy followed Hermione into the living room. "Sorry about him. He's not at his best in the morning" Pansy said sadly.

Hermione smiled. "I know. I hate to argue with him but he's so bloody arrogant about things like this. He thinks he knows all the facts"

Pansy laughed. "You don't need to tell me that. I married the man remember." Pansy kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'll try talking to him."

"Ok. Oh, I asked Draco and Ginny over for dinner later. Do you and Harry want to come aswell?" Hermione asked.

"Oh please. Any excuse not to cook" Pansy sighed happily, as if the idea of cooking made her skin crawl.

Hermione laughed and with a wave, disappeared.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Ginny was sitting in one of the spare bedrooms flipping through her old school books from Hogwarts. After Hermione had left, she and Draco had sat talking for a while, and then Draco went off to have a shower, leaving Ginny to her own devices.

She hadn't meant to find her old school books. She was wondering around the large house and came across them under the bed in the spare room Draco had been sleeping in a few nights ago.

She flipped through an old Potions book from her seventh year. She laughed when she flipped to the back cover, to find it was covered in tiny pink hearts, with the letters, 'G loves D'.

The steady rumble of the shower stopped, and Ginny new that Draco would come looking for her before long.

She wasn't wrong. Draco entered the room wearing baggy jeans and a faded blue T-shirt, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. "What are you doing?" He asked, when he noticed her sitting on the floor.

"Look…" she laughed. "I found these"

He sat down next to her and she showed him the potions book. He laughed and cocked his head to the side to read what it said. "G loves D for eva" he read. "Ah…" he laughed, understanding what it meant. "You wrote that"

Ginny giggled. "I must have. But…" she sighed sadly. "I wish I remember doing it"

Draco just nodded and took the book from her. "I'm sure you will one day." When Ginny raised a confused eyebrow, he continued. "I've been thinking. There must be a way to get us back to our time" He stopped, waiting for a response from Ginny. When he didn't get one, he continued. "I mean, you do want to get home don't you?"

Ginny suddenly dropped all the books in her lap and Draco could sense all her barriers going up. "How long have you been thinking about this?" she asked.

Draco lowered his head. "Since… well since yesterday morning."

"You-", Ginny felt tears well in her eyes. You're not happy living like this"

Draco suddenly jumped when he felt Ginny begin to rise to her feet. He grabbed her arms to stop her. She struggled to get away but he held her fast, "No, it's not that" he pulled Ginny into his lap, and although she fought against his arms around her, she couldn't escape. "Ginny you know that's not what I meant. But I just feel that… I want to remember falling in love with you. I want to remember what that felt like. I want to remember everything that happened with my father, no matter how painful it may be. I want to remember my wedding day and my honey moon. Surely you can't begrudge me that"

Ginny wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I know" She sobbed. "I do too but… I was just getting used to all this."

Draco wiped away her tears with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I've been wanting to tell you but.. I knew you'd be upset. But I think it's for the best. We can't just pretend everything is ok when it isn't. I mean, soon enough you're going to meet the rest of your family. You're not going to know the name of any of your nieces or nephews. Someone's going to pick up on that."

"I don't see why we can't just tell everyone" Ginny sighed. "It's not a crime. We haven't done anything wrong. If anything it could help."

Draco shook his head. "It would crush them, you know it would. You saw what it did to Hermione. She could hardly believe it."

Ginny tried to stand, and this time Draco didn't stop her. "Ok… so what do we do first?"

"You mean…" Draco stood too and took her hands in his. "You want to try it. To try and get home?"

Ginny nodded, despite herself. "If you want to"

Draco took a deep breath. "Ginny I-"

BANG

Draco stopped when he heard someone banging on the front door. Sighing, he kissed Ginny on the cheek and went to answer it.

He opened the door to find none other than….

"Longbottom!"

"Hello Draco" Neville smiled. "How are you? Mind if I come in?"

Draco shook his head and moved aside for Neville to pass. "Oh erm…" Neville conjured himself a coffee and sat down on the sofa. "I'm ok. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh" Neville took a sip of his coffee. "Please sit down." Draco sat on the sofa, although distancing himself from Neville. "I came to talk to you about yesterday. Surely you know the procedure?"

_No_. "Oh yes, ofcourse." Draco forced a smile.

"Good" Neville put his coffee down on the small table and pulled out his magic moving quill and parchment. They both floated in mid air, then began to write as Neville spoke. "Ok Draco. Nothing to worry about, I just need to ask you a few questions. First, is it true that you cast an unforgivable on your father Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. But surely you don't blame me for that. It was in self defence"

Neville smiled. "Not at all Draco. I just need to know. What else happened during your interaction with your father?" he asked.

Draco sighed. "Nothing much. He tried to kill me. I tried to stop him. The usual"

Neville laughed out loud. "Of course. Well that's all I needed to know" He put his quill and parchment away. Draco was shocked, expecting more of an interrogation. Although he was thrilled not to get one. Although in this world, Neville was obviously a friend of his, right now it felt entirely too strange to be having a civil conversation with him. He just wanted to get back to Ginny.

"So…" Neville began. "How have you been? We haven't spoken since the wedding. It was such a nice day. Cho would not stop talking about it"

Draco raised an eyebrow so it almost vanished beneath his bangs. "Cho. You mean as in Cho Chang?"

Neville raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You know, my _wife_"

Draco could have laughed. "Wife? You married Chang" Then, realising Neville as looking at him like he had grown an extra head, he laughed. "Just kidding mate"

"Good, You had worried for a minute there. I thought maybe some one had obliviated you" Neville said. "How is Ginny?" He asked.

Draco, who was still in awe as to how _Neville Longbottom_ had managed to capture a beauty such as Cho Chang, didn't hear what Neville was saying.

"Draco? Draco!"

Draco jumped. "What?"

Neville laughed. "I asked after Ginny. Is she ok?"

"Huh. Oh yeah, she's fine. She's been a be unwell but she is getting better"

"Oh Good!" Neville then stood and headed for the door. Draco followed. "Well I need to get back to the Ministry. Hope to have you back at work soon Draco. It's been crazy with out you"

Draco smiled and Neville apparated.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Draco didn't find Ginny in the spare bedroom. In stead she had retired to her own room and was fast asleep on the large master bed. Draco let her sleep. In stead, he headed back to the living room, and sat infront of the TV. He still hadn't got it completely sussed, but he had managed to find channels 1-5. As it was mid day, channel 1 was showing a program called 'Neighbours'. Draco couldn't keep up with all the different characters, so he began to flick through the other 4 channels.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbbqbq

By 5, o'clock, Ginny had finally woken and was making her way down the stairs. She found Draco watching what appeared to be a program called, 'Blue Peter'. She stood watching him for a few minutes, before making her presence known.

Draco hurriedly switched the TV off, and turned to Ginny. "Hey" he smiled.

She sat next to him and snuggled into his side. "Hello. How long was I asleep?"

"About 4 hours"

Ginny yawned. "Maybe we should get ready to go to Hermione's"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I need to change"

Ginny laughed. "I can't wait to find out who Neville is married to"

"Oh…" Draco grinned. "I know"

Ginny sat up suddenly, and watched Draco pick at the hem of his top. "Who?" she asked.

Draco smirked. "Not telling"

Ginny picked up a pillow that was on the floor. "Tell me, or I'll hit you" she tried to suppress and grin and show a look of malice, but it didn't work, and Draco jumped off the sofa and ran out of the room. "You'll have to catch me first"

Ginny grumbled and ran out of the room after him.


	10. At Hermione's

Ok you Prudish Prudish people you! It is the moment you have all been waiting for! You're lucky coz I nearly left it as a TBC!... but I decided I might get abuse if I did! Hehe! Ne ways! I hope you're all well! I got a BIG essay finished yesterday so I had some spare time to right this up! I like this chapter even though it's not as long as some of the others but it's quite sweet and makes you sort of think… awwww, that's what I was waiting for……FINALLY! Ok I'm outta here to watch big brother as I have missed half of it already! Take care bai! Xxxx kisskisskiss

Arriving at Hermione's, they found that Pansy and Harry were already there, aswell as Neville. His wife, who ever it was, was else where.

"Oh she'll be along in a minute" Neville replied after Draco inquired after her where abouts, knowing, by the look on Ginnys face, how desperate she was to discover who it was. "She had to take the little ones to her mums. They'd only get bored around too many adults."

Draco nodded and pecked Hermione and Pansy on the cheek.

"Dinner shouldn't be too long." Hermione said as she clapped her oven gloved hands together. She then disappeared into the kitchen, followed by Pansy. Ron and Harry were reading about the latest Chuddley Canons victory in the daily prophet. As Neville kissed Ginny on the cheek, she couldn't help but notice how much he had changed since she last saw him. He was much taller, even taller than Draco. His cheek bones stood out elegantly and he looked incredibly happy, with a large grin on his face.

Draco and Neville then joined Harry and Ron, and Ginny went into the kitchen. She was about to ask a flustered Hermione if she could help, but the words never got out, as the back door was thrown open and a tall, dark haired girl swept into the room. Her face was obscured by a scarf and her hooded coat.

"There you are!" Pansy yelled as she took off her apron to embrace the new comer. "We thought you wouldn't make it"

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world. I haven't seen you all for so long." Suddenly the girl unzipped her coat and hung it on the hat stand, then unravelled her scarf. Ginny suddenly gasped as over Pansy's shoulder, there stood none other, than Cho Chang herself.

"Cho!" she yelled, in utter disbelief.

Cho's face grew into a large grin as she saw Ginny standing there. "Ginny" she beamed, and rushed over and pulled her into a hug. "It's been such a long time. Oh how was the honeymoon?"

Ginny didn't know weather to be happy to see Cho, or thoroughly upset. Cho had put Harry through so much despair in the past. Could she have changed? Right now the feelings of anger towards the girl, were over powering.

"Where is my husband?" The demanding tone made Ginny cringe.

"Oh, he is with Harry and the other men. God knows what they are up to" Hermione laughed.

Cho smiled and left the room. Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm.

"You ok?" she whispered. Pansy disappeared to the toilet.

Ginny grimaced. "Yeah fine. Is Cho married to Neville?" she asked.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah. Funny isn't it? Almost as big a surprise as you and Draco" she laughed, going back to the dinner.

Ginny leaned against the table top. "Yeah but… I mean…" Ginny sighed. Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned to Ginny. "Well you know what she put Harry through all those years ago. She was such a bitch back then"

Hermione gasped. "Ginny please." She scowled. "She has changed so much. You'd be surprised. Look how much Draco has changed over the years. Any way, you don't know her properly yet. You need to give her a chance."

Hermione seemed almost angry at what Ginny had said. Ginny tried to pretend it didn't hurt, and left to find Draco.

As she entered the room, she found Neville and Cho huddled up together on the sofa, kissing and whispering things in each other ears. Draco was trying not to laugh as he saw the look of disgust on Ginny's face.

"You ok?" he asked as he approached and put a protective arm around her shoulders.

Ginny, however, pushed him off suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me Draco?" she hissed.

Draco's face bore a look of shock for a while, before he laughed. "You're joking right? You're really that bothered that Longbottom married Cho Chang?" He laughed again.

Ginny thwacked him round the shoulders. "No it doesn't _bother_ me" Ginny replied.

Again Draco laughed. "Yes it does." He kissed her cheek, which she instantly wiped off with the back of her hand. "It bothers you that Neville married Potter's ex"

Ginny was silently fuming. "You shut up right now Malfoy or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Draco grinned. "You'll beat me up. Send me to my room?" When Ginny just scowled and slowly her face reddened with anger, Draco stopped the teasing and pulled her into his arms. "Come on honey" he cooed. "It didn't bother you that Potter married Pansy. Whys this got you in such a tiz?"

Ginny tried to resist, but Draco was too strong and she found herself being pulled even firmer into his grasp. She huffed and said: "I just don't like her ok. I mean, I'm happy for Neville, but I just don't like _her_"

Draco didn't even wand to try and understand why Ginny felt this way when Neville and Cho seemed so obviously happy, and what had gone on between her and Potter was years ago. He just nodded and kissed her head. "Ok sweetie"

Pansy suddenly came bounding into the room, announcing dinner was ready. The group pilled into the dining room and gasped with joy and the spread.

Draco sat down and pulled Ginny into the chair beside him. Pansy sat next to her with Harry on his right. Then there was Ron and Hermione, and finally Neville, and Cho sat between he and Draco.

Ginny tried not to scowl as Cho suddenly drew Draco into conversation with her and Neville. Ginny reached out a hand and placed it on Draco's knee, possessively. Draco jumped at this, but smiled as Ginny tried with all her might to appear happy.

Hermione told them all to tuck in, and tuck in they did.

Both Harry and Ron pilled their plates high with everything. The others were more reserved.

Conversation picked up around the table. Hermione talked to Cho and Neville about the children. Draco joined in, quite eager to hear about Neville and Cho's children.

Ginny talked with Pansy about her unborn child and Harry talked to Ron about Quidditch.

"No you're dreaming mate. The Canons will _thrash_ the Magpies. Its common knowledge" Ron said to Harry, laughing.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. It might come true. Though it's _not_ likely." Harry grinned.

"He's right mate" Neville yelled across the table. "The Canons don't stand a chance. They're teams rubbish this season"

Cho laughed, as did Draco. The rest of the table continued the banter, apart from Cho, who turned to Draco. Ginny watched as she suddenly turned her sickeningly sweet eyes on him and started to utter things to him under her breathe. Gosh she was actually _flirting_ with him.

As Draco laughed at the things Cho was saying, Ginny's grip on his knee tightened as she watched the interaction. Draco winced at first, then put his hand atop hers and squeezed it just as tight.

What made it worse was the fact that Neville seemed to notice what his wife was up to, yet it didn't bother him.

Hermione noticed Ginny's look of despair from across the table. She suddenly spoke up. "Ginny will you help me clear these plates away?"

Ginny didn't have to be asked twice, as she stood so suddenly she nearly knocked her chair over. Draco only just caught it in time.

The table had barely finished their first course, as Hermione and Ginny stood and whisked away their plates. With one final glance at Cho and Draco, Ginny followed Hermione into the kitchen.

Hermione dumped the plates into the sink, then turned to Ginny. "You ok?" she asked, and gripped Ginny's white hands in her own. Ginny's face, despite the warmth of the kitchen, was pale.

Ginny took a deep breathe and said, "Why is Cho flirting with my husband. And why doesn't Neville seem surprised."

Hermione suddenly laughed. "Oh Ginny." She smiled and kissed Ginny's fore head. "You're so quick to jump to conclusions. Cho is naturally flirty. Always has been." Ginny didn't seem any more eased by this news. "Cho had a crush on Draco back in school and quite frankly I feel that she likes to believe that she can still get a man all hot under the collar. When she met Neville after he left Hogwarts she was like an untamed lion. Neville tamed her ofcourse. It was a big step for her to marry him, because she was so used to the attention on lots of men rather than just one."

Ginny nodded. "She always was a slut"

Hermione sighed. "Believe me Gin. You have nothing to worry about. Draco _loves_ you. Not her."

"But why doesn't Neville mind!" Ginny almost yelled, resulting in Hermione 'shushing' her.

"Because he knows what she's like. And he's used to it. He knows deep down that she only loves him. But she likes to think that men still find her as attractive as they used to; especially now that she is married and has two children."

Ginny sighed. "I just don't like watching her so obviously flirting with _my_ husband"

Hermione smiled. "So you're getting used to the idea that he _is_ your husband now?"

Ginny smiled for a while. However it suddenly faded. "Yes. I was getting used to it. And I quite liked the idea. That was until Draco… never mind"

Hermione jumped in. "No no. Tell me. What about Draco?"

Ginny poured herself a glass of water and sat down. "He said that he wants to get back to his own time. He said that he wants to remember what it was like falling in love and getting married and stuff" she sniffed.

"Well that's understandable." Hermione sat down too.

"Yeah but, I thought he was happy. But he's obviously not" Ginny gulped.

Hermione pulled her to her feet, then into a hug. "Oh Ginny. You must not let this get to you. Don't you want to know what it was like falling in love too? Don't you want to remember your wedding day?"

"Ofcourse" she hiccupped and pulled back. "Draco was going to ask you for help. He hasn't got the first clue about getting home."

Hermione nodded. "We'll talk about it later. Right now we should-"

**Knock Knock**

Ron suddenly popped his head round the door. "Sorry to bother you. But we've got some hungry people out here asking where pudding has gotten to" he grinned.

Hermione laughed and told him they'd be right out. Ron smiled and pulled his wife into a hug, before turning round and heading back to the table.

Hermione turned back to Ginny. "Ok. Let's get this pudding out of the oven and on the table before they come in here to hunt us down" she laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the dining room, Cho was still talking to Draco, but Neville had apparently joined in, which made Ginny feel slightly better.

Draco asked her what was wrong, but she ignored him and turned to talk to Harry and Pansy.

Once the pudding had gone, and everyone congratulated Hermione on such a wonderful meal, they all retired to the living room for coffee.

Again, Draco tried talking to Ginny, but she was still angry with him, despite it not being his fault, and went to talk to Ron.

At one point, the chatter got too noisy, and a sleepy, dishevelled Abigail appeared in the door way, rubbing her eyes and asking for her daddy to come and tuck her in.

"I'll go!" Ginny said, wanting to get away from Draco's prying eye.

Abigail grabbed her auntie's hand and dragged her upstairs.

Abigail's room was large and pink. Toys cluttered the floor and the curtains were open, revealing a full moon. When Ginny tried to pull them shut, Abigail shouted for her to stop, telling her that the moon helped her to sleep.

"Are you sure it doesn't keep you awake?" Ginny laughed.

Abigail simply shook her head and lay back down under the covers. She was asleep with in minutes.

Ginny watched her niece for 15 minutes before she kissed her atop the head and headed out of the room.

As she was closing the door, she saw Draco ascending the stairs.

"I came to see if you were ok" he said. "You've been up here for quite a while"

Ginny nodded, and when she tried to step around him, he grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You've been ignoring me for hours" His voice sounded pleading.

Ginny huffed. She didn't want to open her mouth incase she yelled at him.

Draco asked her again and she still said nothing.

"Oh forgoodness sake. What is wrong with you? Am I meant to guess? Is that it? Because I will if that's what it takes. I'll stand here for hours trying to guess what it is I've done wrong."

His voice was gradually getting louder, and Ginny pulled him into a spare bedroom, Incase he woke Abigail.

"You want to know what's wrong?" She yelled. Draco nodded dumbly. "Ok, I'll tell you. I'm angry at you for _flirting_ with Cho. Satisfied?"

"I wasn't _flirting_ with her" Draco replied quickly.

"Yes you were" Ginny hissed.

"No…" Draco began. "She was flirting with _me_. There is a difference" He was clearly getting angry, but this didn't stop Ginny's rant.

"Well I didn't see you trying to stop her. If anything you were encouraging her."

"Oh don't be ridiculous" Draco yelled.

The anger within her suddenly reached a level way out of her control. "Don't you are call me ridiculous. I am your wife. And the mother of your unborn child. I deserve respect" By this point, they were so close Ginny was practically yelling these things in Draco's face.

"Then stop acting so stupidly." He yelled back. Ginny winced at first, then jumped straight back in.

"God. You haven't changed. You're still the arrogant prick you always used to be"

"Oh compared to Potters little pet that's almost a compliment."

"Why you little shit. I can't believe I married yo-"

Ginny's manic yelling was drawn to a sudden close as Draco slammed his lips roughly against hers.

It wasn't like the other kisses they had shared. Not by a long shot. This was passionate. Not to mention painful. All their pent up anger at each other was coming through as they grasped for one another frantically.

Draco's hands shot down to grab her bottom and lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands shot into his hair as their tongues battled together.

Suddenly, with out any recollection of how they had down it, Hermione and Ron's spare bedroom disappeared, and they were suddenly standing in their own master bedroom.

Draco pulled back and looked at his surroundings. Ginny gasped. "We must have apparated."

Draco nodded. "Yeah" he muttered, before his lips reunited with hers.

He walked the now familiar distance to the huge master bed and lay Ginny down on her back. It wasn't long before he was on top of her and was kissing her again.

They kissed eagerly, trying to get as much of each other as possible, at the same time as pulling at each others clothing.

As Draco dragged his hands painfully slowly down bare Ginnys tummy, he suddenly stopped the kiss and drew back.

"What?" Ginny gasped, trying to pull him back down.

Draco shook his head and sat up. He grabbed one of her hands and held it to her tummy.

"See" he said, as a large goofy grin spread across his face. "Can you feel that? It's a bump"

Ginny gasped again, and then smiled. She sat up to and looked down at where their hands were resting. There was the slightest curve to her tummy. It wasn't big but it was there.

Ginny's smile grew even bigger as she locked eyes with Draco's. "It's our baby." She sobbed.

Draco seemed to have tears in his eyes. "I know"

They sat for a while, just feeling, when suddenly, the events of the evening caught up on them both.

"I'm sorry" they said at the same time. They laughed.

"No really" Ginny said. "I'm sorry. I over reacted"

Draco shook his head. His hand was still on her tummy. "I'm sorry. I should have ignored Cho. It was stupid of me to let her flirt like that right infront of you"

They stared at each other for a while, then they burst into hysterical laughter. "We were both being silly." Ginny smiled. "Hermione told me that Cho flirts with every one. It's her way of giving herself confidence." At Draco's raised eye brow Ginny carried on. "She likes to think she's still attractive to men, even after getting married and having kids."

"Ah" Draco said.

Ginny suddenly noticed that she and Draco were sat there in very little clothing. She reached for a blanket to cover herself up, but Draco stopped her. "No don't." He said. "I like you like this"

Ginny blushed and Draco eased her back down to lie on the bed. When she was comfortable, he began to kiss her shoulders and neck sensually.

She gasped as he reached her chin, then brought his lips up to meet her own.

As they kissed, Draco hands came down to the zip on her skirt. He managed to pull it down, then silently as her to raise her hips so he could pull it all the way off.

When she was in only her underwear, she stopped the kiss. She smirked and said, "You appear to be wearing _far_ to many clothes Draco"

Draco laughed, and was only too happy to jump off the bed and rip of the remainder of his own clothing off.

He clambered back onto the bad in only his bright blue boxers. Ginny sighed happily as he lay atop her.

He was about to kiss her again… when he stopped. "Ginny?" he asked. "H-how far do you.. erm.. do you want to er go?" he stuttered.

"What do you mean?" she asked, blushing. She never thought she'd see the day when Draco stuttered.

Draco smiled an encouraging smile. "Well, I don't want to force you, but _god_ I want you"

Ginny laughed nervously. "I want youtoo. But, I've never done this before."

Draco grinned. "Well according to this…" he placed a hand on her bump. "It would suggest you have"

Ginny punched shoulder and blushed. "You know what I mean."

Draco nodded. "Yes I do. So in theory…" he grinned. "This is your first time?"

"It would appear that way" she whispered. Draco could feel her tense suddenly.

"Don't worry." He said as he stroked one of her thighs. "I'll make is special." He began to tickle her thighs, trying to relax her.

It worked. "You don't play fair Malfoy" she sad through her laughter.

"I'm a Slytherin" He mumbled into her neck. "I don't intend to"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually, both Ginny and Draco were successfully naked and under the plush bed covers. It had taken a bit of begging on Draco's behalf to let him take off her under wear. She was so nervous her goose bumps covered her entire shivering body. But it didn't matter to Draco. He only saw her as beautiful.

When Draco had rid himself of his boxers, Ginny blushed so red, it was a surprise she had any blood left in the rest of her body to work her internal organs.

Draco slid into her with ease. It was heaven. Ginny gasped at the intrusion, however she soon relaxed and Draco began to make her feel so loved, that she would never question him again.

Ginny was both so nervous and so excited, that she didn't last long. Draco didn't mind, as he was equally excited and was not far behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, the couple lay in each others arms as they drifted off to sleep.

"Love you" Ginny whispered.

Draco smiled and let out a long sigh. "Love you too"


	11. Finding the answer

Hey guys. I am _loving_ writing this story. And guess what…. I have written the last chapter! **_WHY_** I hear you ask. Well because I had a vision of how I wanted my story to end and I thought I would get it written down before I forgot! Hehe! But don't fret! There is still quite a bit of the story to go, but I think after you've all read this chapter you will be able to guess how much is left to go. But OMG it's so exciting. I am so grateful for your reviews and I love reading them. You all RULE! But you don't need me to tell you guys that! Hehe! Ok enjoy the chapter and I'll be back with the next one soon! Hehe. BAI…../_waves/_

"**Ginny! Draco! Ginny**! Where are you?"

Hermione cast Alohamoura on the front door of Draco and Ginny's house. She ran from room to room, shrieking from the top of her lungs.

The night before, she had noticed that both Ginny and Draco had vanished from the room, and when she went in search of them, she heard them yelling. She approached the room in which all the noise was coming from, but when she opened the door… the room was empty.

She had gone downstairs and told Ron, explaining that she had never heard them yelling at each other like that, and could something possibly be wrong. Ron simply told her not to worry and that he was sure they would call her in the morning.

It was now mid-day and she hadn't heard any thing from them. They were not answering their floo, nor their phone. Where were they?

She ran up the stairs and to the master bedroom. She flung the door open, still yelling out their names.

"Ever heard of knocking Granger?" Came a groggy voice from the bed.

"Draco" Hermione gasped, and sagged in relief. "Is that you?"

"No, it's Merlin himself" Came the sarcastic reply.

Hermione 'hmphed' and saw a mass of blond hair appear over the top of the duvet. "What are you doing here?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You disappeared last night with out saying good bye. I heard you yelling and I thought something had happened to you both. Clearly you hadn't thought to call me and tell me you're alright" She growled.

"_Clearly_…" Draco began, matching her tone. "We were asleep, therefore unable to reach the phone"

A mass of red hair suddenly appeared next to Draco, and Ginny rubbed her eyes as she looked at Hermione. "You ok Herm. You look worried?"

Draco laughed as Hermione walked over to the mirror and gasped at her own reflection. She did look highly dishevelled. Her hair was array and her cheeks were flushed.

"I just wondered what happened to you last night?" she said, as she began to flatten her hair with her hands.

"Oh I am so sorry Hermione" Ginny rushed. Draco hid his face from view and began to place little kisses on Ginny's bare shoulder. "We erm…" Ginny began, trying to wiggle away, but failing terribly due to the hold Draco now had on her. "We suddenly felt tired and decided to leave"

"Oh. Well ok then. As long as you're alright"

"Yesyes" Ginny gasped as Draco slipped his hand down to her tummy, then steadily lower. "We're fine"

Hermione nodded, then slowly edged to the door.

When the door was safely shut, Draco picked up his wand and cast both a silencing charm and a locking spell.

"Draco. Don't you think we should get dressed and go see if she's ok? I mean, we did leave in a bit of a hurry last night. And with out telling her"

Draco growled and leapt on top of her, placing kisses down her neck and on her face as Ginny laughed. "Nope. She'll be fine!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ginny and Draco finally left the bedroom, Hermione _had_ in fact gone. Ginny felt instantly bad, and pleaded with Draco to go and make sure she was ok.

Draco was adamant that they have breakfast first; especially after the night they'd had.

They were like two giggling teenage girls with a crush. The stares did not go unnoticed by either. Eventually they sopped trying to be discreet and just _stared_.

"Last night was fantastic" Draco said, as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she washed up the dirty plates.

Ginny tried to hide her blush which was impossible as Draco had simply latched him self onto her neck. She tried to push him off.

"Can we go and check on Hermione now?" She asked.

Draco, with all his self restraint, couldn't deny her pouty lips. "If we must" he sighed.

Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek. "We don't need to be long. I just want to apologise. Then we can come back here and… well what ever" she blushed.

Draco laughed and slapped her bum. "Go and get dressed. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get home"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In fact, Hermione was quite alright that Ginny and Draco had left. She even laughed when she saw the look of guilt on their faces. Well, Draco was ofcourse just trying not to laugh, but Ginny was genuine.

"Don't be silly. I don't mind that you left. I would just rather you come and tell me so I know not to worry about you"

Ginny and Draco ended up having lunch with Hermione and Abigail. Ron was at work.

At one point Pansy dropped by to pick up some books Hermione had about witch pregnancy and birth. She stayed for a coffee and a chat, and then had to leave because she was meeting Harry for a late lunch.

After they had eaten, Abigail went off to play in her room, and Draco thought it the perfect time to bring up their return to their own time.

Hermione was shocked at first, as was Ginny. Draco assured her it was not because he was unhappy. In fact, after the night he had had with her, he could not be happier. But he simply wanted to know if it was possible.

"Well according to this…" Hermione picked a book from a shelf in the lounge, "There is a potion which can send you back in time…." Draco looked hopeful. "But it doesn't guarantee it will work. It could either, not work at all, or it will send you to any random time to which it chooses"

Draco sagged. "So it's not really worth risking it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not necessarily. Let me look into it some more. There might be a loophole some where"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they left, Ginny was hardly in the mood for much more than a lie down. Draco understood that what had gone on at Hermione's had upset her, so he left her to it.

He couldn't make it any clearer that it was not because he was unhappy. He was just simply curious. Ofcourse he wanted to remember falling in love, attending _is own_ wedding. He was beginning to wonder if Ginny wanted to return to their own time at all. It appeared she was getting far too attached to the life they were living now.

When Ginny woke later, they went for a walk around the country surrounding their house. For the most part, they walked in silence.

They had dinner and before they new it, it was evening.

Draco approached Ginny while she was in the kitchen. He stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. And began to kiss her lightly on her neck.

Ginny was soon eager for more, and they only made it as far as the sofa before the clothes started to disappear.

**Knock Knock**

"Crap" Draco hissed. He jumped off Ginny and had to adjust his trousers, not to mention put his clothing back on, before waiting for Ginny to do the same, then he threw the door open.

"Blaise!" Draco yelled.

Sure enough, there was Blaise, standing with a big grin on his face and his arm around a tall, very attractive looking women.

"Draco!" Blaise suddenly jumped forward and pulled Draco into a hug. Once they had stepped apart, Blaise introduced the women. "This is my wife" he said. She stepped forward and placed a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Severus told us everything" she said. When she spoke, it was like a trance. Her voice was sweet, and her eyes sparkled. But ofcourse, Draco thought, she had nothing on Ginny.

"Oh?" Draco said. "What exactly did he say?" he asked, as he stepped aside for them to enter. As he led then to the living area, he noticed that Ginny had vanished, probably to go and compose herself.

They sat down and Blaise instantly pulled the young women to his side. "He told us how your father had used Polyjuice potion to pose as me and try to worm his way into your house" Blaise said, as he looked around at the fine furnishing. "I must say Draco; you really _have_ landed on your feet."

Draco forced a laugh. "I'm sure its all Ginny's doing" he muttered. Speaking of, he wondered where Ginny had gotten to. He wanted to be able to snuggle up with her just like Blaise and his wife were doing.

"So are you going to be here for a while?" To be frank, even though Draco was gradually starting to like Hermione, Ron and even Harry, and as nice as if was to see Pansy almost every day, it would be great to have one of his old dorm mates around to talk to about the old days.

"Draco…" Blaise began. Draco looked at his friend and noticed that both Blaise and the young women looked sullen.

"Yes" he said. Obviously what they had to say was not going to be good.

Blaise tried to smile. "Look. I know it's been an awfully long time since we last met" Draco nodded, although in his mind, it really hadn't been that long. "And it really is wonderful to see you again…. But…"

"You're going away again and you don't intend to come back" Draco finished for him, surprising himself that he'd said that.

Blaise nodded. "There is just too much shit-"his wife gave him a look. "Sorry. Too much has happened in the last few years that… it is better for us to stay away from the wizarding world. Especially as my father is still on the loose. And with young children… well… it's just better this way" he sighed, looking lazily out of the window.

Draco nodded, however he couldn't help but feel that this was all Blaise's wife's doing. The Blaise that Draco knew would never give up the wizarding world; not for all the money in Gringotts.

"And there is nothing I can do to get you to stay?" he asked. Blaise looked at him, as though all he wanted to do was stay right where he was, but with a prompt from his wife, he shook his head.

"No. Nothing"

The three of them sat in silence for a while before Blaise stood, finding the silence unbearable. "Well, we should be off. We have to go and pick up the children and get them home"

Draco nodded and led them to the door. He hugged Blaise, and tried not grit his teeth as the women kissed his cheek. During the last few minutes, he had suddenly begun to hate her. It was like she was taking his best friend away from him.

With a last wave, they apparated away. Draco didn't miss the look of oppression on Blaise's face.

"You ok?" came a voice from the stairs.

Draco turned around and saw Ginny sitting on the top step. He smiled and nodded, approaching the stairs and holding out his arms for Ginny. She walked down the stairs slowly, then jumped over the last three into the waiting arms.

"It's weird." Draco began, as they sat together on the bottom step. "Even though I don't really know much about Blaise's disappearing act since we kind of, skipped the last few years…" Ginny laughed. "I still feel sad about him going away like that"

They sat in silence for a while; Draco's head resting atop Ginny's, when Ginny suddenly broke the silence.

"She's a muggle you know"

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Who? Blaise's wife?"

Picking at an imaginary bit of fluff, Ginny nodded. "Yup. Hermione told me."

"Ah. I suppose that's why she wants Blaise to have no contact with the wizarding world what so ever. Must be frightened. Poor thing" Draco hated the fact that he was suddenly feeling sorry for her.

Draco picked up her hand and kissed each finger.

"Yeah I s'pose. But it's a lot to ask of him."

"Sure is" Draco let go of her hand and squeezed her tight. "Do you forgive me? After today at Hermione's?" he gave her puppy dog eyes, and she really couldn't resist those.

"Ofcourse I do." She laughed and kissed his nose. "I understand you just want to experience things that we've missed. And it's not like we'll never be back here again"

"Ofcourse" Draco grinned. "Although, it will be weird returning back to our world again. Can you imagine all the faces of the students when they see us together?" he laughed.

Ginny gasped. "Oh my gosh. What about Harry. I'll have to break up with him and… and.. Oh Draco it's so awful" she hid her face in his chest.

Draco just laughed at her, resulting in her hitting him upside the head. "It's not funny. And you know your house isn't going to be happy about any of this either." She scowled.

"No no I suppose you're right" Draco agreed. "Do you think we should tell them? About everything that we've seen I mean." Draco began to laugh again. "I really can't wait to see the look on Pansy's face when she discovers she's going to marry Harry Potter. She'll hit the roof." He sniggered.

"He's not that bad you know." Ginny tried not to laugh along with Draco, but it was too difficult; his giggles were contagious. Ginny sighed heavily. "If we tell them they might go easier on us." She paused. "But then again we don't want to scare them. If Harry found out he would be married to Pansy he might try and avoid going to that New Years Eve party where he met her again after all those years, then every thing would be different. They wouldn't be married and expecting their baby. And Neville might die of shock if he knew he'd one day marry _Cho Chang_"

Draco burst into hysterics. "Oh now I think we _must_ tell them, just to see the look on Neville's face"

"Draco!" Ginny scolded. "We can't take advantage of our friends like that. I think we should keep everything a secret. It will be hard, but we must try"

Draco nodded. "I think you might be right about this one. Damn" he sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As night feel Draco and Ginny retired to bed. Sleep was soon upon Ginny, and it was more than welcoming. Nothing much more than kissing had taken place that night. They were far too tired and Ginny was even beginning to suffer from morning sickness.

Draco spooned behind his wife and held her close. It was over an hour before he started to doze off. Unfortunately, just as a wonderful dream about he and Ginny lying entirely naked in a bath full of wonderful smelling bubbles was playing in his head, he heard a ringing coming from the telephone.

He growled and crawled out of bed, trying not to wake Ginny.

He thundered down the stairs, and when he reached the phone, he almost ripped it off of the receiver.

"Yes!" He hissed.

"Draco. Oh I am sorry to bother you." Came the voice of Hermione. "I know it's late, but I was doing a bit of bed time reading in one of my many potions books, and I think I may have found some thing that will cheer you up"

Draco sat down on the window sill and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "What are you on about women?" he asked, completely forgetting their conversation from earlier.

"Oh Draco honestly. It's about you and Ginny getting back to your own time. I think I may have found the answer…………….."

TBC


	12. Going nowhere

Hi guys! This is a real short chapter but its been ages and I really wanted to get something up so you didn't think i'd COMPLETELY forgotten about my story- I haven't its just hard work writing it and doing A-Levels all at the same time. So any way… I hope you all like it! OOHH! I have a new story too. I rote it ages ago... When I had the time to… hehe… and I am thinking of putting it up…. Though I am still undecided. If you see it pop up… give it a read… hehe! Nah just kidding! It's based on a film I saw a while ago and it was WELL good, but sad too! And yes, it's Ginny and Draco! So any way… it may be up soon, take care all and I hope you like… bai…../waves/

It was one of those surreal, yet painfully awkward moments in time where you _wish_ you could be any where else but where you were right now. Hermione's phone call had kept Draco up half the night, and when Ginny woke up to find him tossing and turning at 5. am, she instantly knew something was wrong.

As it were, at this precise moment in time, both Ginny and Draco were sat in Hermione's living room, in silence with the huge space that was the width of the sofa between them. Abigail was playing with her toys on the floor.

When Draco had told Ginny about Hermione's phone call, he had expected her to get angry, maybe thrash about and throw a few things. But she didn't. Instead she was reasonably calm. Draco was glad about this, and hopeful that she was quite content with the situation. But it didn't last.

At some point during the morning, which consisted of showering together and making breakfast, Ginny had suddenly gone awfully quiet, and Draco knew it as because they were off to see Hermione.

They flooed to Hermione's house. They had some how managed to apparate back home the other night, but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't figure out how they had done it.

Hermione hadn't said much to them upon arrival, only that she was working on something in the kitchen, and could they go and keep an eye on Abigail for a few minutes.

Actually, it was more like half an hour. Half an hour of sitting, watching the small child as she played with her plastic wand and her imaginary broom stick.

"Everything ok?" Asked Hermione, as she entered the room to find silence.

Ginny smiled and Draco nodded. Hermione sighed. Obviously they weren't talking to each other again. The sooner they got back to their own time the better.

Hermione plopped herself down in the large space between them, and opened a book up in her lap.

Draco and Ginny edged closer.

"Now…" Hermione began, pointing to something on the page. "I found this potion yesterday while I was having lunch. It looked quite promising so I went over to see a friend of mine to ask his help."

"What friend?" Draco asked.

"Not important right now." She snipped. "As I was saying. This _friend_ of mine told me that such experiments have been done before, and the majority have been very successful"

"Majority?" Draco scowled.

Hermione huffed. "Yes. Well. I did tell you that it didn't guarantee any thing didn't I?"

Draco decided to shut up before the witch got _really_ annoyed. "So basically, we have two choices. One, we go ahead with the potion and just hope for the best, and 2, we stay as we are, and you two learn to live like this… your choice" She shut the book in her lap which made a low 'thump'.

Ginny sighed. "I think we should try it"

Draco perked up. "But you don't want to. Don't lie to me Gin, I know you like it here"

"Ofcourse I do. But you so desperately want to get back-"

"I don't _desperately_ want to get back!"

"Ok stop it both of you. Clearly this needs more thought" Hermione said, as she stood and began to pack away the neglected toys on the floor. Abigail had fallen asleep on her comforter, despite the arguing coming from the Malfoy's. Draco and Ginny sat quietly fuming at each other. Hermione picked up her sleeping daughter and left the room. Draco turned to Ginny.

"I thought you liked it here" he said, trying to keep his frustration at a minimum.

Ginny rolled her eyes and gave Draco a 'well duh' look. "Like I said." She began. "I do like it here. But you want to get home. And I've said before, it's not like we'll never be back here again." Ginny sighed and scooted along the sofa, into Draco's arms. "I'm sorry about this. I know I keep changing my mind about this and you must be getting so sick of it" Draco smirked and nodded. "But I am happy here, and I _would_ very much like to stay. But it's not fair on you."

Draco kissed her head. "But is it worth it?"

"What do you mean?" Arching an eyebrow, Ginny turned to her husband.

"I mean the potion isn't guaranteed to work. We could end up in our futures again, when we're like 80 and we're bouncing our great grandchildren on our knees."

It surprised Draco when Ginny erupted in giggles. "I can't imagine you being 80 Draco. I bet you'll _still_ be dying your hair."

"Hey! I don't die my hair." He yelled, yet he was trying to hide the fact that he wanted to laugh.

"Ofcourse you don't" Ginny cooed. "Besides, if it does send us into our future, again, we'll just have another go at the potion. Where could it possibly send us next? To our graves I suppose."

Hermione re-entered the room to laughter. "So you've made up I suppose?"

Draco nodded. "Tell us what we have to do?"

Hermione suddenly began to look grave. "Well. You see, there is something that I have not yet told you. I guess I should have been honest with you from the start but… here goes"

Draco and Ginny looked sceptical. Hermione was blushing, and looked very guilty.

"Well, the thing is, I can make the potion simply enough, but it needs to recognise just who is being transported; for that I need a blood sample, from both of you"

Ginny and Draco nodded. "Well we can do that" Ginny said.

Hermione sighed. "It's not just that." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "When the potion starts to work, after the blood samples have been added, it could cause some damage"

Draco growled. "What kind of damage?"

"It could take the lives of one of you…. Or both of you"

Ginny gasped and Draco jumped to his feet. "What! You must be joking. I've never heard of a potion doing that!"

"Neither have I Draco, but I swear it's true. My… friend… told me"

Draco scowled. "Perhaps you should tell me just who this friend is Granger"

"Draco don't talk to Hermione like that" Ginny yelled. "She's only trying to help. And she's not Granger any way. She's Weasley"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's ok. I should tell you." She took a deep breathe. "It was Severus. I went to him and told him your situation. He understood perfectly."

Draco collapsed onto the sofa again. "He knows?"

"Yes" Hermione said as she placed a hand on Draco's fore arm. "He said that he thought you were acting a bit strange. Not quite yourself. He was perfectly understanding. So you see…" Hermione said. "What I've just told you must be true, if Severus says so. He should know"

Draco nodded and tried to get his head around everything. "I suppose. But we can't risk it. Not if it may take one or both of our lives. "

Ginny blinked. "But Draco, you so wanted to go back"

Draco brushed Hermione to one side and pulled Ginny to him, his earlier anger forgotten. "I know. But it's not worth the risk. It was hardly worth the risk before, but now it's totally out of the question" Ginny's eyes, which were already filled with unshed tears, were downcast. Draco held her chin in his hand and lifted it so she was looking him in the eye. "I don't want to lose you after I've just found you"

Hermione sniffed. "I'm so sorry you guys. I know how hard this must be"

Draco sighed as he kissed Ginny's fore head. "We'll cope."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco and Ginny didn't stay long at Hermione's. Ginny just wanted to break down and cry, but she was adamant that she wouldn't do it infront of Hermione. The strange thing was, despite the very small amount of time she had spent with Draco, it was as if they had been this way for their entire lives. She felt perfectly comfortable around him, and crying was certainly no issue. Draco would simply hold her and kiss her hair until the tears subsided. No one had ever done that to her. Apart from her mother.

With Ginny tucked up in bed upstairs, the house felt very cold and empty. Draco wished he knew some one that he could call; a friend that he could go and have a chat with. But there wasn't. Well, not like there used to be. It was one of the reasons he so wanted to get back to his own time. Harry and Hermione, even Ron on the odd occasion were very nice, but it still felt very alien to Draco, them all being friends. He wanted to get to know them properly; but of course that was never going to happen. It would mean telling them all their secret and they really didn't want to go through that!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ginny lay in bed, she could do nothing but think about poor Draco. He so wanted to get home. But now it was totally out of the question. Perhaps there was some other way. There had to be.

Later that evening, Draco entered the room to retire to bed. Ginny pretended to be asleep; she couldn't face him. When he had put her to bed earlier, she could see the anguish on his face. A look of pure misery.

Draco pulled back the covers and got into bed, instantly shuffling over to Ginny and placing his arm around her waist and protectively over her tiny bump.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sleep did not come easily to Ginny that night. In fact, it didn't come at all. Draco didn't seem to have a problem. To be sure, he was perfectly content on his side of the bed, with his arms thrown out on both sides and snoring.

Ginny jumped out of bed, silently cursing Draco for both being able to sleep, and (despite it not being his fault) making her feel like the whole situation was entirely her fault.

'Well it is isn't it?' she asked herself. 'It _was_ me who made the wrong potion'

She sat on the sofa in the living room for what felt like hours, thinking.

She then decided… there was nothing else for it. She was going to see Hermione!

So sorry guys! I know its short but the next one will be longer. Look out for my next story! Take care bai!


	13. Old Hogwarts Uniform!

Ok... I guessI lied to you last time about having no time to rite...I found some time to rite some more story... sorryI lied to you all... BUT GREAT NEWS AYE! you all get to read MORE! now you dont need to tell me how happy you all are... i know... hehe just kidding! I woke up this morning and just started writing, and i had some time this evening... so i rote somemore... i must say, when you do it spontaneuously it always seems to work out betr! i quite like this chapter. hehe! I hope you all like it too! tanx for the reviews, even the Criticism's- you know who you are, hehe- no i really like reading them all and if any one _does _wish to beta my story give me a bell and i'd be most pleased. Once again i appologise for my crappy spelling; im blond, what can I say! Take care all... wish you all well... bai... kisskiss!

The pain and the guilt that were eating away at her insides were just far too much to bear that she didn't allow sensible thoughts to enter _or_ leave her brain as she entered Hermione and Rons house. It was late, and the house was dark. Clearly everyone had gone to bed.

Ginny made her way from the fire place in which she had flooed into the hall way. Toys littered the floor, and even began a trail leading up the stairs.

Ginny began to ascend the stairs, like she had that night they had had dinner here, and Ginny had taken Abigail back to bed.

On the landing, Ginny could see, through the crack in her door, that Abigail was fast asleep in her little bed. To left was another door, but Ginny could see that it was a bathroom. There was another door just to the right of Abigail's- a linen closet- so the next one to the right must be Hermione and Ron's room.

She pushed the door open slowly, afraid that she might be interrupting something, but was relieved to hear the sound of Rons snores, aswell and Hermione's slightly heavier breathing, which indicated they were asleep.

She entered the room. It wasn't at all like she had expected. Well, what she had expected was Ron's room back at the burrow. Ceiling to floor covered in posters and a bright orange bed spread. But ofcourse, Ron had grown up since then. And even if he had expressed the want, Hermione would never have let him keep that old orange bed spread.

The room was large, and even in the darkness, one could tell that the walls were a pail yellow. Very pail, almost white. Two large wardrobes were standing on either side of the room. Ginny assumed one was Hermione's, the other, Rons. There were photos all over the walls. The majority were of Abigail, but one or two contained other things.

On the far wall, next to a large window, there was an unfamiliar picture. It must have been taken on graduation day, for Hermione, Ron and Harry all looked very smart. They were all hugging and smiling and waving at the camera. Occasionally, Ron would press a kiss to Hermione's nose, and she would giggle while Harry just out right laughed.

Another photo contained a picture of none other than Draco. But he wasn't alone. Next to him was herself. They were hugging and kissing. Ginny didn't recognise the area in which the photo was taken, but they were surrounded by trees and it was a lovely sunny day. They looked so happy.

The last one was a large picture that stood on what appeared to be Hermione's dressing table. The picture must have been taken at Hogwarts. This picture contained many people. It must have been Ginnys graduation, for there she was in the middle, standing next to Luna Lovegood, dressed very formally. On Ginnys other side was Draco, dressed to kill in a tails and shiny black shoes. His arm was around her waist. Ron and Hermione were next, holding hands and looking very happy. Her mum and dad, Molly and Arthur were next, then all of her brothers. Harry was there too, making jokes with Fred and George. They all looked so happy.

What was she doing? She was in Hermione's house, about to… well she had no idea what she was about to do. She realised that if there was no possible way that she and Draco were going to get home, they would just have to deal with it. Ginny would get over the guilt, (hopefully) and Draco would just have to get used to living here, in this time. It wasn't so bad. It would get easier.

She turned to leave, but as she did, she tripped on one of Abigail's toys lying in the door way. She caught her self in time, but ended up stubbing her tow, and letting out a hollow screech.

"Ginny?" Came a groggy voice from the bed.

Ginny winced and turned round to find Hermione staring at her. God this must look very strange from Hermione's point of view. Here she was, in the middle of the night, standing in their room. What was she thinking? Couldn't she have waiting till morning?

"Ginny" Came the voice again. She didn't sound angry. That was a good sign. "What are you doing here?" _Good question. _

"Oh!" Ginny started. Hermione sat up and, making sure Ron was still fast asleep, - he was- she got out of bed and grabbed Ginny by the hand. She didn't say anything as she led her downstairs into the living room.

Ginny sat on the sofa as Hermione went to turn on a lamp, atleast so they could see each other.

As Hermione sat opposite her, Ginny could see bags under her eyes, and instantly felt guilt rush through her again as she wondered why she had woken her up.

"So?" Hermione began, rubbing her eyes to get used to the sudden light. "How can I help you? Obviously that's why you're here. In the middle of the night" Her tone was light, but it was clear she was non to happy to have been woken up at… Ginny looked at the clock on the wall… 1:45am.

Ginny sighed. "I'm so sorry. It was a spare of the moment thing. I wasn't thinking straight." She suddenly stood. "I'll come back tomorrow." As she turned to the fire place, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Oh no you don't Malfoy" Ok now she didn't sound too happy. "You can't just waltz into my home, wake me up in the middle of the night, and then tell me you'll come back tomorrow." She yawned. "You may aswell tell me what's wrong while I'm awake."

Ginny nodded and say back down. "Sorry"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Did you have another argument?"

"Not exactly" Ginny said, as she recalled yesterday's events. "Infact, after we left your house, we hardly spoke at all"

"So what is the problem?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was starting to get the impression that all this whining she was doing, was having some kind of effect on Hermione. And not a good one. Maybe it _would_ be better if they just returned home. If anything so Hermione could get on with her own life. "I'm so sorry Hermione. You've been so good to us these past few weeks. I don't think Draco and I would have coped if you hadn't helped us" Hermione nodded. "But the thing is. Draco so wants to go home. And I see now that it is for the best. No matter how much I like it here." Again Hermione nodded. The poor thing looked so tired. "While I was in bed earlier, I couldn't help but think there must be another way of getting us home, that doesn't take the lives of both of us." Ginny stopped, hoping for any sign from Hermione that this might be true.

Hermione just sighed. "Ginny, I hope you know what you're doing" she said. Her eyes were starting to droop and her posture was bad. Ginny wished she hadn't come. This was such a bad idea. Then suddenly, Hermione sat up straight, opened her eyes wide, and began. "There is one thing you could do. But I didn't want to mention it infront of Draco because I knew he would flip."

Ginny nodded. "What is it?"

"Ginny I must tell you…" Hermione began. "This option is not one to be entered lightly. You must think hard about it" she sighed. "But if you're really sure you want to get home, it may be the only other option."

Ginny nodded again, eager to hear what this option was, no matter how dangerous.

"Here goes" Hermione stifled a yawn. "I can make a potion to take you and Draco home. I won't need a sample of his blood. Only yours."

Ginny arched a brow. "But how will that work. Yesterday you said the potion needed to recognize both of us. For that it will need a sample from both of us."

Hermione nodded. "Yes I know. But you already have a part of him with you now as we speak" as she said this, Hermione spoke knowingly to the tiny bump that was Ginny's tummy.

Ginny gasped. "What. You mean, because of the baby?"

Hermione nodded. "Yep. I don't need a sample of his blood, because you already have it in you. In your baby. Your baby can help us get you home Ginny" Hermione smiled, but it didn't last long. "But Ginny I need you to think long and hard about this. If the potion doesn't work, it will take your life, and your babies. Draco will be left with nothing"

Ginny nodded. What could she do? Draco wanted to get home, but Ginny was sure he wouldn't want her to put her self through this.

"What are the chances?" she asked. "Of the potion working?"

Hermione stood and drew back one of the living room curtains. She looked out over the garden and took a deep breathe. "Not bad actually. There is a 75 per cent chance it will work. But that still leaves-"

"25 per cent." Ginny finished. Ok so maybe it wasn't as high as Ginny would have liked but it could have been worse. Hermione was leaning against the window ledge with her eyes closed when Ginny spoke again. "How long will it take you to make the potion?"

Hermione turned back to Ginny and rubbed the back of her neck. "No time at all. I can whip it up with in 20 minutes"

Ginny nodded. "I want to try it"

Hermione's sigh told her that she was non too happy about this reaction. "I was worried you would say that. I hope your making the right choice Ginny. It won't be just Draco's life you'll be ruining."

Hermione didn't say anything as she left the room. Ginny supposed she was on her way to get the ingredients.

Sure enough, when Ginny entered the kitchen a few minutes later, Hermione was already set up with a cauldron on the small breakfast table. Hermione face was set, as if she had many things she wanted to say, but was keeping quiet for better reasons. She seemed very distant, but Ginny assumed this was because, among other things, she didn't want to be the one helping Ginny with something that could ultimately, take her life.

Ginny knew it was not a wise idea to interrupt anyone brewing a potion, so she sat down at the table and just watched.

So this was it. This was the moment that could either take her and Draco home… or take her life. Was she being selfish? Should she go home and talk it through with Draco first? No. Draco would try and talk her out of it. It was now or never.

As she sat, she subconsciously placed her hands over the growing bulge, as if preying that the tiny baby could bring a miracle.

All too soon, Hermione placed a tiny vile infront of Ginny. The liquid inside was baby pink. It looked far too enticing to be dangerous. But it always was the things we least expect to be the most fatal.

As Ginny picked up the vile, Hermione suddenly turned away, letting out a tiny sob. Ginny stood and turned her around. Indeed, tiny tears were rolling down Hermione's face. "I hope for everyone's sake this works Gin." Hermione said.

Ginny let out a tiny laugh. "You and me both"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco awoke with a jolt. It was still dark outside so it couldn't be morning. But something had woken him. He couldn't be sure, but the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach was not normal.

He jumped out of bed, suddenly feeling jumpy and agitated. He didn't know why. It was then that he noticed that Ginny was not in the bed.

He left the room and looked around the entire upper floor. When he found no signs of her, he looked downstairs. She wasn't there.

He began to panic. He couldn't find Ginny, and the odd feeling of fear inside was getting stronger. What the hell was going on?

Was Ginny up to something? Why had she crept out with out telling him? Did she plan to do something stupid? Why else was she not in bed, infact, why was she not even in the house in the middle of the night.

There was nothing for it. He had to get help. He'd floo to Hermione's.

He walked over to the fire place and grabbed a hand full of floo powder. However, he got no further.

"ARGHH!" He yelled, as he fell to the floor, the floo powder going this way and that. "Arghh!" he arched in pain. "What's happening?"

He began to roll around on the floor; the pain was unbearable. Short, sharp jolts shooting up his spine, making his head spin. The room was suddenly a blur.

Sweat poured from his head. His hands were balled together. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

The last thing he remembered, before his world turned black, was screaming the name of the one he loved most.

"Ginny!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

to be continued….. no I'm totally kidding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco? Draco honey. Wake up"

"Mmmm" Draco moaned. "Where am I?" he groaned. He rubbed his head; the thud behind his eyes was so unbearable he daren't open them.

"You're at Hogwarts." Came a female voice.

_Hogwarts?_

"Draco I need you to open your eyes and drink this" came another voice; again this person was female, but the voice sounded older.

Taking a deep breathe, Draco slid his eyes open. It was so very bright in the room; Draco had to blink a couple of times to adjust. Looking around, he discovered he was lying in a tiny, very uncomfortable hospital bed. All around were other beds, however all were empty.

"Draco?" came the first voice again, from his left. He recognised the voice. Turning his head, he could have cried when he saw the person the voice belonged to.

"Pans" he squeaked.

Pansy, a young Pansy, with plaited hair down either side of her face, and wearing her grey Hogwarts uniform, had tears rolling down her cheeks, smudging her make up as it ran down her face like tiny black rivers.

"Pans" Draco said again, this time giving way to the tears and catching his friend as she threw herself at him.

The two friends cried and cried as they lay together on the bed. They only pulled away when another voice interrupted them. "Draco, I need you to drink this. It will make you feel better."

Pansy jumped off of Draco and grabbed a tissue from a box by the bed. She wiped her eyes and watched Draco drink his potion Madam Pomfrey had given him. He was very hazy as to why he was here, and why he had felt the great urge to cry only moments ago.

Madam Pomfrey took the empty vile from him and scattered away.

Draco sighed and closed his heavy eyes. He heard a tiny sob come from Pansy and he opened his eyes again to see her smiling a teary smile at him. "Oh Draco" she sighed. "I thought we had lost you"

Draco nodded. "I'm afraid I don't really know what's going on" he said in a tiny voice. The last thing he remembered was a feeling of great pain, and rolling around on the floor, wishing more than anything that it would end.

Pansy picked up another tissue and blew her nose. "Oh Draco. You had an... an accident in the potions lab. Snape found you unconscious. He brought you here but even Dumbledore didn't know what to do." She sniffed as another bout of tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh Draco. We thought we'd lost you"

The poor girl looked shattered. Her clothes were creased, and on closer inspection, Draco could see she had bags under her eyes. He realised he must have been here for a while.

"Oh Draco, it's been 2 and a half weeks" Pansy answered his unasked question.

Draco gasped. "That long. You mean you've been here _that_ long. No wonder you look rough" Draco tried to make light of the situation, but it resulted in making Pansy cry even harder.

"Oh Draco. We've been so worried about you. We haven't been able to concentrate in lessons. We're failing most of our subjects." Draco smiled and took her hand. Pansy smiled at him. Then suddenly, she scowled. "If it wasn't for that stupid little bitch Ginny Weasley-"

"Weasley!" Draco sat up suddenly, making Pansy jump a little. "What has Weasley got to do with it?" he asked.

Pansy sighed. "If it wasn't for her and that stupid potion, none of this would have happened."

Draco lay back down and Pansy began to play with his hair, tucking it behind his ears. "Potion. What potion?" he asked.

"The one you were helping her with. Snape said she added frog eyes instead of squid ink and-"

"Oh my god!" Draco gasped.

"What! What, what is it!" Pansy yelled. "Are you in pain? Should I get Pomfrey?"

But Draco wasn't listening. Suddenly, everything was coming back to him. The potion, he and Ginny waking up together in a strange bed, and a strange house, their Caribbean honeymoon, Hermione and Abigail, Pansy and Potter, Cho and Neville, his father, Blaise. He remembered it all!

He jumped out of the bed, his legs a bit wobbly at first, but he soon regained his composure. "Draco what are you-"

"Pansy!" Draco exclaimed. "Where is Ginny? I must find her"

"I.. I" Pansy stuttered. "I'm not sure. I think her family took her home. They wanted her to wake up in a familiar place, with her family around her. Why Draco? What is the matter?" she cried, the poor thing was very confused. Draco grabbed her hand and kissed her fore head.

"I'll tell you Pans I promise. But not right now. I need to find her. I need to find Ginny!"

"But-" Pansy cried, but Draco was already gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was very odd, running through the corridors of Hogwarts once again. Occasionally the odd passing student would stare at him, or whisper something to their friend, but he didn't care. He had to get to Dumbledore's office.

It was just his luck, as he reached the stone gargoyle, there was the old Headmaster himself, unwrapping a sherbet lemon and popping it into his mouth.

"Ah Mister Malfoy" he beamed when he saw the teenager running towards him. "Had a nice sleep?"

Draco would have laughed were he not so eager to find Ginny. "Sir please. I need your help"

Dumbledore nodded. "Come on up to my office and we'll talk"

Draco nodded and followed the old man. Once inside the large office, Draco collapsed on a chair by the fire. Dumbledore joined him. "So dear boy, how can I help?"

Draco took a deep breathe. "Sir. I need to find Ginny. Pansy told me she's gone home"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled knowingly. "She has. I'm afraid we couldn't stop Molly Weasley charging in and demanding that they take her back to the burrow-" Draco inwardly laughed. Yes that sounded like Molly. Gosh, he hardly knew the women yet he was having thoughts like this. "Might I ask why you so desperately need to see her?" Said Dumbledore, as he conjured up a cup of steaming tea.

"Well sir you see, the potions accident, we were transported, and we were married, and Potter and Pansy, then my dad and then Blaise was- well what I mean is, Ginny was pregnant, but she knew I wanted to get home and, so I think she took a potion, and then I woke up here and so you see, I need to find her!" Draco cried.

Dumbledore arched a brow. "I must say, the language of the common teenager is so very different from that of my day. I'm afraid I have no idea what you just said dear boy. But never mind. I gather that you are very eager to find her, and so I shall help you" the old man winked and smiled knowingly.

Draco sighed in relief and watched the old man stand. He placed his cup of tea down on his desk and pulled out a parchment from his desk draw. He scribbled something down and then folded it up, and handed it to Draco.

"Go down to Hogsmeade and head straight for the Threebroom sticks. Give this to Madam Rosmertta-" he indicated to the parchment- "she will know what to do"

Draco suddenly stood. "Thank you sir. Thank you very much" he turned and fled, leaving a rather amused Dumbledore in his midst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Homecoming

My Lovely, Lovely, Lovely readers! Sorry to have taken such a long time but OMG if any of you are doing A-Levels at the moment you will know how I suffer. They are so damn hard and there is SO much work involved. That is why I have not been writing as much lately.

Any way, I hope you read and liked my new story. I really shouldn't start new stories when I haven't finished the other ones. I WILL get round to it one day. I have the WHOLE summer to do what I like so it should be sweet.

**Special Note: To 'Walkin-On-Cloud-9- **I would **_love_** for you to be my beta! Sorry I didn't get in touch with you for this chapter, (or sooner for that matter), but I'm so desperate to get it out its insane! Get back to me if you're still interested and we will talk about the next chapter! Love ya!xxx

Any way my lovely readers who is worship… have fun reading and PLEASE don't get too mad… you know I love you all! Take care… bai..xxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco made it down to Hogsmeade in record time. He was coughing and spluttering as he fell through the door. On lookers just scowled or muttered under their breathe as the teenager puffed and panted over to the bar.

Madam Rosmertta smiled at him and asked: "What can I get you young man?"

Draco took several large gulps of breathe, holding his heaving chest and said, "Dumbledore sent me-" he pulled the parchment out of his pocket. "He told me to give you this"

Madam Rosmertta smiled and took the parchment. "Ah yes. Wait here a moment young man"

As the cheerful lady disappeared out the back, Draco collapsed onto the bar top, still coughing and trying to regain his breathe. Those around him 'tutted' and moved away, as if worried that he had some fatal disease and they might catch it. _Honestly, you try running from Hogwarts to here in 2 minutes flat. _

Rosmertta came back carrying what looked like an old school tie- a Hufflepuff one.

"What's that for?" Draco asked.

Rosmertta put the tie down on the bar top and smiled. "_That_ my dear, is a portkey. It will take you where you need to go"

Draco arched a brow and refrained from laughing. "Did Dumbledore do all of this?"

Rosmertta laughed. "Yes. Strangely he was here the other day, during lesson time I might add. He left this old tie on his table with a note telling me to hold onto it until further notice. I had no idea at the time but I guess he knew you'd be here"

Draco smiled. "Silly old coot. Why couldn't he have just given it to me at Hogwarts?"

"The mind works in mysterious ways young man" Smiled Rosmertta.

Draco sighed and reached out for the tie. _Really, why did it have to be Hufflepuff?_

No sooner had he picked it up, he felt the familiar pull around his naval, and he was away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The burrow wasn't at all how he expected it. Well, ok he wasn't expecting Malfoy Manor, but he wasn't expecting this either.

The port key had taken him to a random field, coincidentally full of sheep, and he had to traipse around them in order the reach the burrow, which he could see in the distance.

Chickens and pigs littered the front garden. There was also a funny looking, blue contraption with 4 wheels and seats inside. Draco made a metal note to ask about that later.

As Draco approached the house, all was very quiet. He assumed with such a characteristic house, there would be plenty of noise. But alas it was very still, and when he looked through the kitchen window, he saw no one.

He knocked several times, each time getting no answer, so he reached out for the handle, and was surprised when the door opened. _So they don't believe in locks. _

The kitchen was very small. Pots and pans littered the walls. Draco laughed. Yes this was just how he imagined the Weasleys would live. Not that he knew them ofcourse….

The living area was very cosy. He recognised this room from the time he popped his head through the fire, looking for Hermione, but of course, that was many years from now, so it was a little different, but still, much the same.

The sound of someone descending the stairs made Draco turn around, and there stood a tall, red headed man. He looked older than himself; he didn't recognise him.

"Hello?" The man asked. He was very good looking, and spoke with ease and grace. "Can I help you?" He was holding what looked like a glass of water. Could it have been for Ginny? Was she awake?

"Yes" Draco coughed and held out his hand. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. You don't know me but-"

"Lucius Malfoy's son." The man said. "Yes I know who you are. You were with Ginny when she had the accident. I'm Bill" He took Draco's offered hand and shook it. "But I don't know why you are here" he said, as he turned towards the kitchen. He placed the glass in the sink and turned back to Draco, who had followed him in.

Draco sighed. "It's a long story. But I really need to see Ginny. Is she awake?" It was hard to keep the urgency from his voice. Bill still didn't know the situation.

Bill sighed heavily, and Draco's heart beat skipped. "She hasn't woken up yet. Doctors from St Mungos said there is very little chance she will"

Draco choked. "No. That can't be right. She has to wake up. She has to!"

Bill took a deep breathe. "Why. Why do _you_ need her to wake up so much?"

Draco shook his head. "Look, its not important right now." He turned his head towards the stairs. "Where is she? Is she upstairs?"

Before Bill could answer, Draco had sprinted out of the room. Bill made an attempt to catch him, but Draco's thinner frame was too fast for him.

Draco looked in every room, all of which were empty, until he reached the 3rd floor and saw a door ajar with the words, 'Ginny's room, keep out' on a plaque.

Draco burst into the room, and gasped when he saw a much younger Ginny lying in the small bed. She was pale, her hair was limp and she was unmoving.

Draco let out a whimper as he ran to her side. If he had taken the time to look, he would have seen both Arthur and Molly Weasley stood on the opposite side of the bed, and Ron, Fred and George were placed in various points through out the room.

"Ginny" Draco gasped as he picked up her frozen hand. "Ginny wake up please"

"I tried to stop him dad but he was just too damn fast" Came a heaving voice from behind.

Arthur Weasley smiled at his older son and sighed. "It's ok. Dumbledore just sent an owl telling us to expect him." Arthur said, as he indicated to a large barn owl perched on the window sill fluffing its feathers.

Ron was gritting his teeth and trying with all his might not to jump forward and tear the bastard Malfoy limb from limb for even _touching_ his sister.

As Draco lowered his head to Ginny's stomach, he noticed, with some oppression, that it was flat… there was no baby.

But ofcourse there wouldn't be. They were back in their own time.

Draco jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Molly looking at him. Her face indicated that she was very upset. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, and she looked very tired, like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Dear. Why are you here?" she asked in a small voice. From behind her, Draco could see a fuming Ron cracking his knuckles.

"I..I…" Draco stuttered. "I came to…"

"Spit it out you stupid ferret!" Ron finally flipped. "Or get the hell out" He made to grab Draco by the scruff of his neck, and for all Draco knew, throw him out of the nearest window, but Bill grabbed him and held him fast.

"Well Dear?" Came the sweet voice of Molly. She didn't look at all angry, but she did look most confused.

"It's a long story" Draco sighed, running his free hand through his hair. The other was still holding tight to Ginny's hand.

"Well bloody well tell us!" Ron seethed.

Again Draco sighed. He got up off the floor and sat on the bed along side Ginny. "Ok, I'll tell you. But like I said, it's a long story"

Arthur approached his wife and grabbed her hand in his. "We have time"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco told the Weasley family about he and Ginny being transported to their futures. He did however leave out any information about other characters; they didn't ask any way.

"So that's it" he said. The room was silent for a while, before Ron erupted again.

"You fucking liar. That's the biggest pile of shit I've ever heard"

"Ronald please!" Molly yelled as she winced at the profanities of her youngest son. Ron shut his mouth, however never stopping the evil glare he was sending in Draco's general direction.

Draco sighed. "I know it's a lot to take in. Believe me it was weird for us too. But it's true. And when Ginny wakes up she can tell you herself."

"_If_ she wakes up" Ron spat.

Molly frowned. "So you and Ginny were transported to the future…" Draco nodded. "And you were married?" Again Draco nodded. Molly stood and approached her sleeping daughter. "Just imagine. Ginny Malfoy, who'd have thought"

Draco beamed. "So you believe me"

"Its not the first time I've heard this sort of thing" Arthur suddenly said. "I've heard all sorts of stories from the Ministry. Witches and Wizards claiming they've seen their future." Draco nodded. "I'm not saying I believe you son" he said, Arthur patted Draco's broad shoulder, "But I'm willing to wait until Ginny wakes up to find out for sure"

"Thank you sir" Draco smiled.

"Oh ball shit!" The occupants of the room turned to Ron, who was tearing his hair out. "This is crap and you know it. It's some scam he's pulling. Something to do with Vol-Vol…. you know who" Draco opened his mouth to say something. "No don't you dare say anything you shit. This is so ludicrous it's beyond any thing I've ever imagined. This has to be the biggest, stupidest prank you've ever pulled!"

Draco only sighed while Molly glared at her son. "Why else would she have been asleep for so long Ronald. She must have been with Draco"

"No way! Ginny wouldn't. She hates Malfoy just as much as I do" Ron yelled. His face was almost as red as his hair, and he was balling his fists. A vain was throbbing in his neck. All of a sudden, he took out all his rage on a near by heavily stuffed arm chair.

"Ronald calm down. Bill take him outside" Arthur said, and watched as he did just that, Ron struggling the entire time. The twins, who had kept quiet the entire time, followed.

Molly sat on the comfy arm chair Ron had previously just been assaulting. "So dear" she sighed. Draco could tell it was all very hard for the women to take in. "Can you tell us anything else about the future?"

Draco grinned. He really shouldn't… but why not. Who would they tell?

"Well, Hermione and Ron get married."

Arthur laughed and sat on the arm of the chair. "That much is obvious. Anything else? What about Harry?"

Draco barked out a laugh. "Oh I don't think I should tell you. I'd rather like to see the shock on your faces when you find out!"

Molly and Arthur looked at each other. Arthur laughed, however Molly seemed very uneasy.

Draco turned and looked at the sleeping form of Ginny. It could be just his imagination, but it looked like she had gained more colour to her face. Her cheeks were pinker, and her hand felt slightly warmer.

"Sir" Draco suddenly asked, as he turned back towards the Weasleys. "I know this must be very hard for you to take in right now" Molly forced a smile and nodded. Draco took this as a good sign and continued. "But during the time I have spent with your daughter, I've really grown to care for her… infact, I think I may… be in love with her" No. What was he saying? He _was_ in love with her. He knew it. He was smiling to himself when Molly spoke.

"You're right. It is hard for us to take in" She stood and approached Draco. "But I am willing to accept it. If Ginny says all this is true." Her eyes started to water. "If she wakes up that is"

Draco smiled sympathetically at the women. She really was trying. It must be hard to discover that your daughter, whom has been in a coma for the last… however long, infact, one day marries the son of a convicted Death Eater. It can't have been easy.

A sniff started the group as Ron appeared at the door. He didn't say anything as he entered the room, only glared at Draco and sat on the arm chair. He was silent still until he suddenly muttered. "M'sorry Malfoy"

Draco bawkled. "What!"

Ron grimaced. "Don't make me say it again." He groaned. "I'm sorry alright. I heard everything you just said and I'm sorry. It seems you really do care about her."

Draco held back a laugh. "Well, thanks"

Again the room was silent until Arthur suddenly stood and offered to make everyone a cup of tea. Draco was loath to leave Ginny's side but was convinced by Molly that she was fine where she was, and if she woke up they'd know.

Down in the kitchen, they joined Fred, George and Bill. Bill smiled upon their entrance however the twins seemed very uneasy and tried with all their might not to jump over the table and pummel that Malfoy prick.

It was awfully uncomfortable around the table. No one spoke as Arthur poured the water into the kettle and placed it on the stove. It seemed to take even longer for the kettle to boil, all the while Draco stared at a spot on the far wall while the Weasley brothers glared at him, presumably wishing a stray hippogriff would swoop down and fly away with him in its clutches.

Finally, _finally_, a high pitched whistle signalled that the kettle was boiled. Draco let out a breathe he didn't realise he was holding as Arthur placed a mug of hot streaming tea in front of him and Molly, a plate of what appeared to be freshly baked scones.

It seemed as though no one else was hungry, as no one reached for a scone. But _god_ they smelt good. Draco hadn't realised how hungry he was. It had been a while since he had really eaten. He picked up the biggest scone on the entire plate, and wolfed it down in 3 gulps. The other occupants of the table watched as he enjoyed 3 glorious scones, and gulped down his tea, before he pushed the plate away and stared up at their faces. He grinned sheepishly and muttered: "They were great"

Molly laughed softly and got up to clean his mug away.

"So…" Came the voice of Bill from his left. "You were asleep just like Ginny I hear" he said. Draco nodded, not really having the strength to go into great detail again about what he and Ginny had been doing in their future. Why couldn't he just have eavesdropped like Ron?

As if reading his thoughts, Arthur came to his rescue. "Well I'm sure the young lad doesn't want to explain himself again." _Not really_. "Draco," he turned to him. "Why don't I take you on a tour of our garden? I'm sure it's very different to what you're used to at the Manor."

Draco would have laughed if it were not for the fact that all the other Weasleys; particularly Fred and George were staring at him as if he were growing an extra head right there and then. He was just glad for the excuse to leave their prying eyes.

Draco stood and followed Arthur outside. No words were uttered until they had walked a significant distance from the house and Arthur turned to him suddenly.

Draco was unsure of his intensions, but he looked perfectly harmless and infact, appeared to be smiling slightly. "Listen son" he began. "I feel it is my duty to warm you that there is very little chance that Ginny will wake up" _No_! Arthur's smile faded as he picked up a stray brick from the ground and threw it into a near by bush. "These gnomes" he suddenly laughed. "I keep finding these bricks all over the garden. I don't know where they get them from but I hope it's not the walls of our house"

But Draco wasn't listening. Arthur could have been telling him that human sized flobberworms were taking over the Ministry and he still wouldn't have listened. How could Ginny not wake up? She had to. What would he do if she didn't? It would break his heart. And that was a difficult task to accomplish. Malfoy's heart didn't break that easily.

Arthur spoke again and this time Draco heard him. "Molly and I have had time to adjust to the idea that she may never awaken, but you haven't and I know you'll need it. Why don't you go back to Hogwarts and spend some time on your own. We can hold to fort here" he smiled encouragingly.

Draco bawkled. "No, I want to be here incase-"

"Son" Arthur began. "Please, go back to school. There is nothing you can do here. If Ginny wakes up we'll contact you straight away. Ron is returning this afternoon. Maybe you could go together. We're taking him to an Inn not far from here where he can apparate into Hogsmeade. We don't allow it here I'm afraid."

Draco simply nodded, not really knowing what else to do. It was clear that the Weasleys didn't want him here. He'd just have to leave.

Walking back towards the house, Arthur explained that it was really nothing personal. Apparently Ron had been moping around the house for a number of days being nothing but a nuisance, and that it was better if they went back to school where at least their lessons would take their mind of things.

Draco however wasn't so sure that was true. He knew he would not be able to stop thinking about her, no matter where he was nor what he was doing.

Molly and Arthur made sure to feed both Draco and Ron properly before taking them down to the Inn. It was not far away, and they walked the short distance in the fresh air. Ron walked next to his father for the most part of the journey, while Molly strayed back to talk to Draco.

"We will call you as soon as we have any news" she smiled. She was very sweet Draco decided, with her soft round face and smiling eyes. How she was coping with all of this Draco would never know!

At the Inn the barmaid, a small, young women with long brown ringlets and was giving Draco a cheeking grin, which made Ron gag, led them into a back room with a large fire place. Molly and Arthur hugged Ron and bid him farewell. Draco was stood to one side when Molly pulled him into a hug.

"You don't seem half as bad as I thought you were" she smiled a teary smile. "I think I could get used to you being my son in law. As long as you take care of my only daughter that it."

Draco smiled. "Nothing would make me happier. Thank you"

Again Molly laughed. "Atleast I know you'll have good looking children"

Draco smiled and kissed the old women on the cheek and turned to the fire place. He grabbed some floo powder, as did Ron, then threw it into the fire and yelled, "Hogwarts"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco landed with a 'thud' on the floor of a room he recognised. Dumbledore sat behind a large desk, sucking on a sherbet lemon. He obviously wasn't expecting them, as he jumped when Draco appeared covered in soot, Ron not far behind, equally covered.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley. What a pleasant surprise"

Dumbledore was already adorning his night clothes. He stood and offered the boys a sweet, which Draco refused but Ron quite willingly, accepted two.

"It has been quite a strange few weeks for you both." The old man smiled. "I would imagine you're both ready for bed" At this Ron actually nodded. On closer inspection, Draco could see that he looked dead on his feet. Sleep had clearly not come easily to him while at the Burrow.

"Well I shall not keep you" Dumbledore unravelled another sweet. "Off to bed both of you."

It appeared that Ron must be very tired, as he didn't need to be told twice. He speedily left the large room and headed down the corridor to the stairwell. Draco had to run to keep up with his stride.

"Weasley!" He puffed.

"What!" Ron hissed, as he kept walking. Clearly his speedy departure was not simply because he was so tired. He obviously didn't want to spend any more time with Draco.

This, Draco just wouldn't have. He was well aware that Ron hated him, but if they were going to be future brother in-laws, they had better start making friends some time… why not right now?

But before Draco had time to say anything, Ron suddenly span around on his heals. His face was red and his eyes bloodshot. To be honest, he looked awful. "Listen to me, and listen good" he spat. This friendship business was not going to be easy. "I don't care what kind of relationship you and my sister _apparently _had while you were in your little coma. Until she wakes up and backs up your story, I don't believe you"

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Ron felt this way, but for some reason, it did. "But what about everything that happened at the burrow?" Draco asked, shocked. "You apologised to me. You said you believed me"

Ron barked a laugh. "No I didn't. I apologised _yes_. I said that it _seems_ you really care. Never did the words, 'I believe you' pass my lips"

Draco laughed haughtily. "Ofcourse. Sorry to jump to conclusions" He drawled sarcastically. He suddenly sneered, which was something he couldn't remember doing for quite some time. "I guess it's too much to ask that you be happy for us"

Rons laugh was menacing. "Like I said. I don't believe you. I won't be happy until Ginny wakes up and tells me herself that all this is just a lie" He turned and began to walk away.

"It's not a lie!" Draco yelled to his retreating back. "It's the truth, and you're gonna feel pretty stupid when Ginny wakes up and tells you as much!"

But Ron was gone!

Draco slid down the wall until he was sprawled on the cold hard floor. He couldn't feel more crap then he did right at that moment. Ginny hadn't woken up and it was more than likely she wouldn't. The Weasleys, to whom he had grown fond of during his stint in the future didn't want him around their home. And Ron- no, _Weasley_- didn't believe him. That made him angry. The irritating snot…..

TBC…


	15. The Morning After

**Hello Everyone. Sorry to have taken so long butI have now finished my exams and I got backfrom holiday last week- I went to Greece and it was FAB! Anyways, I hope you are all well. This fic is coming to a close soon... /sniff/ I love it so much! But then I can concentrate more on the others maybe. I havent yet finshed one... hehe! **

**One last thing, I need to make a HUGE shout of thanks to Walkinoncloud9 because she is my wonderful new beta and I love her so much! Thank you hun! I took all your ideas and comments on board! I hope they worked well! **

"Draco!" Pansy yelled as she pounded on the boy's dormitory door. "Draco honey, do you want some dinner?"

There was no answer from inside the room. She had seen Draco as he had passed through the common room while she had been doing her homework on one of the sofas 'round the fire. A few onlookers gasped and muttered about the accident in the potion's room and both Draco and Ginny being unconscious for so long; until Pansy snapped at them to be quiet.

She had followed him up to his room but he had locked the door and was not answering.

"Draco please come out" She begged. "Or atleast let me in"

For several moments, nothing happened, then just when Pansy was about to give up, she heard the key being turned from the inside and Draco peered through a tiny gap in the door.

He looked tired; his normally bright eyes looked old and teary. His face was creased from obviously lying on his pillow, and his usually immaculate hair was tangled and messy.

"Oh Draco" Pansy cooed. She pushed the door open fully and dragged Draco towards his bed. She then grabbed a comb from his bedside table, and began to run it through the tangled mess on top of his head.

Draco shut his eyes and sighed as the comb threaded through his untidy locks. Pansy's hands worked wonders on his scalp.

When she was done, she placed the comb back where she had found it and turned back to Draco, whose eyes were still shut, and he swayed on the verge of sleep.

"Draco honey," she cooed. Draco snapped his eyes open and blinked a few times. Pansy was smiling sweetly at him. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? I know something must have happened to make you run off like you did."

Draco nodded and laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm too tired to even talk about it" he said.

Pansy sighed. "I know you are honey. But I want to help. I don't like seeing you like this. What happened to you that suddenly made you forget to wash?"

Draco heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice and smirked. Washing was the last thing he was thinking about, but it had been a while since he remembered washing. Well, washing in this world, not the future.

"I'll shower first thing tomorrow" he sighed, fighting a losing battle to keep his eyes open.

Pansy shook her head. "I don't think so Draco." She suddenly stood and pulled Draco to his feet. He swayed a bit at the sudden lightness in his head until his eyes focused on Pansy. "We're going to the Prefects bathroom." At Draco's stricken look she smiled and added. "Don't worry. Most people will be at dinner or in the Library doing their homework so we shouldn't bump into any one."

Pansy dragged him down the stairs and through the common room amidst stares from his fellow housemates.

Up several flights of stairs, where luckily, they didn't bump into any one except the bloody baron, they found the entrance to the Prefects bathroom. Pansy pushed him inside and began to pull of his jumper.

"Oi stop it women" he yelled. "I can do it myself!"

Pansy laughed and turned her back to him, filling the tub. She went to fetch a towel, and then turned back when she heard a splash. Draco was floating in the middle of the large bathtub, his head thrown back soaking his hair.

"That must feel better" Pansy laughed, as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Draco laughed. "Yeah, it does." Then he disappeared under the water.

When he resurfaced, his blond head was covered with large blue bubbles. Pansy laughed and beckoned him over to the side of the bath.

Draco did so and Pansy sat down near his floating head.

"So, are you ready to tell me yet?" she asked.

Sighing heavily and rolling his eyes, Draco scowled. "Will you give it up? It's not that important"

"It must be" Pansy yelled. "Draco you've been unconscious for what feels like forever, and when you finally _do_ wake up you rush off saying you need to find Ginny _Weasley_ and then I don't see you for the rest of the day" She took a deep breathe. "Now don't tell me it's not that important"

It was no good. He was going to have to tell her everything! So, like he had with the Weasleys, Draco explained how the explosion in the potions room had caused both Ginny and Draco to be sent to their futures! Draco watched as Pansy's face switched between various forms of shock and finished with a complete loss for words.

Draco simply allowed her to get used to the idea.

"So you and Ginny _Weasley_ were married?" Pansy hissed.

"Yes" Draco nodded. "And don't say her name like that. I know you don't like her but one day you will."

Pansy huffed. "Draco, how do you know for sure that was your future? Maybe it was just some crazy dream… or perhaps a nightmare"

"No! It wasn't." Draco scowled. "And when Ginny wakes up she'll tell you herself."

Pansy suppressed another burst of anger. Clearly Draco was under some kind of influence. They hated the Gryffindors. Always had. And no potions explosion was going to change that!

"So you and I... we are...over? " Pansy nearly sobbed.

Draco sighed and pinched his nose. "Pansy, we were never really together!"

"Yes we were Draco, of course we were. How can you say that!"

"But it was never serious. We were just... more than friends"

"Exactly!" Pansy yelled through her tears "Does that mean _nothing _to you!"

Why did women always cry when they broke up with their boyfriends? Draco mused. Men never went to such levels. Why couldn't they just... accept it!

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

It was some time later that Pansy a Draco heard the door to the bathroom open, and in walked a tall, hooded person. On closer inspection, once the person had removed the hood, they could see that it was…

"Potter! Get out! This is a prefect's bathroom!" Pansy yelled.

Potter looked awful. Obviously he had been outside- in the rain- and was soaked to the skin. His normally vivid green eyes looked dark and teary. His hair, well even his normally messy hair was even messier.

Draco sighed. It must have been down to Ginny being unconscious for so long.

Potter didn't even attempt to stand his ground. He simply turned and headed for the door.

"No, don't go Potter!" Draco suddenly yelled. Pansy and Harry turned to stare at Draco, as if he had gone mad. Pansy glared at him, as if silently asking him what he was playing at. Harry on the other hand looked rather scared. "It's ok Potter. I just want to talk to you"

"Draco are you insane? What on earth has gotten into you?"

Draco ignored her and motioned for Harry to shut he door, which he did. At first he just stood there while the other two occupants of the room muttered to themselves under their breaths.

"Draco have you lost your mind. First Weasley, now Potter. Are you trying to give me a heart attack here? We don't like these people."

"Please Pansy. I'm not going insane, and no I am not trying to give you a heart attack. Potter sit down" Draco barked as he saw Potter still standing stupidly by the door. Christ this was going to be hard. "Listen Pans" he turned to the fuming girl. "Maybe you had better give us a minute. Wait outside"

"But Draco-"

"_Please_ Pans!" Draco begged.

Pansy turned and left the room with out a second glance. Clearly Draco would have to do some damage control later.

Draco sighed and turned to Harry; his head was hanging and he looked utterly miserable. He was just about to speak when Harry beat him to it. "I've spoken to Ron. He told me your story about you and Ginny being married and stuff"

The boy sounded drained. Clearly this was taking a toll on him. It was not going to be easy breaking it to him that his girlfriend was in love with another man.

"Listen Potter. You probably won't believe me but it's true." Harry sighed. Draco never thought he'd see the day he and Potter would be having a conversation like this. Just a few small weeks ago they were still at each others thoughts' bickering. "I'm sorry you have to hear this, but I honestly love her. I never thought I would see the day, but I do"

Harry again sighed and nodded. It was like he wasn't really taking it all in. Draco atleast expected him to put up a fight. Maybe shout and scream, but not just… accept it.

Draco, again was about to speak when Potter got there first. "I know you're probably waiting for some kind of reaction Malfoy but it's not going to happen. This news hurts, but not as much as it hurts to not have her near me. I miss her like crazy"

Draco nodded. "I know you must. I would too if it were the other way round. But honestly Potter, as much as I may hate you…" he smirked. "I didn't mean for this to happen"

Harry suddenly lifted his moping head and looked at Malfoy properly for the first time. "I'm not giving her up with out a fight you know" He was all seriousness. His eyes once again showing elements of their liveliness and strength. Draco had to hand it to the boy. He really was a fighter. And Draco knew that he was going to have a difficult competitor on his hands. He loved Ginny; but he wasn't the only one. And it was Draco who was in the wrong here. He was taking Ginny away from Potter, not the other way around… he was the _other man_, so to speak. Though he knew he would eventually end up with her, Potter he could see wouldn't go without a fight.

Draco tried to smile. "I know."

Harry huffed. "It's been hard these last few weeks. When I heard that you were awake I thought there was some hope for Ginny to wake up too, but Dumbledore told me she was still unconscious." He sighed heavily. "And just now Ron told me about how you and Ginny apparently went to your futures and got married…" he paused and looked momentarily at the cold stone floor "Although it may sound stupid…" he looked into Draco's eyes. "I'm scared"

Draco gasped. "What the hell of?" he almost yelled, and threw his hands over his mouth suddenly once he realised whet he had said. This was Harry Potter. The boy Wizard. Saviour of the Wizarding world. The Boy Who Lived. What could he possibly be scared of?

"I'm scared of losing her!"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly were settling down for bed when they heard a noise coming from the room next door- Ginnys room.

They both jumped out of bed and rushed into the dark room. They switched on the light and found their only daughter lying on her back on the floor, her eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling.

"Ginny!" Molly gasped and ran to her daughters' side. Ginny was barely breathing, as if she had fallen out of bed and had the wind knocked out of her.

Arthur helped his daughter sit up as she began to catch her breathe, all the while trying to hide the biggest smile ever to cross his lips- his daughter had woken up.

Ginny was very pale and shaking all over as her mother fussed over her. Arthur was about to ask her if she was ok, the shock of her finally having woken was almost too much. As he opened his mouth to speak, Ginny suddenly gasped. "Harry… Draco… I need to talk to Harry and Draco!"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Potions the next day was, to say the least, abysmal. Everyone Draco passed in the corridors on the way to class could not stop staring and whispering… as if he wasn't aware.

As he stood out side the potions dungeon awaiting Snape to arrive, he very nearly hexed the fingers off of a tiny witch, who obviously had a crush on him, and had come over to tell him how pleased she was he was ok.

"She was only being nice" Pansy whispered to him as they collected their ingredients.

But Draco didn't care. He was more than pissed in his current situation. Last night Potter and he had very nearly gotten into an argument over Ginny until Pansy came in and put it to an end. Ofcourse it was entirely Draco's fault. He had provoked the boys endlessly, simply because he was so desperate to get a reaction out of him. He wasn't used to seeing Potter so glum.

This morning hadn't been much better. He had bumped into Weasley first thing and they too nearly had a slanging match until McGonagal came along and gave them both detention.

But it wasn't all bad. His housemates were very pleased to have him back. Crabbe and Goyle snuck down to their hidden stash of butterbeer in the depths of the dungeons to throw a mini party for his return. Blaise was over the moon.

"Thought we'd lost you for good mate" He yelled as he pulled his friend into a big hug.

Now, however, Draco had to contend with the stares of his fellow students as he tried to brew his potion. He felt so claustrophobic, just from their stares, that he completely ruined the potion, and ended up earning himself the worst grade he had ever been given.

What made the whole ordeal worse was the fact that this particular dungeon was the one he and Ginny had had their potions accident.

At lunch time, Draco was desperate to go back to his room and sulk but Pansy grabbed him round the waist and dragged him towards the great Hall.

Everything was as it ever was. The teachers tried not to stare too much, but it was painfully obvious they were all as intrigued as the students. All except Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

Things were still not quite right when it came to Pansy either. They had avoided the situation at hand as much as possible, but Draco knew it would be best to sort it out. Besides, things were only going to get worse from here on in. He turned to the girl sat to his left. She was clearly tired- the bags under her eyes showed as much.

"Pansy-"

"Don't " The girl sighed. "Its ok Draco"

Draco bawlked. "Pardon?"

Pansy rolled her fork between her fingers and managed a weak smile. "Its ok. I understand now. I was up half the night trying to think of a way to keep you for myself, but I realised you were never really mine to keep. I guess it was just convenient for us both"

"No No its not that at all Pans, you must know I would never think that of you" Draco grabbed his friends hands and pulled her to face him. She resisted at first but eventually relented. "Pansy, you know I love you dearly, and I don't know what I would do with out you" Pansy sniffed and Draco handed her his napkin. "I love you so much, but as a friend. I know you'll find someone you love one day Pansy. Really you will" Ofcouse, Draco knew this much was true.

Pansy laughed and nodded. "I know. I guess deep down I feel the same, but I've been lying to myself for so long I guess I just grew to believe you and I... well, you know what I mean"

Draco simply nodded. Words were not needed as he pulled his friend into a hug. Things were going to be ok.

As Pansy and Draco held each other, Dracos eyes stayed to the Gryffindor table.

_Hmmm, no sign of the happy trio._

He didn't think much of it, until his friend Blaise sauntered over, looking grim, having just received detention from Filch for snogging Lavender Brown in the middle of the charms corridor. "It's just coz he's not getting any himself" he grumbled. Draco and Pansy laughed. Then Blaise said,

"Oh Drake, did you hear, apparently the little Weasley girl woke up last night!"

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq


	16. Reaction!

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter has taken so long! It's not as long as some of the others but the next chapter will make up for that! I hope you like it… thanx Alex for being my beta! You're an angel!

Has any one seen Rupert Grints new movie... because I have looked in EVERY cinema near me... and then some... and I cannot find it ANYWHERE! is it actually out! omg if you've seen it.. tell me where i can see it!

Also, this is going to sound SO cheesey! But has any one thought of making a 'Titanic' themed Harry Potter story! It dawned on me the other day and I was like, I would _so_ read that! I don't want to be the one to do it because I would want to enjey reading rather than writing it... but hey!

Thank you to those who have read my new story 'My Girl''. Those who haven't... what are you waiting for. hehe!

Thanx for the reviews! Take care every one! Baixxxxxxxxxxx

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

The first thing that entered Draco's mind as he thundered through the door to Dumbledore's office was, "Why wasn't I told!"

Dumbledore promised he would contact Draco, as did the Weasleys... They lied!

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy!" The old man smiled as a furious Draco stormed right up to the desk, followed by a slightly worried Blaise and Pansy. "How can I help you?"

"You promised you would inform me when Ginny woke up! So did the Weasleys. Does it not matter to you that I happen to care about this girl and that I had a right to be told when she finally woke up!

Dumbledore's smile had faded through out Draco's rant! "My dear boy, I had no idea. I'm sorry that you weren't told but believe me if I had kno-"

"It doesn't matter now!" Draco fumed. Both Blaise and Pansy cowered in the corner. Dumbledore was unfazed, however. "It doesn't matter any more. Just let me use your floo. I must go to her!"

"Of course you must" Dumbledore stood and Draco followed him to the fire place. "But let me advise you. I'm sure there is a reason as to why you weren't told straight away about Ginny's recovery. Let Molly and Arthur explain this before you start cursing and hexing. There is always a reason behind such mistakes."

Draco nodded hastily and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Before either Blaise or Pansy could wish him good luck, he was gone.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq **

Draco found himself standing in a deserted Wealsey living room. The house was awfully quiet, except for the whistle of the kettle in the kitchen.

Draco was at the bottom of the stairs, about to ascend, when a head pooped itself around the corner from the kitchen.

"Malfoy?" came the voice of one Hermione Granger.

Draco sighed. "Hello Hermi- I mean Granger." It was far too early in their relationship to be on first name terms.

Hermione appeared fully from behind the wall. She was holding a cup and appeared to be drying it with a tea-towel. She was a lot different to the Hermione Draco knew from the future. She was shorter, thinner, and her hair was dishevelled. "I was expecting you" she said.

Draco raised a brow. "You were?"

"Oh yes. Ginny has been asking after you" Draco's heart skipped a beat at he mention of Ginny. Awake. Talking. And about him.

"What did she say? Is she ok?"

Hermione nodded and placed the cup on the small table in the lounge. "She is fine. Still tired, but ok. She has been talking to Harry for the most part of the morning. I don't know what about, but what ever it is, it's taken a long time to sort out"

"Where is Potter now?" Draco asked.

"He's still up there. Most of the Weasleys have gone out. Including Ron." She added.

"Why?"

"Because, they thought that Ginny and Harry needed time to talk. Plus, Ron is still in denial about everything you told him. He's adamant it's not true." Did Ginny already tell them?

Grinning, Draco said. "He told you then?"

Nodding, the witch sat down on the table and smiled. "Of course he did. He came marching into the common room that same night and starting hexing all the 1st and 2nd year students. It didn't take long for me to coax it out of him."

Draco's grin only got bigger. "I bet."

Hermione covered her blush by standing and marching up the stairs. She yelled over her shoulder. "Well, don't you think you had better go and talk to Harry and Ginny about all of this?" And she was gone.

_'Oh God. Talk to Potter as well?_' Draco hadn't counted on that. He thought Ginny would deal with the boy.

Taking two steps at a time, Draco suddenly found himself standing outside Ginny's bedroom door. Hermione stood next to him and knocked.

When a male voice answered, Draco bawlked, annoyed at the slight annoyance in the tone, and watched as Hermione went in first.

"There is some one here to see you Gin" she said.

Draco couldn't see Ginny from where he stood. The door was still half closed. As he pushed it open, the first person he saw was Potter.

He looked furious at the arrival of Draco. He stood suddenly and was ready to march over and pummel him into the floor, but another voice stopped him.

"No Harry, don't"

Draco recognized that voice. It was Ginny.

He moved into the room some more… and there she was.

She was fully dressed, sitting on her bed. She had one leg folded underneath her. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun at the back of her head. She looked so small, so innocent. The look on her face was one of anguish. Draco didn't know weather she was going to run into his arms and kiss him senseless, or tell him to get the hell out.

His eyes met hers for a second, before she suddenly looked away. It broke Draco's heart. Did she not remember? Had her feelings changed?

Harry sat back down and glared at the floor. Draco too sat, and Hermione left them alone to talk.

The three of them sat in silence for a matter of seconds, but it felt like a life time.

Harry was the first to talk. "Ginny please go through this with me again. You and _Malfoy_. Married. In your future?"

Draco inwardly grinned. 'So she did remember'. Looking up, Draco watched Ginny's face redden. "Please Harry; we've been talking about this for the most part of the morning. I didn't want this to happen-" She caught Draco's eyes for a second before she dragged them away, back to Harry.

The boy was clearly angry, but he was also distraught, on the verge of tears even.

"Listen, maybe I had better come back later" Draco said. Infact, it was the last thing he wanted. He wished he could just carry Ginny away, back to Hogwarts, and spend the rest of his days making sweet love to her in his bed. She looked so beautiful sitting there. It was painful trying to keep his emotions under control.

He heard Harry sigh. Ginny did too. Maybe it was time he spoke up.

"Ginny...?" he almost whispered. He was scared he would frighten her. Ginny looked up at him, the urge to throw herself into his tight embrace was almost too much to bare. Draco smiled at her sweetly, and he almost got one in return. "Ginny, do you remember everything? About our future? About our marriage, and the house, and... other things?" Draco nearly mentioned the baby, but he didn't want to put Potter in an early grave.

Ginny's eyes suddenly welled up with tears and she nodded. "Yes."

Suddenly, the pair of them were sucked into each other, their eyes locked. Draco needn't have any doubts. Ginny still felt exactly the same.

But the moment was broken by Harry, throwing himself at Draco and knocking him painfully to the floor.

Ginny yelled and tried to pull the boys apart as Harry threw punch after punch into Draco's face, chest, any where he could reach.

Draco wasn't about to hit back. He was infact, quite glad at the retaliation. Potter needed this. To let it all out. And if Draco had to be the punch bag...

Ginny yelled suddenly. "Please, stop it Harry!"

Her voice was full of worry, tears, agony, distress, pain...

But it worked. Harry stopped punching, and allowed Ginny to drag him away.

She didn't help Draco, even though she may have wanted to. She sat with Harry on the floor. His head cradled in the gap between her head and shoulder. The boy was shaking terribly. Infact, he was crying.

The scene before him shocked Draco. He had never really seen a boy cry. Not like this. He felt as though he should leave them alone, but he was too involved. They had to sort this. They couldn't let it hang over them for ever.

He watched as Ginny rubbed his back soothingly. But he didn't feel angry. He was sure of Ginny's feelings now.

When it seemed as though Harry had stopped crying, Ginny pulled away and kissed his forehead. Draco could make out, from the movement of her lips, that she was apologizing. Over and over she said the small word...sorry. But it wasn't enough. Things like this didn't just go away with the simple utterance of a word. It would take time for Potter to really get over Ginny.

"I'm so sorry Potter" Draco decided he should speak. Weather or not Harry wanted to hear it. "The last thing we wanted was to hurt any one"

Harry didn't say anything. He simply stood, forced a smile in Ginny's direction, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Both Ginny and Draco sat in silence for some time. Neither really knew what to do in this kind of situation. Harry was clearly distraught. And Draco felt awful for having caused such pain.

"I guess he just needs time" Ginny voice soured through his ears. It soothed him.

Draco raised his gaze and caught Ginny's. They smiled at each other, and before they knew it, they were in each others arms.

"I thought you would never wake up" Draco gasped through rushed, painful kisses. "The doctors said-"

"I know, I know. They told me everything this morning" Ginny panted as she planted her lips firmly on Draco's. "I wanted you last night. I needed you last night. But Ron and Hermione, even Mum and Dad thought I should talk to Harry first."

Draco pulled Ginny tight into his chest. Just holding her felt wonderful. He never wanted to let her go. "I think that was probably best. But he seems to be taking it really badly."

Ginny nodded in into his chest. "I thought he would. But he'll get over it. He'll have Pansy." she laughed.

Draco's grin was so big, his cheeks would hurt later. "Yes, he will!"

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq **

Downstairs, the Weasleys had arrived home. Arthur, Ron, Fred, George and Charlie sat at the kitchen table whole Molly and Hermione made tea.

"So he arrived here when exactly?" Molly asked.

Hermione sighed. "About 20 minutes ago. The three of them are upstairs talking things through."

Arthur nodded. "I think that is best"

Hermione seemed to believe that most of the Weasleys were quite accepting of their daughter and Draco together. None had voiced their opinions of course but they didn't seem to be too upset about it. Well, all except for Ron, who sat fuming at the table, balling his fists every few minutes.

As Molly placed mugs of tea in front of everyone at the table, Harry appeared round the corner.

"Harry" Hermione gasped. "Harry, are you ok?"

Clearly he wasn't. Tears had dried on his cheeks, his eyes swollen and red. He looked nothing like the saviour of the Wizarding world now!

Hermione slowly approached him and pulled him into a hug. At first he hugged back, but when it all became too much, he closed his eyes, and disappeared with a 'pop'. How did Harry dissaperate?

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb **

Upstairs, Ginny and Draco sat curled up in each others arms at the foot of the bed. They hadn't spoken for several minutes; just enjoyed being with each other.

"It's going to be weird at school" Ginny heard herself say. "Everybody will stare at us and make comments under their breathe when they think we aren't listening"

"Ignore them. Ignore them all" Was Draco's reply as he placed a kiss on her hair. "They don't matter. It's just you and me. And besides, something else will occur like, Finnegan getting caught snogging another helpless witch in some forbidden corridor, and we'll be old news."

Ginny giggled at that. "Yes, I suppose you're right. What do you think your house mates will say?"

Draco didn't dare think about it! If Pansy's reaction was anything to go by, nothing good. He smiled when he noticed Ginny was watching him. "They'll get used to it."

Ginny, too, was worried about her houses' reactions. She was sure a lot of people, well the girls in particular would be fantastically jealous of her, having bagged one of the best looking guys at school, however there were bound to be those who would hate it.

"You can't be serious" Had been Ron's exact words this morning. Not that Ginny had expected anything else. Draco had, of course, been Ron's sworn enemy from day one, but it hurt none the less. Even Hermione had something to say.

"Ginny you can't be thinking straight. You have just woken from a very bizarre dream. You think it's true but it can't possibly be."

Well they didn't have to like it. Ginny thought. They just had to accept it. It was like Draco had said, it didn't matter what anyone else thought. What really mattered was what was right here… her and Draco!

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

Hogwarts, was, to put it lightly, in a state of shock! It was one thing to see Ginny Wealsey and Draco Malfoy fully recovered from their coma's, but it was an entirely different ball game seeing them wondering the halls together, sneaking the occasional kiss every now and again.

Draco would walk Ginny to her classes and they would hold hands in corridors.

As expected, both Slytherin and Gryffindor had plenty to say about the whole thing, but the couple gave them no notice. Infact, they found it quite easy to steer clear of both their common rooms and just spend their days with each other.

The 7th year Slytherins gave Draco plenty of grief about not only dating a Gryffindor, but a _Weasley_ at that. Ginny was, as she expected, the envy of every Gryffindor 6th year girl. So much so that they resorted to whispering about her behind her back. She was well aware of this, but tried not to let it bother her.

But perhaps the worst part of all, was the way that her friends had not accepted her relationship. Ron and Harry stayed well away; Any time it looked like she was going to try talking to them, they would simply walk away and ignore her, as if she didn't exist. Hermione was slightly more understanding. Although it was clear she was not all too happy about it, she would smile sympathetically at Ginny before following the two boys where ever they were headed. Ginny understood that her alliance had to be with them.

Draco tried to make her feel better about this but it was hard. Ginny just wanted the news of their relationship to die down so she could walk down a corridor and not feel self conscious that people were staring or whispering.

Draco took it all in his stride. He enjoyed the attention it gave him. It also gave him the excuse to give people detentions; as a prefect, he took advantage of his duties.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

After the first week of being back, the couple were called to the Headmasters office. He asked them how they were finding settling back into school after so long away.

He was also very keen to hear about their trip to the future.

"This is most interesting" He said. "There have only ever been 2 recorded experiences of witches or wizards visiting their futures. It has always been of the utmost speculation. People tend to not believe in time travel, nor do they want to. But it seems it has brought the two of you together in a way I Never thought possible" Said the old man, with a twinkle in his eye.

Ginny and Draco beamed!

"How ever I must ask…" said the old man and Ginny and Draco grimaced. "How does this affect Harry? I believe you and he were together before your little trip to the future"

Ginny sighed and Draco squeezed her hand. "He's not taking it at all well. He won't speak to me and he's avoiding me. Every time I enter a room he leaves."

"Ron isn't taking it much better. He's still in denial and I swear he'd rather see me switch sides than be with Draco."

Draco tried to hide a laugh. The headmaster smiled. "I'm sure Harry will come around. He'll move on… if you know what I mean" He winked.

**Bbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqqb**

"Do you think he knew? About Harry and Pansy I mean?" Ginny asked Draco later as they walked from the headmaster's office.

"I dunno. Maybe." Draco answered, not really caring.

"I just hope it doesn't take too long for them to just get over this. It's not like we're going to break up so they might aswell get used to it." Ginny huffed. Draco laughed, watching his girlfriends face redden. It was obvious all this was getting to her, and she was irritated by the way her brother and friends were acting.

The couple headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. They still found it funny that every time they entered the hall, the contents of the room would hush and simply watch the interaction between them.

The couple hadn't eaten any meals together yet. They didn't want to give their houses reason to hex them. As they separated, they shared a tiny kiss and held hands until it was no longer possible.

Ginny headed over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Lavender Brown, who, the biggest gossip in the entire school, giggled and started to talk in hushed voices to her friends.

A little further down the table sat Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They didn't say hello, nor did they acknowledge her.

Gradually the great hall began to fill with noise yet again, and Ginny sat and listened as she pilled food onto her plate. She didn't talk to any one. Nor did any one try talking to her.

After what felt like hours, Ginny suddenly heard a very familiar voice begin to say something in a very hushed voice.

"I can't believe her. _Malfoy_ for goodness sake! Is she blind _and_ stupid? I never thought she would sink so low"

Ginny gripped her fork so tightly that he knuckles turned white. She gritted her teeth, determined to not let it get to her. So what if her brother didn't accept them. He was a stupid git that went out with Lavender Brown for goodness sake. He was hardly one to talk.

"I mean really. A greasy ferret? She was so much better off with you Harry. I don't know what she sees in him. He's a bastard who must have cast a spell on her."

"That's enough Ron! I've had it with your stupid petty comments!" Ginny's sudden outburst cast silence over the hall. Draco, who was digging into his turkey on the other side of the room, looked up to watch as his girlfriend marched down the Gryffindor table and poke Ron I the chest.

"You can think what you like Ronald Weasley, but the moment you start spouting rubbish about Draco in front of me I will hex you."

Ron seemed to cower a bit under his sister's glare. "I. Am.In.Love with Draco. In _Love_ with him and there is nothing you, nor Harry, Hermione or any one else is going to do about it! Got it! So get used to it!" She finished, and in one quick move, she turned on her heels and fled the room.

The hall was in total silence, at a loss, confused and not knowing what to do, when suddenly, the moment was broken when a clapping came from the Slytherin table.

Everyone turned to see Draco on his feet, clapping merrily and holding back a laugh. "You hear that Weasley!" He yelled. Ron rose to his feet to yell something back but Draco beat him to the punch. "She _loves_ me, and there is nothing you can do to stop that. So get used to it coz you'll be seeing a lot more of me from now on" he smirked and then he too, left the room.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Ginny was no where to be found. Draco searched all of the places that they had spent the last week while hiding from their classmates. He even accosted Neville Longbottom in the corridor to ask if he had seen her.

By 11.o clock, Draco decided that if she was this hard to find, she probably didn't want to be found, so he headed up to his dormitory.

On the way, he passed an empty classroom and heard a snivelling sound coming from inside. He walked in and found his beloved girlfriend sitting on one of the empty tables and crying. He rushed over to her.

"Gin! What's wrong?"

"I've been waiting here all evening hoping to catch you on your way back to your dorm" The girl sobbed. Holding back a laugh, Draco hugged her close.

"You silly thing. I have been looking for you for most of the evening. That was some speech in the Great Hall.

The crying suddenly stopped and Ginny laughed. "I know. Did you see Ron's face? He looked terrified. If I hadn't been so angry I would have laughed."

Draco listened as Ginny laughed herself out and the tears returned.

"Oh Draco" she wailed. "What's so bad about you and me huh? I mean I know I upset Harry but it's not like we were that serious and there are plenty of other girls here who would be more than happy to help him get over it"

"You have to expect Potter to be a little upset. I mean he _has_ just lost his girlfriend, to his sworn enemy at that! Give him time."

Ginny nodded. "I know"

Draco decided that Ginny was in no fit state to return to Gryffindor, even more so after her outburst at Ron. He would sneak her into his dorm, and if any one tried to stop him, well, he'd hex their eye brows off!


	17. Harry's Blessing

Hi guys. First of all, I know it's been ages and I am so sorry to take so long but it's FINALLY here! At last chapter 17 has arrived. I think this one has probably taken the longest to come. But you can't say I don't love you guys.

Now I have to get one thing cleared up…. **This is not the end!** This is the penultimate chapter. I still have one more to go and the last one **IS** done. Infact, the last chapter has been written for months. I knew what was going to happen in the Epilogue and I couldn't wait to get it written. And it was such a joy to write. You won't have to wait for ages like this one.

Any way, thanks for the reviews… good and bad, I take them all on board. I hope you have enjoyed this story. I certainly have enjoyed writing it. Once again I apologise for the mistakes. You would never guess I have an A-Level in English. Hehe! Thanks to my beta, who only came on board a few chapters ago! You rock honey bee! Take care all. I'll see you in **chapter 18!**

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

The days that followed were rough. Ron still wasn't talking to Ginny and Harry, though he wasn't deliberately ignoring her, he didn't make an effort to talk to her either. The boy had apparently started putting all his attention into his studies. Hermione was talking to her when she could, but Ron would give her an evil glare and the girl would buckle, muttering a quick sorry before hurrying away.

Draco was receiving some grief from the Slytherins, but nothing that he couldn't simply brush off or land some one in detention for.

The school soon got over the news of Ginny and Draco together. Their thunder had been stolen from none other than Zabini. Blaise was caught naked in the charms corridor, after he had tried to come on to poor Hannah Abott and she had spelled his clothes away.

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall had found him and given him a week's detention, for his lack of 'composure' in front of a teacher, and for harassing another student. The school had been talking about it for days.

A week after Ginny's outburst in the Great Hall, she was walking down to the kitchens to grab some snacks for her and Draco to eat whilst studying. She was staring at her feet as she walked, humming a tune to herself, thus not seeing the person coming around the corner, until they collided and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Gosh I'm sorry!" Ginny gushed. The person had been carrying what looked like a large apple pie, which was now splattered across the floor. Ginny watched as the person rose to their feet. She gasped when she saw who it was. "Harry! I didn't see you!"

"Obviously!" He muttered, his face sullen as he wiped apple from his once clean black trousers. He whipped out his wand and with a flash, the mess had been cleared, and Harry held a brand new pie in his hands.

Nothing was said, as the two stood staring at each other, both wishing they could be any where else in the world but here. So much had happened, and so much needed to be said, yet neither one wanted to make the first move.

Harry decided it was useless simply standing around. He made to pass Ginny; however the girl grabbed his arm to stop him. She couldn't let things go on the way they were. Harry was one of her closest friends. She didn't want to lose him.

"Harry, can we talk?" she said, her voice barely audible. She could tell the boys reluctance, as he suddenly tensed and willed himself not to run away into the night.

It was painful to see Harry act this way around her. There was an aching in the pit of her stomach. She prayed to Merlin that the tears behind her eyes didn't fall. Taking a deep breathe, Ginny began "Listen Harry, I know that you don't want to talk to me, but I really do think-"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that when you cheated on me with Malfoy." Harry's will and strength finally snapped. He was finally sick of holding everything back. "You really hurt me Ginny. I thought I could trust you and you do something like this" Harry stopped to take a breath. He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit Ginny had discovered he did when he was stressed or tired. "There aren't many people in this world that I trust… but I thought you were one of them. I guess I was wrong."

If Ginny wasn't already feeling awful enough, that comment made her want to throw herself off of the Astronomy tower.

"Look Ginny." Harry began again. Ginny could not look him in the eye, so she focused on a spot on the wall behind him. "It's not like I'm never gonna talk to you again. I just need time to get over this. I need time to get my head around all of this, but you're not making it easy for me, Following me around, and trying to catch my attention, even _talking_ to me. And it doesn't help that you and Malfoy flaunt your relationship around for the whole world to see."

And suddenly it dawned on Ginny. She had been so caught up in her own feelings, and how she and Draco were 'so happy together' she had completely forgotten that Harry, even Ron and Hermione, were still in shock. It wasn't necessarily that they didn't accept Ginny and Draco, it was merely that they were still hurt and surprised, and that it would take some time before they got used to the idea. Sighing, Ginny whispered. "I'm so sorry Harry. I have been so caught up in being with Draco I hadn't really considered how you must be feeling. I'll try to stay away from you for a while, and I'll try not to be so open with Draco when out in public."

Harry nodded and picked at the pastry on his apple pie. "You don't have to make an effort to stay away from me Ginny. I still want to be your friend. But you have to let me make the first move, when I feel that I can accept all of this." Ginny nodded and hic-uped as the tears began to fall. Harry pulled out a tissue and, smiling, gave it to her. "It will happen Ginny. And even Ron will get used to the idea, but you can't rush us. Ok?"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Her discussion with Harry had drained Ginny. She headed back to Draco's room, laden with food for them to share, but she had suddenly lost her appetite.

Draco knew something was wrong the moment she entered his room with a sullen look on her face. She told him about her encounter.

"Well surely that's a good thing. I mean he may not like it now but he implied that he will get used to it eventually. And of course, there is always Pansy-"

"I _know_ that Draco, but that doesn't stop me feeling awful about what I did." Ginny snapped. "It's easy for you. You don't care what people think. You just brush it aside as if it was merely a misunderstanding over a piece of cake or something, but I _do_ care, and I have friends that mean something to me!"

"And you're saying I don't" Draco barked. He was suddenly fuming. _Surely_ Ginny wasn't implying that he didn't care what his friends thought.

Glaring, the red head said, "Well I don't know Draco; you seem to be in pretty high spirits. Since we've been back, it's been _me_ that's had to suffer through all of this. _My_ friends have been the ones to get hurt. Not yours."

"So that automatically means that I don't care does it?!? The blond was on his feet, and although he wasn't yelling directly _at_ Ginny, she still cowered away slightly.

Feeling a little guilty, Ginny said, "What about your family? Surely they must have something to say about all of this?"

Draco turned and picked up his tie from the floor and began to study it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "They have no idea."

That stung a bit. Why had Draco not told them? Suddenly at a loss, not knowing how to feel, she played with a grape as she sighed to herself. Draco began picking at a loose thread on his tie. Not really knowing what to say to one another, Ginny stood. "Maybe I should go!"

Draco said nothing, merely nodding, and, with tears in her eyes for the second time that night, Ginny fled.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Hermione and Ron lay curled up on one of the sofas in the Gryffindor common room. Most of their house had gone to bed, all except Neville, who had fallen asleep whilst trying to finish a potions essay and was now snoring in the corner.

Ron, whose arm was wrapped around his girlfriend, sighed into her hair. With Hermione, he could forget all about everything that was going on with Ginny.

Not too long ago, Harry had returned to the common room, looking none too happy. He had disappeared into their dorm with a whole apple pie, no doubt gone by now.

Ron wondered why he was looking so down, but made a mental note to ask later.

Ron was just nodding off to sleep, when he heard the portrait door open, and in came a weeping Ginny.

She made to rush past him, but Ron, forgetting their current situation, called out to her.

"Gin!"

The sniffling girl stopped and faced her brother. He appeared to be quite worried. "Yes?" she whispered.

Ron slipped away from Hermione, who appeared to be deep in sleep. He approached his sister, not really knowing what sort of contact they should have at this stage. The girl was jittery and nervous. She had clearly been through something. "Is it Malfoy?" Ron asked, suddenly feeling anger boil up inside of him. "Did he hurt you? Because if he did-"

"No Ron!" Ginny said, then blew her nose. Ron cringed at the sound. "No he didn't. He wouldn't. We had a row, that's all..."

"Ah"

The silence was unbearable. Ron wanted to comfort his sister, but after everything they had been through…

Ginny too, wished for nothing more than to feel safe in the arms of her older brother, but things were different now.

"Do you… erm... want to talk about it" He was sure she didn't, but Ron felt the need to ask any way.

"No…yes… I don't know. I don't really know what happened to be honest. It's all a bit of a blur"

"Oh?"

Ginny nodded. She sat down on the chair in front of the fire. Taking off her shoes and her jumper, she sighed and said, "I met Harry a little earlier..."

'_That's why Harry appeared out of sorts'_

"He and I talked. We both said what was on our minds. I think we cleared the air a bit, but when I got back to Draco's room, he said something that upset me, infact we both said things that we shouldn't have said. Any way, we fought and I left."

Ron perched himself on the side of the chair, and, all animosity aside, pulled Ginny into a hug.

……And despite everything, Ginny completely fell apart. She threw her arms around her brother and cried for all she was worth. "Oh Ron, I've missed you. I've missed being able to talk to you, being so close."

"I know, I know" Ron said, he too had tears behind his eyes.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

In the Slytherin boy's dorm, Draco was fuming. He had ripped half the room apart using his wand, and Pansy was now standing at the foot of his bed, putting everything back together, while he himself lay against the head board, gritting his teeth.

"Look, why don't you just go and talk to her Draco. I know you want to." Pansy said, as she began replacing the duvets on the other boys beds.

Draco made a bitter choking noise and said, "No way! I cannot believe what she said to me... I mean, she implied that I didn't care what people thought of us."

"Well can you blame her Draco?" Pansy said, as she replaced the last of the broken lamps and sat down on Draco's bed. "I mean, you walk around this place as if you haven't got a care in the world. It seems like things hardly get to you. You show no emotion."

"Yes I do!" The boy barked, but Pansy was not quite as intimidated by Draco as Ginny was.

"No you don't. If I said to you that what you and Ginny did hurt me and that I cry every night because of it, you'd tell me go jump in the lake and find comfort with the giant squid."

Draco snorted. "See. You may care Draco but you sure as hell don't show it."

Draco began to sulk. He knew Pansy was right. Still…. "Sod off Pans"

Laughing, Pansy patted his head, much to his dismay, as he tried to bat her hands away. "Go and find her and talk to her. If you plan to wait for her to come crawling to you, you're going to be waiting an awful long time. If she is anything like those other Gryffindors, she's probably very stubborn"

Draco huffed and stood. Patting Pansy on the head as he left, he went in search of Ginny.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Ron and Ginny sat on the bottom two steps to the girl's dorm. Ginny was snuggled into Ron's side, as he laid his head a top hers.

"Gin?!" Ron began. His sister looked up and noticed the way her brother looked forlorn and distant. It made her stomach drop, as it had done so many times in the last week. "Can you honestly look me in the eye, and tell me that you love him? That this isn't just some whim, or fling?"

Ginny nodded. "Of _course_ Ron. I love him." Ron sighed. "I know this because it's different. Different to how it was with Harry. When I see Draco…" Ginny sighed with happiness. A huge smile spread across her now warm and glowing face. "When I see Draco, my heart swells up inside. I feel so light with happiness…I'm scared I'll fly away. He makes me want to hug him every time he opens his mouth…." Her smile suddenly faded. "I didn't feel like that with Harry" The red head finished gloomily. Of course she felt awful about saying those things about Harry, but she loved Draco. She needed to tell her brother just how much.

Ron rubbed a hand over his face. "You know something. I know exactly what you mean." As Ginny snuggled back into Ron's warmth, her brother continued. "I feel exactly the same when I'm with Hermione. When I see her enter a room, she lights the place up with her smile. She could cheat on me, beat me, hang me out to dry, and I'd still treat her as if she were the most precious stone on this planet."

Ginny felt tears prickle her eyes. Even though she was well aware of Ron's feelings towards Hermione, he had never voiced them. Most importantly, she felt that she had finally gotten through to her brother. She felt encouraged that Ron would, in time, learn to accept her and Draco. She finally felt that he understood...

When he saw his sister try to hide a yawn, Ron decided it was time Ginny went to bed. She had clearly had a long, stressful day. He bid his sister goodnight as he sent her off to bed. He then rounded the sofa, to find Hermione's smiling up at him. "Have you been awake this whole time?" He asked, not at all surprised if she had been.

"Only the last couple of minutes. I thought I better not interrupt you." Ron nodded and lay down next to her on the sofa. "So, have you made up?" she asked, as she ran her fingers through his messy red hair.

Sighing, "I think so. We still have a lot of things to talk about. I think Harry will take a little longer to come round. But we'll get used to it… in time."

"Good" Hermone beamed, and placed a wet kiss on his lips.

"Eww, 'mione!"

Hermione grinned. "And just so you know. I'd never cheat on you. Or beat you. Or hang you out to dry. You mean far too much to me… you silly sod."

A knock on the portrait door made them both jump, so much so that Ron actually fell off the sofa. The knock woke Neville too, who muttered something about scrambled eggs and made his way up to he boys dorm.

Ron trudged over to the portrait whole and opened it.

"Malfoy!" he said, slightly surprised to see the boy there.

"Weasley." Draco muttered. It was clearly cold out in the corridor, as Ron watched the other boy shudder and pull his cloak more tightly around him. "Is Ginny here?"

Ron huffed. "Yeah, but she's gone to bed"

"Oh! Look Weasley, I know you don't like the whole idea of me and your sister but-"

"Malfoy!" Ron said, holding up his hand to stop the boys rant. "It's not a problem any more. You're right, I'm not thrilled about it, but Gin and I have been talking, and I'm sure I'll get used to it" Ron's voice was bitter, but he was speaking the truth.

Hermione, who still lay on the sofa, beamed at her boyfriend's efforts. She knew it was too much to ask of him to be nice, but at least he was trying.

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up into his bangs. "Oh! Well, thanks... I guess. Look, can I talk to her. We had a fight and… well I don't want to leave this the way I did"

Ron nodded. "I understand. But she's just gone to bed, and unless you can conquer the stairs I think-"

"Honestly Weasley," Malfoy smirked, as he brushed past the red head. He nodded to Hermione once and approached the stairs. "we Slytherins figured this out years ago."

Ron suddenly remembered why he hated Malfoy. The arrogant git. He watched on in anger as Draco muttered something under his breathe, and then took his first step up the girls stair case. Ron and Hermione held their breath, waiting for the inevitable slide to appear…. But it didn't.

As Draco made it to the top, he turned around, grinned, and went off in search of Ginny.

"Hmph." Hermione muttered. "And all these years we've been trying to sneak into _your_ dorm for a little _alone_ time." She grinned.

Ron grunted. "Shut up Mione"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Draco entered Ginny's room to find it in total darkness. He could hear the soft breathing coming from three of the beds occupying the room. He spotted one bed with curtains slightly drawn and decided to head for that one.

Ginny lay curled up on one side. The duvet was pulled right up, covering half her face. Her red hair sprayed all over her pillow. Draco grinned at the sight, and, picking up the duvet, slipped in next to his girlfriend.

"Hey. What the-"

"Shh, it's ok. It's me"

"Draco?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Draco found himself biting back a laugh when he saw her confused, bedridden face. He quickly placed a kiss on her nose before speaking. "Don't ask any questions. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said. It was in the heat of the moment. Forgive me?"

Ginny smiled and flopped back down on her pillow, pulling one of Draco's arms around her, feeling giddier than she had done all day. "Of course I do"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

The next morning was a riot, to say the least. Draco and Ginny ventured down to the common room around nine, just when Harry was making his own way down. He didn't talk to Ginny at all, but, on the bright side, he didn't hex Draco either. Ginny decided that was a good sign.

At breakfast, both Ginny and Draco sat with their prospective houses, and then headed off for the days classes.

Before long, evening fell, and Draco told Ginny that he couldn't see her that night because he had too much work on. So Ginny headed up to Gryffindor after dinner. The common room was quite full. Ginny spotted Ron and Hermione sitting on the sofa together and headed over to them.

"Hey Gin!" Hermione beamed, and moved over to make room for the small girl. "Nice to see you in your own dorm for a change."

Laughing, Ginny replied. "It's nice to be back, and to have people talking to me for a change."

"Hey. You brought it all on yourself Gin!" Ron piped up. Hermione hit him over the back of the head and Ginny smiled.

"I know Ron!"

The three students bantered for what felt like hours to Ginny. It was so nice to have her friends back again. If only Harry would start talking to her again. If only he could be ok with this.

As if on cue, Harry made his way into the dorm. Ron waved at him and he made his way over. When he first saw Ginny, it looked as though he was about o make a run for his dorm, but suddenly, he smiled, and sat down on the floor in front of the sofa.

"He Ron, Hermione" he smiled. "Hello Ginny"

Ginny felt her stomach hit the floor. Harry was talking to her. He was actually, _talking_ to her. Infact, right then, he was smiling it her. And in that moment, Ginny knew… he had forgiven her.

She could barely contain her joy when Harry began asking her about her day. So much so infact, that she threw herself at the dark haired boy and hugged him with every fibre of her being.

"Thank you" she whispered. Harry hugged her back and smiled.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Hermione and Ron announced they were going to bed, not that they got any kind of reaction. Ginny and Harry had been chatting for hours, and had ignored anything that Ron and Hermione had said all evening. Infact, Hermione had jokingly told the group that she was going to shave all her hair off and style it into a Mohican, but still, Harry and Ginny ignored her.

She was happy though. She had worried that Harry would never get over this. She feared that his vow to ignore Ginny would last for much longer. That their group would be split forever.

But alas, the boy wonder did not let her down. Partly, she knew, because she had given him a stern talking to earlier that day in the prefect's bathroom, but primarily, it was because Harry was good, and wouldn't hold a grudge with Ginny for too long.

After she and Ron had gone up to bed, Ginny and Harry carried on their conversation, well into the night.

"You know Harry. I have to say it. I am sorry." Ginny sighed as she played with her sleeve. "You know I'd never hurt you intentionally."

Harry nodded. . "I know Gin. Infact, I'm happy for you. I know now that Draco makes you happy."

Yet again, the girl threw herself at Harry and hugged him tight, as the tears began to fall. "You know I'll always love you Harry. Always"

"I know Gin. I know!"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

**One month later.**

Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean were all sat around the Gryffindor table. It was a Hogsmeade Weekend; however the group had vowed to stay behind. Infact, most of the 7th years had stayed at school. They all had their NEWTS coming up and they valued the study time.

Right now however, it was lunch time, and the group were stuffing their faces with some very rich food.

"Oh come on Nev'. The Irish are bound to go to the Quidditch world cup this year. They've won every game this season" Seamus yelled as he placed his pumpkin juice down with a thump. Neville had dared to tell him that the Irish team would not make it to the finals this year as they had yet to play the German team.

"He may have a point Seamus" Ron piped up. "I hear the new Seeker on the German team is very good." Ron pulled Hermione to him and placed a large wet kiss on her lips.

Next to them, Draco sat with a very tired looking Ginny curved into one side. She had had a detention the night before with Snape, for blowing up a cauldron, and was now exhausted. Harry sat opposite them. He had finally gotten over Ginny and Draco together, and had, infact, grown to be quite good friends with Draco. When they weren't arguing, they found they had quite a lot in common.

"No way!" Seamus yelled, appearing quite offended. "_You_ were at the Quidditch world cup last time. You know how well the Irish played"

"Yeah, but they didn't _win_" Harry so helpful pointed out and the group all laughed.

"So Harry mate, tell us, how's it going with Padma Patil. Last I heard you and her were getting quite cosy in the Library" Neville laughed. This was ofcourse met by plenty of cat calls and whistles.

"Shut up you lot" Harry blushed. "I was helping her with her DADA that's _all_!"

"Yeah sure!" The group muttered.

At that moment, Pansy Parkinson entered the Great Hall. She was clearly furious about one thing or another. She wore a large scowl on her face, and began hexing table wear as she sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Hey Potter" Draco piped up. "What do you think of Pansy? She's single. Why not give her a try." Ginny suddenly shot up in her seat and peered round at the girl sat at the other table.

Harry looked revolted and scrunched up his face as if making his point clear. "Nothing personal mate, but I'd rather jump in the lake and shag the giant squid. No offence of course."

The rest of the group laughed. Ginny and Draco however, gave each other knowing looks and smiled. If only he knew.

…………….tbc

Remember this is _not_ the end. There is one more chapter to go so **PLEASE** don't go any where!


	18. Epilogue

Hello everyone. Here it is. The Epilogue. Finally.

Sorry its taken so long to get here. But it's done.

I just want to say a quick thank you to everone who reviewed my story throughout the 18 chapters. I really appreciate the comments and knowing you all like my work. Hopefully when I have more time I will be able to get around to finishing my other stories, especially 'toxic sweetness'.

Thanks to my betas.Sorry I couldn't email this chapter to you. I would have liked your input but I was so keen to get this up so it could be read. This is bar far my favourite chapter of the entire story.

So here it is.. It's quite sad that it's all over... sniff... take care everyone and I hope to speak soon on my other stories. Bai xxxxx

**Epilogue**

Hermione gazed lovingly at her beloved boyfriend Ron as he stepped up to collect his certificate. It was their graduation day. Ron looked so smart in his attire. As he sat down in one of the rows behind her, she turned around and waved at him. He grinned back and blew her an awkward kiss, which she pretended to catch.

Dumbledore stood to make his speech. "I am extremely proud of this year group." He beamed as he spoke to both students and parents. "But I think you will all agree…" he turned to the graduates. "It's nice to be over!"

The graduates all cheered and stood, clapping. That was it. It was over. No more Hogwarts.

Ron ran from his place rows behind Hermione, and grabbed her hand. They beamed at each other and shared a hungry kiss.

"I'm going to miss this place" Hermione hic-upped as tears filled her eyes.

"Me too" Ron smiled, he too was feeling teary.

Students all around were yelling and screaming, crying and cheering. All hugging each other, maybe for the last time. But neither Ron nor Hermione noticed. They were too wrapped up in each other. Suddenly, Ron pulled Hermione close and whispered to her… "I need to ask you something. Tonight, when we get home"

Hermione tilted her head, confused. "Ok."

Rather than taking the train home, the students went into Hogsmeade to apparate.

Back at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione sat for what felt like hours, drinking hot co co until Hermione suddenly began to feel her eyes lids closing of their own accord.

"I think its time for bed."

Ron, seeming jittery, nodded. "Ok" However, as the couple stood, Ron suddenly took a deep breathe, then, dropped down to one knee.

"Oh gosh! Ron!" Hermione squealed.

"I love you!" Ron said. "So so much, I don't think I could face not seeing you everyday for the rest of my life!"

Ron's family, aswell as Harry and Draco, who were also staying at the burrow, all hid around the corner, trying to listen in. They had pretended to all go to bed much earlier, to throw Hermione off the scent.

Hermione was already crying buckets as Ron reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a tiny red velvet box. "Hermione Granger" he beamed, as he lifted the lid to reveal a gold band with a gorgeous pink diamond. "Will you marry me?!"

"Ofcourse!!" Hermione gushed.

Ron jumped to his feet, picked up the love of his life, and swung her round, the whole time, kissing her so hard it hurt.

The entire Weasley family came bounding into the room, some in tears, other yelled, "Congratulations!" It truly was a magical day for everyone.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Harry walked into the poorly lit room in which this god awful party was being held. He would much rather have spent new years with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's, but Hermione insisted he make an appearance.

"You don't have to stay long" she had said. "Just say hi to all those that are important, have a few drinks and leave if you want"

Harry would have been happy to turn around and leave right then and there, but he promised he would make an effort. He made a bee-line for the bar, trying to ignore the stares from all the blood thirsty women, and their jealous husbands.

That was the thing about these stupid parties. Most of the women were married, so the chances of meeting a nice, single girl were very slim.

He perched himself onto a bar stool and ordered a large fire whiskey, which he downed instantly. Maybe if he got a bit tipsy, he would relax.

The party carried on around him. Couples dancing, gradually people getting drunker and drunker as the night wore on.

By ten thirty, Harry decided he had stayed long enough, despite only having spoken to a few people, one lady who had been dragged along by her husband because he fancied the hostess. Harry felt sorry for her, but she merely smiled at his sweetness and told him that she was used to his antics. Another person he had spoken to was a tall, good looking gay man, who had the hots for Harry, and intended to chat him up when he swaned over, but Harry had to let him down gently.

"Sorry, but you're not my type" he laughed.

"Pity" said the man, as he ran the back of his finger down Harry's cheek. "We'd have had great sex"

Harry grimaced as the man walked off. "I wouldn't say no to sex tonight" Harry muttered to himself.

He got up and headed for the door, when he was suddenly knocked sideways by something.

That thing happened to be a person. A girl no less. "I'm so sorry" she said as she got to her feet. Harry couldn't see her face for the masses of long, dark hair that covered it.

"It's quite alright" he said.

The girl was wearing a very skimpy, dark blue dress, with large sapphires round her neck. She was obviously married to some very rich man, Harry thought to himself. The girl suddenly shook her hair out of her face, and Harry gasped when he saw her face. She was stunning.

She too gasped when she saw just who she had run into. "I'm sorry" She said again.

"S'all my fault." Harry said. When the girl smiled and nodded, Harry stuck out his hand. However, instead of using his real name, he came out with… "I'm James Evans" he grinned. It was a name he had been using for himself ever since the war. When most people heard the name Harry Potter, they always reacted differently around him.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Pansy Parkinson"

Harry bawlked. Parkinson. _Pansy_ Parkinson from Hogwarts. God this girl had changed. She wasn't the horrible pug faced Slytherin bitch any more. She was… well she was gorgeous.

"So, Here on your own?" she asked, knocking Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry sighed. "Yeah… you?"

Pansy smirked. "No, I came with some friends" she indicated to a large sofa in which two people were very much engaged in French kissing. "But it seems I'm in the way of their little party"

Harry laughed. "I see" They stood in silence for a matter of moments before Harry asked. "Do you fancy having a drink with me seeing as we are both on our own?" He had no idea where that came from. Only moments ago he was ready to go home.

Pansy smirked…again. She was far too good at that. It reminded Harry of her at school, despite that being years ago. "Ok. Why not?" she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the bar, where she whipped out her purse and ordered two fire crackers.

"I'll pay for them" Harry immediately said as he saw her hand over the money.

"Don't be silly" she laughed. "Do I _look_ skint to you?"

Harry had to laugh as he stared at her ample amounts of flashing jewellery which he hadn't noticed before. "Ok, what ever"

"Cheers!" Pansy smiled as she raised her glass to Harry.

They both downed their drinks, and Pansy didn't waste any time in asking. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Harry spluttered as he joked on his saliva.

"Sorry" she suddenly laughed and thumped his back. "I didn't mean to pry but you're here on your own"

Harry laughed and nodded. "It's quite alright. Yes I'm single. I'd really rather not be here to be honest."

Pansy sighed and nodded as her eyes roamed across the room. "Tell me about it. I've had my bum pinched so many times its starting to go numb… and that guy over there…" she pointed to the gay guy who had flirted with Harry. "Asked me if I wanted to sleep with him"

Harry laughed. "Funny that. He said the same thing to me"

"Really?!" Pansy burst into laughter. Harry decided she was decidedly prettier when she laughed.

Harry couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by Pansy. She had clearly grown much prettier since school, and had obviously ditched the 'Slytherin' exterior. This party was becoming decidedly more exciting.

A song wafted through the speakers that Pansy seemed to quite like, so she dragged Harry over to the dance floor and began to sway to the music.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As the music pumped from the speakers, Harry and Pansy continued to dance. They had chatted vigorously for what felt like hours about nothing in particular. Harry had made up a bunch of lies about having studied at Durmstrang and training to be a med-witch. He began to feel guilty. After all, Pansy was being nothing if not honest.

"I should tell you" Harry began, as Pansy sipped on her 4th butter beer. "My name isn't James Evans. Infact, you and I went to school together."

Pansy arched and eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. My name is… well, my name is Harry Potter, from Hogwarts."

Suddenly, Harry felt a huge whack to the back of his head, and looked up to see Pansy fuming and turning an odd shade of red. "I knew it. I knew I recognised you from somewhere." The girl yelled. A few onlookers muttered under their breathe. "Why did you lie to me?" she yelled, looking almost upset.

Harry felt awful. "I'm so sorry. It's just when I tell people I'm Harry Potter then tend to act differently around me. I hate it."

Pansy sighed. "Well you should have known I wouldn't act like that around you. We hated each other at school."

"I know" Harry sad, and hung his head in shame.

"Oh well, no harm done." Pansy suddenly smiled and pulled Harry to her. "Lets dance" Harry grinned and nodded.

"Ok"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By ten to midnight, Harry and Pansy were slightly drunker and wrapped around each other on the dance floor. Harry was desperate to drag her back to his flat and into his nice warm bed and make sweet sweet love to her for the whole night through. He'd never wanted any one this much, not even Ginny. He never wanted to let her go. Her long legs moved effortlessly on the dance floor. Harry would have to count to ten every time some other bloke looked her way.

All too soon, the count down began.

"TEN... NINE …EIGHT…"

"Come back to my place" Harry whispered to Pansy as he pulled her close, all those around them suddenly disappeared in his mind, and all he could think of was the girl in his arms.

"FIVE…FOUR…THREE…"

"Ofcourse, I was hoping you would ask" Pansy's eyes gleamed with joy.

"TWO… ONE…..HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

But Pansy and Harry had already apparated away.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Neville watched as his girlfriend, Cho Chang, swayed to the music on the dance floor, hordes of men surrounding her. They were at the annual Ministry Christmas do, which took place in the same board meeting room every year.

"Doesn't that bother you?" asked Ron, who was sat with Hermione on his lap, a butterbeer in one hand. "All those men dancing with your Mrs"

Neville took a swig of his own butterbeer. "Not really. She's not quite my Mrs yet."

"Does that mean you're going to ask?" Draco grinned as he returned from the bar and passed a drink to Ginny. Harry and Pansy were smiling knowingly as they sat and watched Neville's reaction.

"Dunno. Haven't really thought about it" was his reply. It was ofcourse a lie. He _had_ thought about it. Almost every night as he drifted off to sleep. He was desperate to make an honest woman of her; he loved her so much. But he didn't know if he had the stamina to keep up with her.

"Aww go on Nev" Harry smirked. "You know you want to. We can all see it in your eyes. Just do it and get it over with"

The group laughed as Neville blushed. He carried on watching as Cho flirted with one of the men dancing with her. He was far too close for Neville's liking. Infact, he was so close, Neville watched as he stuck a filthy hand up her dangerously short skirt, and whispered something in her ear.

Neville had gotten used to Cho's flirting with other men, but that wasn't to say it didn't bother him. And this time it most certainly did.

"Right!" He hissed, as he marched across the dance floor amidst cat calls from his friends. He grabbed Cho's hand and dragged her off the dance floor.

"What- Neville, let go of me right now- I was with someone!" Cho spluttered. Neville turned on her in a fit of rage.

"Yes I know. But you're my girlfriend, and right now I am going to take you home, we are going to go to bed, then later we are going to make wedding plans! Ok!"

Cho gasped, as did those around them, watching. "Was that meant to be a marriage proposal?" she asked. "Because if it was, it was crap" she spat and glared.

Neville grinned. "Yes dear it was, and it's the only one you're getting, now are you coming with me or am I going to have to entertain myself?" he scowled as he towered over her. She suddenly cowered.

"I'm coming dear" And they vanished to sounds of Harry, Ron and Draco whistling and howling with laughter.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

"Ginny would you sit still for goodness sake, you're going to smudge the mascara"

Ginny was sitting at her dressing table as Hermione applied Make up to her flushed face. Her wedding dress hung on the wardrobe door, the ivory silk gleaming in the sun.

"Oh my baby is getting married" Molly sobbed as she sat on the large four poster with Abigail on her lap.

"Mum" Ginny laughed. "You've given away six other children before me"

"Yes but I've given away so many sons to get married I forgot I even had a daughter." Molly sighed. "Oh Ginny I've dreamed of this day so many times."

Ginny beamed. "Me too! I thought Draco would never ask."

Draco _had_ infact asked, and it had been the most amazing moment of their lives. Ginny was so desperate to marry the man she loved, she dropped every hint under the sun, but despite Draco's clever spark, he never caught on.

… Well, eventually he did.

Hermione, Molly and even Abigail helped Ginny into her dress. It was strapless, had the most enormous train and tiny diamante jewels. She looked stunning, both Hermione and Molly were in tears.

The large garden was filled with enormous lilies the colour of Ginny's gown. Guests mulled around awaiting the arrival of the bride.

Draco was pacing around the kitchen, his groomsmen, Harry Ron and Neville, all sat at the table watching him.

"S'ok mate. We've all been there!" Ron chirped. He found it all very funny that this normally powerful man was reduced to a quivering wreck.

"Do you think she's still coming!" he gasped as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Mate, she's 3 minutes late, ofcourse she's still coming" Harry and Neville laughed while Ron fetched him a brandy.

"To steady your nerves!" he smiled.

Suddenly, Hermione came bouncing down the stairs, Abigail close behind and yelled out into the garden. "She's ready!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was seated in the garden as the beautiful music drifted into the air. Draco was ringing his hands as he heard gasps. He turned around suddenly and he too gasped.

Ginny stood at the end of the garden, her hair blowing in the breeze, clutching the arm of Arthur Weasley. She was blushing as her eyes caught those of Draco's, who didn't shift his gaze the entire time she walked towards him. He had never seen her looking more perfect.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

"Emily. Emily be careful. Your mother would kill me if you fell"

"I'm fine daddy!"

Draco lay back down on the patch work blanket and sighed happily. It was a beautiful sunny day in the middle of June. Hermione had suggested that everybody get together and take a picnic down to the stream.

Currently, Ron and Harry were arguing over how to best cook the Sausages on the barbeque. Hermione was sat with a small red head toddler, Jess, her 3rd child, bouncing on her lap. She was talking to a heavily pregnant Ginny.

Neville and Cho were splashing each other in the stream. Pansy was relaxing next to Draco; her new born was cradled in her arms.

Abigail, Hermione and Ron's eldest, now 10, was chasing Emily around on their new broom sticks.

Emily was Draco and Ginny's first daughter. She was tall, like Draco, but her hair was as red as autumn leaves. Draco was shocked when he saw her for the first time after Ginny had given birth. Ron teased him for weeks for having a red head baby. But he didn't care. He loved her way too much to let it bother him. And ofcourse, she had the features of Ginny, which made her all the more beautiful.

She was only 5, and had just started school. Draco insisted on taking her every where, primarily to make sure that her good looks didn't attract too much attention from the boys.

Ginny only laughed, telling him that 5 year old boys couldn't' care less about girls. Draco was undeterred.

Not long after Emily was born, Ginny fell pregnant again, and, quite surprisingly, so did Hermione and they both gave birth with in hours of each other.

Lucas, Arthur, Joseph Malfoy was born at 5:25 am on the 7th of August, and Jacob, Matthew Weasley was born at 7:34 am on the very same day.

Ginny was now, pregnant again, and due to 'pop' at any time.

Pansy had given birth to twins, Isabelle and Hannah a few weeks before Ginny had given birth to Emily. They too were five, and were currently playing with Cho and Neville's children, Martin and Samantha on the bank of the stream.

Pansy had vowed that after having twins, she never wanted to get pregnant again, but, low and behold, 10 months ago she had fallen pregnant again and just one month ago had given birth to James Potter the 2nd.

Pansy stood up from the blanket when James began to cry and went off to change his nappy.

As she did, Ginny stood, with out much grace, and went and took up her place next to Draco.

Draco smiled when he saw his heavily pregnant wife waddling over towards him. He sat up and helped her to sit down.

"How's my little angel?" he asked as he kissed her lips.

"_Little_! I feel more like a beached whale" Ginny laughed. "I haven't seen my feet for weeks."

Draco placed his hands atop her tummy and smiled as the baby kicked violently. "I'm sure it will be any day now" he smiled.

"I hope so. I'd forgotten how tired being pregnant makes you"

Draco heard a yell and watched as Jess began chasing Lucas and Jacob around with a wand she had found on the floor.

"Ronald. I told you to stop leaving your wand lying around" Hermione yelled as she picked up her now screaming daughter and snatched the wand away. She pocketed the wand and threw a 'you're-in-so-much-trouble-' look towards Ron.

Abigail began to laugh at her father, and together she and Emily pretended to duel with each other.

Draco was shocked when a distraught Lucas suddenly leapt into his arms and began to cry.

Lucas was unlike his older sister in many ways. It was clear he was not going to be tall like she was, but he did have Draco's shocking blond hair. He also had Draco's arrogant, mischievous nature, which pleased Draco greatly, as he thoroughly enjoyed feeding him ideas, much to Ginny's annoyance.

"Hey little man," Draco began as he kissed his sons sobbing head. "She didn't mean it"

Lucas sniffed and hic-upped a few times, and gradually the cries stopped. "Daddy will buy you a wand of your own soon and you can hex off Jess's eyebrows." He whispered.

"Draco!" Ginny scolded, however Lucas laughed and ran off to brag to Jacob.

Pansy came back with a now snoozing James in her arms.

"How are you feeling Ginny?" she asked, only too familiar with Ginny's position.

Ginny smiled and the two women began to natter, so Draco stood up and went to find Emily. He found her sitting propped up against a tree. Abigail had gone off with her mother to scold Ron for his earlier mistake.

"Hey babe" he said, as he sat next to her. She was admiring her posh new broom she had gotten for her birthday from her dad. Draco was thrilled that she was clearly taking an interest in Quidditch, even though Ginny was unhappy about the idea and even unhappier when she had found out that Draco had bought her a broom of her birthday.

"Hey dad!" she beamed. Emily was very much a daddy's girl. If she didn't get her own way where her mother was concerned, she knew her father wouldn't deny her any thing. She was so much like her mother, in looks and nature, Draco only had to take one look at her before he melted. "Will you help me polish my broom?" she asked.

"Ofcourse" Draco smiled. At first, Draco was keen to help, but before long, Emily took over entirely and Draco simply sat watching her.

Draco loved Lucas. And he was sure he would love his new son or daughter just as much, but there was something about Emily that was just special. When Ginny had gone into labour, Emily was 6 weeks early, and there were worries that something was wrong, and that she wouldn't live. But she was obviously so eager to make it into the world, she held on, and before long, Draco was holding her in his arms. Their eyes met with intensity, and the connection was made, and it had been there ever since.

Suddenly a yell came from the picnic area, and Emily dropped her broom. They both looked round and saw Hermione crouched in front of a screaming Ginny.

"Draco. Get your butt over hear. I think Ginny's going into labour"

Draco smiled and gave Emily a kiss atop her fore head. "See ya kiddo. Gotta go deliver number 3"

Emily laughed and waved good bye to her dad as he ran to Ginny's side.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" she yelled, sweet pouring down her face. "Just _peachy_"

Draco laughed. "Nothing to worry about. You've down it twice before. This should be easy"

Ginny growled. "You think so. Well next time, _you_ can give birth"

Draco just placed a kiss on his wife's forehead, waved goodbye to every one, then he and Ginny apparated away to St Mungo's.


End file.
